Heat Miser
by pink champagne218
Summary: Evelyn never thought being saved by a hero would change her life. She's about to learn how wrong she was. Set after the movie. WarrenOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first Sky High story so please be nice! Updates on this story will come when I have time. I'm a college student so there might be long periods between chapters.

Oh, and I'm giving Warren the super hero name Pyro. Yeah, I know its wicked lame but I couldn't really think of something else.. So that will have to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own sky high!

………………………………...

Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have super powers? To be able to fly or shoot, oh I don't know, fire or something from somewhere on your body. I for one, always thought it would be cool. That was until I got involved with someone who had power. Like they say in those Spiderman comics or movies or whatever, "with great power, comes great responsibility." I've never been a fan of Spiderman but another hero, yeah, you could say I'm a huge fan of. Oh, and that great responsibility, that's the reason for my story. He just had to go and save me, make me fall in love with him, and put an end to my everyday normal life. My name you ask? My name isn't the name that is important in this story. I'm the normal one, I'm just the love interest. His name is the one that is important. They call him Pyro. His power is with fire, so I guess it works. To me though, he will always just be Warren.

………………………………...

"Evy? Are you done with the tub? I want to clean it." I looked over at my friend and business partner, Katie. She was standing by the tub ready to clean out all the dirt and dog hair that had collected from the German Shepherd I had just washed.

"Yep, this was the last dog today," I said back. Katie and I own a small groomer's shop in Maxville. We're both twenty and just finished a simple two years in college. Her daddy is a doctor, and she is an only child. Yeah, he pretty much paid for everything and when I say everything, I mean it. He bought us the place, the supplies, some advertising, and he even got us this really nice apartment right near the shop. Now I wouldn't say we were handed everything on a silver platter though. Have you ever tried to get into the dog grooming business. Its hard work. You have to actually get people to trust you with their pets and some people are down right picky with what they want. I'm not going to brag, but I do think the both of us are pretty good. We are one of the only places around that will actually groom a cat. Sure, sounds easy to you but just try restraining an angry feline and getting mats out of its fur. Not a fun job, let me tell you.

"Good. I'm going to clean this and then be on my way. You're all set to close up yourself right?"

"Don't even worry about cleaning up. You'll miss your plane. I've got everything under control." Katie was leaving on vacation with her father, his girlfriend and her children, a family bonding type of trip. What kind of friend would I be if I kept her at work just to clean up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go." I watched her leave and then got back to work on the beautiful shepherd that I was drying. An hour later, the dog was perfect. Her owner came in paid, left a nice tip and left. I locked the door and got to work on cleaning up. Katie had texted my phone and let me know that she was gone. A whole week to myself. I was half excited and half scared. Excited because sometimes, I just loved being alone. Scared because even though I welcomed the loneliness, I was scared of living alone. I wasn't one to follow the super hero news, but there had been a lot of villains acting up lately. Plus, the hero that worked in my area of town was a new one. Pyro, that was his name. He was the same age as me and had only been an official super hero for about a year. He had a fan base of mostly teenage girls. I guess he could be considered hot, not pun intended, that is if you go for the whole spandex and mask look. From what I've read, he seemed like the typical bad boy, which was just my type. Too bad my life was so boring that I bet ten bucks, as in the money not the deer, that I will never meet the guy.

………………………………...

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High or any of it's characters!

………………………………...

I ended up leaving a lot later than I thought I would. I didn't think that it would take as much time as it did doing all the work by myself. God, this week was going to kill me. Why the hell did I ever agree to keep the place open by myself? Oh, that's right, I'm a grown up now. Ha, no more mom to pay the bills. So as I'm leaving, I decided that tomorrow night, I'm not going to walk home. Usually, Katie and I walk home because we live so close, but being alone and walking are just two things I don't want to do together. So anyway, I'm walking minding my own business and suddenly I felt myself being pulled down some side street and pushed against a wall. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I screamed bloody murder. Mostly because Murder was what was on my mind. I saw my life flashing before my eyes.

"I would shut up if I were you," came the voice of my attacker.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I figured it was a him, I mean I couldn't see the face but the person was huge.

"Your money, and your body." Alright, that got me scared. I was a virgin. Yep, at twenty I had never gotten laid. I believed in the whole waiting for your one true love, but right at that second, it didn't look like my true love was going to be getting my innocence. Well, mother always told me, if you are being attacked do your best to get away. Make as much noise as you can, the person is probably going to kill you anyway. Might as well give it your all. So I did just that. I kicked and screamed. I think I bit his hand at one point, I'm not really sure. It didn't taste all that great. He slapped me across the face and slammed my head against the wall more than once. Just as I was about to pass out, my arm felt really, really hot. The only thing I could think of was , "holy shit, now I'm on fire for some reason." Then I felt the guy let me go. Did I say let me go? I mean, he tossed me to the ground. I think I screamed out in pain, I'm not really sure. I landed on my ankle funny and from that, the pain in my head, and I think the burn on my arm, I passed out.

When I woke up I couldn't move my arm or my leg. Hell, my whole body felt stiff. I realized I was on some sort of soft bed. As I opened my eyes, I found out I was in my room. How I got in my room, I had no idea. I started sitting up when a voice stopped me.

"You shouldn't be getting up." I turned to the voice and I would have screamed if I wasn't in so much shock. There standing in front of me was Pyro. One of the world's hottest super heroes was in my bed room.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He seemed to hesitate for a second.

"I saved you from that guy, but um, I sort of burned you in the process, and when he tossed you away from him, I kind of didn't catch you, causing you to break your ankle. But the guy is in jail as we speak, so don't worry he won't bother you again." He seemed to be trying to sound all powerful and super hero like. It wasn't really working. He seemed more of the tough guy who just wanted to sound nice. His voice was hot though.

"Wait a second, did you just say you burned me?"

"Well, yeah. Fire is my power and I was using it to save you."

"Ok, thanks for the saving but, did you really need to use your powers? It wasn't like the guy was some super villain. He was a normal every day Joe, who just so happened to want some money and some ass. You could have easily knocked him out without the whole fire stuff."

"Are you really fighting me about how I saved you? Would you rather go back in time and have me let the guy rob and hurt you?"

"That can't happen. I read the paper. You're power is fire not turning back time. Oh, and what the hell are you doing in my house?" He must have went through my bag, found out where I lived, used the key to my house, and let us both in.

"I couldn't just take you to the hospital. I was the cause of some of your injuries. The papers would have a field day with that. So I guess its my responsibility to take care of you."

"One, don't sound so happy. Two, I don't need taking care of." I started to stand up only to realize my ankle was in fact broken. As I started to fall, I felt a pair of strong arms catch me.

"I told you not to get up. Now you're going to stay in this bed and I'm going to take care of you. Well, me and some of my friends."

"Just how many of them are going to be coming here?"

"One or two maybe. Just when I can't be around."

"Really, thanks for saving my life but I can't sit around here all day. I have a job I have to get to. I can't just sit here and let you play doctor." He was getting mad I could tell. He didn't seem like the type of guy to actually care about other people and he didn't seem like he was used to people not going along with his wishes. I felt the temperature around me rise and only guessed it was coming from him. And damn my horrible mind, but when he was angry, he just got hotter and hotter.

"Alright, I've tried to be nice about it. You are going to stay in this bed." As he said that he pushed me back down. God, why was I getting turned on? "I am going to take care of you until you are healed, and you aren't going to tell anyone what happened."

"Oh I see how it is. You are taking care of me so I don't tell anyone. I won't tell ok, that's done. Now go away and leave me alone."

"I don't think so."

"Ok hot head, I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get out of my house and then I'm going to call the cops." He just smirked at me from behind his mask. "One."

He wasn't moving and I knew it. "Two. Three. Four. Anytime you like just leave. Five. Six." Really why the hell wasn't he going anywhere? "Seven. Eight. Nine. Ok buddy you asked for it, I'll really call. Ten." That's when I realized the phone was at the other end of the room. Crap, that sucks. I tried to get up again but he just pushed me back down.

"The cops wont do anything. I'm a super hero, remember." I sighed and settled back down into my bed. I looked over at the clocked and almost freaked when I saw that it was 8:00 am the next morning. Wow I really must have been out of it. I also noticed that he had wrapped the burn on my arm and some how splinted my ankle.

"Thank you for taking care of my injuries, but please I have to go open my shop."

"You aren't in any condition to be working today."

"But the customers will be waiting. I can't just not show up. There isn't anyone else working there." He handed me the phone.

"Call them and let them know you won't be in for a while." I knew he was right. There was no way I could groom dog's with a busted leg. I asked him to get me the note book that was on my desk. It had all my appointments listed in it for the next couple weeks. I ended up spending the next half hour calling everyone and telling them I wouldn't be able to groom their pets. They weren't happy, and when customers weren't happy, I wasn't happy. At least Katie would only be gone for a week. She would come back and he would leave. And to think I thought my life was boring.

………………………………...

Well that's the end of that chapter.. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I decided to post another chapter tonight. I'm so bored I just didn't know what else to do but write. Please Review when you are done reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High.

………………………………...

I ended up spending most of my day in bed. He ended up spending most of the day sleeping in a chair in my room. Really, who was watching who? I was starting to get hungry and I really had to go to the bathroom. How do you tell a really hot guy that you have to use the bathroom? Talk about embarrassment. Maybe if I just tip toed out of the room we wouldn't need to talk about what I was doing out of my bed. Oh, that's right I had a broken ankle. Yep, tip toeing around wasn't going to work. So I started to slide out of bed. I leaned against the wall and sort of hopped toward the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked me, not even opening his eyes.

"I need to go to the bathroom." There I said it. I can feel my face turning red. Damn my non ability to hide my blush. He sighed and got out of the chair. I froze as he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He placed me down inside and left the room. I did what I had to do and when I reopened the door, he was standing right there. He went to pick me back up, but I back away a little.

"Do you really need to carry me?"

"You can't walk."

"I know but, I just don't like people to carry me." Wow I know that sounded weird. Like I had people trying to carry me around all the time.

"Too bad," he said and picked me up. He dropped me on my bed and went to the chair. He seemed to be going back to sleep. This whole situation was really weird. I had spent most of the day sleeping but now I just couldn't anymore.

"So, we didn't really introduce ourselves. I'm Evelyn Whitman but everyone calls me Evy."

"Pyro."

"So you want me to call you Pyro all the time, or is there some other name I can call you?"

"Pyro."

"Well you aren't much for talking." I could see him glare at me from behind his mask. "You know who you remind me of? The heat miser from A Year Without A Santa Claus. You know the guy who liked it really hot? I was always more of a fan of the Snow Miser. He was funnier. Had better jokes, was a lot nicer, his mini misers were even better than the heat miser's."

"Would you just shut up?"

"Listen hot cakes, if you are going to keep me stuck in this bed, you better give me something to do. I'm bored and it hasn't even been a whole day." He seemed to be trying to ignore me. "Its not even like you are doing a good job. I'm so hungry. You need to provide me food if you are going to be taking care of me." He stood up without talking and left the room. When he came back, he handed me a plate with a couple pieces of burnt toast and a class of apple juice.

"Oh my God. The heat miser has struck again! You call this food? You burnt the toast. What did you do, use your powers instead of the toaster?"

"If you don't like it, then don't eat it."

"Take me to the kitchen, I'll make us both something to eat. I'm sure you haven't had anything in a while." When I said this, he didn't complain. He just picked me up and brought me to the kitchen. "Alright what do you feel like having? I'm in the mood for some taco salad. Is that alright with you?" He didn't say anything so I guessed it was. I started hopping around the kitchen, getting the stuff that I needed. He just sat at the small table, waiting for me to finish. It didn't take long to make. Taco salad is one of the easiest meals to make anyway. You just basically have to cook the hamburger and everything else is just tossed in cold. The dishwasher was clean so I took some plates and silverware out of it. I was thankful that I wouldn't have to get things out of the cupboards, considering it would have given me a hard time. When Pyro saw that I was almost done, he stood and took the plates and the food and placed them on the table. He then lifted me into his arms and put me on the chair next to his. He even lifted my broken ankle and put it on the chair next to me. We started eating in silence and I knew I was going to freak out if he didn't start talking.

"You know, if you are going to be here a lot, you really can't continue with this not talking to me thing."

"Like you said before, I'm not much for talking."

"Yeah, I'm sure it goes good with this whole bad boy image that you have. Really, if you are in my house, you will talk or no food." I took away his plate and held it away from him when he reached to take it back.

"Give that back.'

"I made it and I have the right to take it away." He stood up and took the plate from my hand. I had no way of stopping him with this stupid leg injury.

"Man, heat miser, you take away all the fun."

"It's Pyro. Not heat miser, not hot cakes, not hot head."

"Well, seems like Hottie McHoterson can't take a simple joke."

"You are really starting to bug me!"

"What are you going to do? Burn me? You already did that remember?" He gave me this really weird growling sound, took his plate and walked into the next room. I finished my meal alone and by the time I was done, he hadn't returned to the room. I could hear the TV on, so I was guessing he wouldn't be coming back soon. I stood up and gathered all I could carry, hopping over to the counter to put it all away. In the middle of all my hopping, I lost my balance and found myself landing against the hard floor.

"Ow," I said pushing myself into a sitting position. I heard him running into the room and found myself in his arms a second later.

"You just don't listen do you?" he asked me. He wasn't the easiest person to get a long with, and with all the stress from being attacked and hurting myself, I did what most girls would do if they were in my situation. I started to cry. Not just a couple little tears, I was full on sobbing. I think I freaked him out a little bit, because he practically ran back to my room and placed me on my bed. I couldn't control myself. I was crying into his shoulder and he was rubbing my back and shushing me. Where the mean bad boy went I did not know, because Pyro had turned into this sweet super hero, trying to calm me down. When the last of my tears were gone, I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry," I said to him softly.

"Don't worry about it. I have to go patrol around town and take care of a couple things. Do you think you will be alright by yourself for a little bit?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I think I should be fine." I looked at the clock. It was 6:30 at night. "What time are you going to be coming back?"

"Some time tomorrow morning I think."

"Don't forget to lock the door when you leave," I said. I was still a little freaked about being attacked. I didn't want just anyone to be able to walk right in. He started swinging my key ring around his finer.

"I have your keys."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Bye," he said and left my room. When I heard the door shut and lock, I stood out of bed and slowly made my way over to my dresser. I pulled out some clean Pj's and underwear. When I was changed, I knew I would never make it to the bathroom alone. It was a little gross to not brush my teeth, let alone shower, but I knew I would need some help. I got back into my bed. I didn't like the silence, so I turned the small TV that was in my room on. When I found nothing worth watching, I left it on some random station, turned the volume down a little, and settled into my blankets ready to fall back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here is the next chapter. I'm not sure if I will be able to get another one in before Christmas, so if I don't, Happy holidays to everyone!

Thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own sky high or any of it's characters.

………………………………...

When I woke up I was in my normal sleeping position. I was curled up in a ball, my blanket over my head, and I was facing my wall. My ankle was throbbing in pain and I knew it was because of Pyro's poor job at wrapping it. Hey, he was a super hero, not a doctor. I would have sat up and started complaining but I could hear some voices by my bed. I stayed as still as possible so I could listen to them without them knowing that I was awake.

"Really Warren, what were you thinking? This is such a bad idea." came a girl's voice. Why the hell was there a girl in my room and who was this Warren guy.

"I couldn't take her to the hospital. When they found out I had burned her, I would have been in all the papers as Maxville's crappiest super hero. Really Hippie, it's not as bad as it seems." I then realized that this Warren guy was actually Pyro. That wasn't good. If he found out I knew who he was, he would kill me for sure.

"I don't know Warren, I think Layla is right on this one," came another voice. Great there are three people in my room with super powers. I'm dead. Like really I know how people say "I'm dead" as a joke but I mean it. I'm literally going to die.

"Would you stop calling me Warren? It's Pyro when we are here."

"It's not like she's awake," came the voice of the other random guy. Oh crap. They are looking at me, I know they are. Ok Evy, just even out your breathing, calm down, don't draw attention to yourself. That's it calm down, you'll be just fine. Nothing bad is going to….

"No she isn't," said Pyro, or Warren. He walked over to my bed and grabbed my blankets, pulling them off of me. "How much did you hear?"

"How much? Um, I didn't hear anything." He too hold of my arm, unfortunately the one that he had burned. His grip was tight and he was so angry it was like reburning my skin. "Please stop you're hurting me."

"I'll ask you again, how much did you hear?"

"Alright I heard that you're name was Warren and her name was Layla. I have no idea what his name is but I'm on their side. Really Warren, this was a bad idea!" He let me go and I moved as far away from him as possible. I must have looked so strange, all pushed against the wall, holding my arm to my chest, with my injured leg laying limply away from the rest of my body. I looked at the three of them. They were all wearing simple masks but normal clothing. Warren just had a pair of jeans and black t-shirt on. If I wasn't so scared of him at the moment, my hormones would have been all out of wack, due to his oh so delicious muscles. No one said anything for a couple minutes and then Layla broke the silence. She took off her mask and the boys looked at her with shock clear in their eyes.

"There is no reason to wear this anymore, she knows my name. You might as well take yours off too Warren."

"I don't think so," he said.

"If you are going to be going along with this great plan of yours, you might as well get her to trust you. How can she do that if you are wearing a mask." I just loved how she was talking about me as if I wasn't there. I watched as Warren slowly took off his mask and I almost gasped out loud. Really, could the guy be anymore perfect? He was the hottest thing on two legs. I then turned my attention to the other guy. He also removed his mask and then smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Will Stronghold. This is my girlfriend Layla Williams. We are the friends that are going to help Warren take care of you." I kind of just stared at him. I was at a total loss of words, and that's not something that happens to me a lot. He moved the chair that was in my room a little closer to my bed and sat down. Layla took a seat on his lap, and Warren took a seat at the edge of my bed. I was starting to panic with the three of them being so close. I figured this was the moment where they were going to brainwash me into forgetting their names, or use some other horrible power to make sure I never told their identities to anyone. Warren made a move to grab my arm again. All I could do was press myself closer into the wall and let out a small whimper.

"Please don't hurt me," I said.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softer than he normally talked. "I just want to look at your arm." I gave him my arm and he unwrapped it. He dropped my arm and left the room. When he came back, he had new bandages and some type of cream, I'm sure took care of burns. He took care of my arm and then let it go. "How is your leg doing?"

"It hurts really bad this morning."

"What happened to her leg?" asked Will.

"The guy that attacked her pushed her away from him rather hard. I kind of didn't catch her. I was too busy trying to get him. She landed funny and broke it," said Warren.

"And you just have it wrapped up?" yelled Layla, standing up. "Warren are you crazy? She needs her ankle to be put in a cast." Warren glared at her and I could have swore I heard him growl.

"We can't just put it in a cast without taking her to the doctors now can we?"

"This is really the stupidest idea you have ever had." Layla must have known Warren for a long time to be able to talk to him like that. Sure I was joking around with him yesterday, but she really seemed to mean it when she practically called him dumb. I watched as she went to the window in my room and opened it. "Now, this won't be as good as a cast, but it will help better than what he has put on your leg," she said to me. I watched as she lifted her arms as if calling something. All of a sudden there were these vines coming through my window. Layla walked over to my leg and undid Warren's bandages. The vines started to wrap around my ankle. It wasn't tight enough that it hurt, but it was tight enough so I couldn't move my ankle around. It was a cast made out of plants, talk about organic. When my ankle was all wrapped up, the vine broke off and the rest of the plant went back out my window. I just looked at Layla for a couple seconds, my mouth hanging open.

"That has got to be the coolest thing I have ever saw!" I said to her. "Really that is the sickest power ever. Forget about his fire, really controlling plants, that is wicked cool." Layla smiled at me and I was pretty sure that the two of us were going to be great friends.

"Alright, I have to go to work," said Warren, standing up off my bed.

"Like super hero work?" I asked.

"No, I work at the Paper Lantern. I'm a bus boy." He worked at a Chinese restaurant? That was weird.

"You mean you have a real job?" Not that it was a "real" job, it seemed more like a high school job.

"I have bills to pay too, you know," he snapped at me.

"I'm going to take off too," said Will. "I'll see you later Evy. Layla." He gave her a kiss and then left my room. He seemed nice. I don't think I would mind having him around.

"Layla is going to stay here with you until I get back from work."

"Ok."

"You want me to bring something back for supper or do you feel like hopping around the kitchen again?" he asked with a smirk. Oh, so now he is trying to joke around with me. Well buddy, I'm still a little scared of you, so it's going to be some time before I start joking around with you again.

"Sure, I would love some orange chicken, and some pork fried rice. Oh maybe some lo mein too."

"Anything else?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"No that should be it. Thanks."

"No prob. Oh, I got you these." He placed some crutches close to my bed. "I thought you would like to get around a little easier." Wow, I couldn't believe he had actually went out of his way to get me some crutches.

"Oh, thanks, um.. Warren. Is Warren ok or would you still like me to call you Pyro?"

"Warren is fine. I'll see you later." With that said he left. I turned to Layla and smiled.

"So tell me, has he always been like this?"

"Always."

"When did you first meet him?"

"Back when I was a freshman at our super hero high school. He was a junior, and he was Will's worst enemy."

"No way."

"Yeah. It wasn't until the two teamed up to stop some evil villain from taking over, did they become friends."

"I don't picture him the type to have friends."

"He didn't before we came along. He still can be rather antisocial though."

"I noticed. And now the world's biggest hot head is stuck with me."

"Well, he's already burned you, what more can he do?"

"Funny, I told him that last night."

"What did he do?"

"Stormed out of the room."

"I think Warren has finally met his match."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, most girls either fall all over him, or run away from him in fear. He isn't used to people standing up to him."

"Well, I'm not going to back down in my own house."

"Good, don't. Now what are we going to do until he gets back from work? Hmm, you got any good movies?" I pointed over to my stands of DVDs that she must have missed. How she missed them, I had no idea. I had almost three stands full of movies. Movies were one of my passions. "What do you feel like watching?"

"I don't care. I like all those movies, I mean I wouldn't own them if I didn't. Just pick what you feel like watching." I watched as she picked The Princess Bride. I should have guessed she would pick that movie. I loved it so I didn't really care.

"We can go watch it in the living room. It can't be much comfortable for you on that chair."

"I don't want to make you move."

"It's no problem. Just hand me the crutches." She did and then I slowly made my way to the small living room in my apartment. I settled down on the couch, while Layla sat in the reclining chair, that is after she put the movie in. We started the movie and after some fun quoting and a couple tears at the end, I made my way to take a shower. The best part about my plant cast was I could get it went and nothing would happen. Hurray for Layla and her powers. Getting into the shower was a lot harder than I though and getting out was even harder. I realized I had totally forgotten new cloths. I wrapped a towel around my body and opened the door to call Layla for help. When I opened the door though, there stood Warren, and not Layla. I gasped, pulled the towel closer to my body, and of course, clumsy me, slipped when I tried to move away from him. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for the fall but it never happened. I felt myself against a hard body. When I opened my eyes I was against Warren. I was starting to loose count on how many times I was ending up in his arms.

"We just keep meeting like this," he said. I knew my face must have been as red as a tomato. Nope, a tomato isn't good enough. If I could think of a better analogy I would, but I'm standing in Warren's arms in nothing but a towel. My mind really isn't working.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's nice to see you too," he said sarcastically. I sort of smiled and made a huge mistake. I looked up into his eyes. His hands were on my waist and mine were on his shoulders. I was still pressed against his body and I'm scared to say, that was the only thing holding my towel together. I could feel his body warming up a little bit and I'm pretty sure it wasn't because he was angry. "I came home for my break. Layla had to go home for a minute. That's why I'm here and not her."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. I hardly even got that out. Our eyes were locked and I swear we were moving closer. His eyes shifted to my lips and I licked them subconsciously. As our heads moved closer, my eyes drifted shut. I knew this was going to be one hell of a kiss, if it wasn't for one thing.

"I'm back!" Layla called out. Warren let me go and I caught my towel just before it fell off.

"I'll go get her to come help you," he said quietly, walking away. Damn that was so close!

………………………………...

Well I hate to end it there but I have to. The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the next chapter. I didn't think I would get it out before Christmas but I did. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. I'm going to be real busy the next couple of days. So anyway thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad people are liking this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own sky high.

………………………………...

I heard the door shut and knew that Warren had left. Layla came to the bathroom and the second she saw me she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What were you two doing? Your face is all red. Oh my God! Were you guys kissing?" My face got redder, if that was possible.

"No," I said. "You came back and interrupted it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it should have never happened. Please don't mention it again. I bet he wants to forget all about it."

"Sure, alright. Um.. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, I forgot my cloths and its kind of hard to crutch places with not but a towel on."

"I'll get you something to wear."

"Just grab my bathrobe, its hanging in my closet." Layla went into my room and came back with my robe. I put it on and went back to my room. As I gathered what I wanted to wear, I had a nice argument inside my head. Seriously, why the hell did I almost kiss him? I hate him and he hates me. Well, I don't really hate him. I.. don't know him, yeah, that's it I don't know him. I can't go around kissing guys I don't know. This situation is getting so complicated. I don't know how much longer I can put up with having super heroes looking after me.

Once I was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, I made my way to the living room, where I could hear Layla watching TV.

"You know, I don't need you to stay here and take care of me." I saw her face fall. Crap, I didn't want to upset the girl. "Not that I don't love the company, I just feel bad making you stay here and baby sit me."

"It's no problem. I can only stay for another half hour anyway. I have to go to work."

"Real work or super hero work?"

"Real work," she said with a laugh. "I'm not a super hero. I'm still in high school. I'm a senior actually. So is Will."

"I'm so glad to be done with high school. I don't even want to think of super high school." Layla started laughing.

"You have no idea how bad it is. So what about you? Do you go to college."

"I finished that. I actually own a grooming shop with my friend."

"That's cool."

"Yeah it is." We spent the rest of her half hour talking and getting to know each other. I really liked Layla. She was a nice girl and had some sick powers. When she left I was a little sad to see her leave, but she told me she would visit sometime later on in the week. I had no idea what time Warren would be back from work, so I decided to settle down on the couch and watch a movie. That's when I realized all my movies were in my room and that would mean I would have to walk all the way back there to pick one out. Well, I was way to lazy to do that, so I settled on watching TV. I saw that I love the 80's 3D was on Vh1 so I left it on that. There was nothing better than reliving the past with random comedians making fun of everything. As I watched the show, I felt my eyelids getting heavy and eventually fell asleep.

When I felt myself moving, I slowly started waking up. I wasn't surprised to find myself in Warren's arms. I was ending up in them a lot lately, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

"Hey," he said. "Do you want some of the food I brought back, or do you want me to just put you to bed?"

"Bed please," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his shoulder. He was warm, I loved going to sleep feeling warm. I missed his warmth the second he put me on my bed.

"Good night," he said. I don't really remember if I said anything back, I just fell back asleep. The next time I woke up I wasn't in Warren's arms but still in my bed. Damn. My alarm clock said 6:30 am and because I had gone to bed so early, I was no longer tired. I hate how some people can sleep forever. I'm so not one of them. Once I wake up I'm up for good. So I got out of bed and found my crutches leaning against the wall, close to me. Aww, Warren must have brought them to me before he left for the night. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, did what I had to do and then went to the kitchen. I felt like pancakes and syrup. Lots of Syrup. I really needed some sugar. As I started gathering the things I needed, I heard the TV on in the other room. My first thought was Warren forgot to turn it off. I sighed and cursed him. Now I would have to make my way over there to shut it off. I didn't want to waste electricity. As I hobbled my way to the next room, I almost screamed when I found someone on my couch. I calmed down when I saw it was just my super hero guardian. I wish he had told me he was going to stay over, I would have gotten him a blanket and a pillow. I watched him sleep for a couple of seconds and decided he was one of the cutest sleepers I had ever seen. Not that I was the best judge on sleeping guys. I went to my room and got a blanket and a pillow and slowly made my way back to the living room. I was really starting to hate these crutches. They sucked big time. I put the blanket over Warren. It wasn't like he needed it, he could keep warm himself but I just thought it was a nice thing to do. I then slowly lifted his head and placed the pillow under it. God, he had the softest hair ever. I just wanted to run my finger through it. Get a grip of yourself Evy, he would burn you if you did that. I left him and went back to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I tried to be as quiet as possible but when I saw him tiredly walk into the kitchen, I knew I hadn't done such a good job.

"What are you doing up? Its way to early," he said.

"I couldn't sleep. You want some pancakes?" He nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "Thanks for bringing me to my bed last night." He just nodded again. I wish he was more of a talker but whatever. I went back to making food and like last time, when he saw that it was ready, he came and brought everything to the table. He didn't carry me over this time though. "Are you staying here today or do you have to work again?"

"I have to work. Will and Layla have school so you'll be by yourself today."

"That's fine, I don't need someone with me all the time."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I ignored his sarcasm and ate my pancakes. Mmmm they were really good, but what can I say? I'm a great cook. Warren must have liked them too because he ate them wicked fast. He was putting his dish in the sink, when the phone rang. He grabbed the cordless and handed it to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Evy, what is this I hear about you closing the grooming shop for the week?" Oh crap. I knew that voice. It was David. He was one of my customers. Sometimes I thought he brought his dog in just so he could talk to me. It was rather creepy actually. He wasn't my type. He was one of those guys who tries to buy girls off. He has already given me a $50 tip. Sure I took it but that doesn't mean I like him. Oh shut up, tell me you wouldn't take that much money if someone was just handing it to you.

"David, hi. I actually, broke my ankle and Katie is on vacation, so there isn't anyone to run the place. She'll be back next week and it'll reopen."

"Do you need me to bring you anything? Help you out in anyway?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure, I could be over in a second."

"No David, I'm fine."

"Well, alright, I'll call you later then. I hope your ankle gets better."

"Thanks, bye." Crap, crap, crap. He was going to be calling nonstop until I got back to work. I hate how when you like guys, they don't give you the time of day. When you don't like them, they won't leave you alone.

"Who was that?" asked Warren. He didn't look happy.

"Just one of my customers."

"A customer that wanted to come over?" he asked. What the hell is this? An interrogation? What concern of it was his.

"He is more like a friend."

"Yeah, just a friend I'm sure. He can't come over."

"For your information, he is just a friend and I told him not to come over. If I wanted him to, he would."

"I don't want anyone but Will, Layla, or myself coming here."

"What gives you the right to tell me who I can and can't have at my own house?"

"I'm taking care of you, I say what goes."

"Taking care of me? As far as I've seen it all you've done is carry me around. I've feed you and given you a place to sleep. Seems like I'm doing more of the taking care of." Yeah, I knew that wasn't true. He saved my life, saved me from falling many times, brought me Chinese food, and even got me crutches. I was just so pissed off at him I kept on going. "Maybe I'll call him back up and have him come over right now. How would you like that?" He grabbed the phone from me and tossed it into the other room.

"Looks like you won't be calling him now."

"You might be "watching" over me Heat miser, but that doesn't mean you control me." And then I did the only thing that came to mind. I took the glass of water I was drinking and tossed it at him. Yeah, I know, not the smartest idea. He was so angry that the water turned to steam and he was literally, steaming mad. I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared of him. I was surprised at what he did next though. He took the bottle of syrup and started squeezing it out over my head. I started screaming.

"Warren! Stop it! That stuff is never going to come out of my hair!" He was holding my wrists in one hand and pouring the syrup all over me. I broke one hand free and grabbed the butter. I stood as high as I could on one leg and started to smear it all in his hair. It was so gross but it was worth it. He grabbed my hand again to stop me and when he took a step back, he ended up slipping on a puddle of syrup on the floor. Warren went down and because he was holding me, I went down too. He landed on his back and I landed on top of him. Normally in this position I would have started to blush and back away from him, but he was covered in butter and I was covered in syrup. We both started laughing uncontrollably. His laugh is the best. It was the first time I had seen him smile, let alone laugh, and after it, I had the desire to make him laugh all the time. Ha-ha, I know, that sounded wicked corny, but it's so true. When we finally settled down he lifted me up and placed me back on the chair.

"Ew, this is so gross," I said.

"It's your fault, you started it."

"You deserved it, you were freaking out over nothing."

"It isn't nothing. Evy, you can't let other people know I'm here. You already know who I am and I'm going to have to trust that you won't tell anyone my secret. I'll be damned though if I let anyone else in on that secret." I don't think I actually listened to what he was saying. It was the first time I had heard him say my name. Then I registered what he had said and smiled. He trusted me.

"I won't tell anyone I promise."

"I know you won't. Can I use your shower? I need to get cleaned up for work." Oh God, Evy, answer him. Don't think about him in the shower. Just say yes.

"Um.. Sure." He walked to the bathroom and I could hear the water start to run. Ok, what was I thinking about yesterday? That's right I don't know him. Yep, I can't be falling for a guy I don't know. I don't know anything about the real him. I don't even like him that much. I just like his muscles and that smile. Maybe his mysterious eyes as well. Oh crap, I can't be falling for a super hero. Wait a second. How dare he leave me to clean up this mess! Damn it Warren I'm not cleaning this up alone! But I did. It was hard, but I did.

………………………………...

Alright that's the end of another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Huzzah! I have finished another chapter! I'm waiting for my family to finish getting ready so we can drive for about an hour and a half to get to some crazy family party.. Oh boy.. Not really. Anyway sorry for the lack of updates these past days.. The other day I was busy at the movies.. I saw Sweeney Todd .. It was sooo good. And yesterday I was making Christmas cookies.. Got to love the holidays. Anyway Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad people are liking this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High.

………………………………...

When I was done cleaning up the mess, I was so ready for a shower. One problem, Warren was still using it. What the hell was he doing? Going through my different body washes so he could smell perfect for work, or maybe he was conditioning his hair to give it the right bounce. Seriously, he had been in there way too long, what was he a girl? I really just couldn't take it anymore. My hair was getting really gross. So, as hard as it was, I stuck my head in the sink and started washing it with dish soap. Hey, when grooming dogs I sometimes use Dawn to get out grease, so using dish soap is not going to kill me. It really was one of the hardest things to do. I'm short. 5'1 and a half, and damn it, I'm proud of that half. So standing over the sink, with one leg to support me, is not an easy task. As I'm trying to get out all the syrup, I hear the blow dryer coming from the other room. Oh lovely. He is blow drying his hair. It's not like he had syrup to get out, just butter. I should have given him the dish soap, it would have gotten that grease out in a second. I feel like I've gone camping and rubbed up against a tree with sap all over it. This was so not my idea of a perfect Monday morning. I was concentrating so hard on cleaning my hair, and not falling over, that I screamed when I felt another pair of hands on my head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," came Warren's voice. He seemed to be washing my hair, but all I could think about was how I could feel his body pressed against my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
"Helping you. All I had was butter in my hair, this syrup must be killing you." So I dropped my hands and let him do the work. He must have brought out some of my shampoo, and put some on my head, because I could smell the fruity smell of it. I don't know about other girls, but I love it when guys play with my hair. Just the feel of someone's hand moving over my scalp, calms me down. "Man this is hard to get out isn't it?" he asked. I think it was harder to get out because my hair was long. I wasn't one of those girls who got into the fashionable hair styles. I've worn my hair the same way forever. I leave it down or I put it in a pony tail, that's it. I've never even changed the color of my hair or added highlights. It already has natural ones. My hair is a dark brown but in the summer it gets some red in it, I love it. After a while longer of Warren playing with my hair, it was all clean again.

"Thanks," I told him, while put my hair in the towel that he gave me.

"You're welcome. Next time you start a food fight though, I'm not helping you out."

"Oh, like you helped me clean up?"

"I never said I wouldn't help. If you had just waited I would have cleaned it when I got out of the shower."

"Yeah, and leave the mess all over the floor. God, you're such a guy. Leave it and do the work later." He just laughed and headed for the door.

"I'll be back later. Try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone."

"I'll do my best." As he left I sat back down at the kitchen table to think of what to do. I was so tired of being at home so I though I would go out for a little bit. I could drive, my left ankle was broken not my right. So I ran, I mean I crutched, to the bathroom, showered, changed cloths, and grabbed my purse. I made my way to my car and got in. Where I was going, I wasn't sure.

I ended up at the mall and soon found out that it was a horrible idea. I was trying to make my way through crowds of people, while moving fast enough so I didn't piss anyone off. I was getting tired. I should have known that would happen. I hadn't been out of the house in two days, and here I was at the mall. Smart idea Evy. I didn't end up getting anything because after a half hour of trying to walk in the mall, I decided it wasn't worth my trouble and left.

As I was back in my car, I wondered what to do next. There wasn't anything fun I could do so I drove to a small park near my house and parked my car. I walked over to the park's play ground and sat myself down on a swing. Besides someone playing with my hair, swinging on swings also calms me down. Swings are to me what go-carts are to Randal Graves in Clerks II. If you've never seen Clerks II then what the hell is your problem? You also wouldn't know how Randal feels about the go-carts. They bring him back to a better time in his life, they center him. Well, that's how I feel about swings. They remind me of when I was a child with not a care in the world. What was my current struggle you might ask? It just might have something to do with a certain super hero that has been showing up at my house nonstop. Yeah, I'm thinking about Warren again. I should probably stop thinking about him, it isn't healthy. Its just sometimes he pisses me off so much and other times, like when he was washing my hair, he was the sweetest guy ever. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen once my ankle was better. Would he stop visiting me? Or was he going to still come around? I was getting used to having him in the house and I knew he wouldn't continue to be there once Katie was back. Hell, I haven't even told him I had a roomie yet. I mean, there is another bed room full of someone's stuff, he has to know. As I was sitting deep in thought, I jumped when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Oh God, it was Warren and he didn't sound happy.

"I'm at the park near my house, why?"

"Stay there," he said and then hung up. So I sat and waited and after a couple minutes I saw him walking my way.

"Hey," I said, with a smile, but he didn't return it.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Swinging?"

"I mean out of the house? I thought I made it clear before that I didn't want you to leave."

"No you didn't. You made it clear that you didn't want anyone over the house. So now I can't go anywhere either?"

"No you can't."

"What the hell? I can't just sit at home you know. People break bones all the time and they leave their houses. Why can't I."

"Because I'm telling you, you can't."

"That isn't good enough reason for me." Warren then grabbed my arm and pulled me off the swing. I landed on two feet and I screamed out in pain. It really hurt. I know he didn't mean to do it, but he did. I was already pissed at him and that just gave me another reason to be angry. "Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled.

"Come on, we are going back to your house."

"No, I'm staying here. What were you even doing back? I though you had to work today?"

"I was at work and I called you, when no one picked up I thought you might have hurt yourself. When I found you gone when I rushed back, I didn't know what to think."

"Oh, did I scare you? Well, good! I'm so tired of this whole protective thing. Let me live my life! It's just a broken ankle, and the burns not even bothering me." He didn't let me finish my little rant. Instead he picked me up and carried me to my car. He didn't pick me up like he normally did though. Normally, its bridal style, this time he just tossed me over his shoulder. Sure I got a nice view of his ass, but the blood was rushing to my head and the whole situation was very uncomfortable. He placed me on the hood of my car and went back for my crutches. Once he was back he held out his hand.

"What?" I asked.

"The keys?"

"No way. No one drives this car but me."

"Give me your keys."

"I'm not giving you my keys, you're pissed off and you're generating so much heat, I bet you would melt them."

"I'm not going to melt them. Give me your damn keys." I was tired of arguing and pretty much tired in general so I handed the keys over. Before he could lift me off the hood I slid off myself and hopped over the passengers side. The short ride back was spent in silence. I was so angry at him. To think I had spent all that time thinking of how I was going to miss him when I was better. What a waste of time. Once we were back at my apartment, I wouldn't let him help me. I crutched my way back home myself. I would be damned if I let him help me at all after this. Once inside I went right to my room. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. Apparently he wanted to talk to me though, because he followed me right into my room.

"Go away," I yelled at him. I knew I was acting childish but I didn't care. Acting childish was one of the things I did best.

"You really want me to go away?"

"Yes I do. I can't even stand to look at you. God, I hate you so much right now."

"Fine. You take care of yourself then. I wont be back."

"Good! I don't want you to come back." He left my room and I heard the main door slam. Oh, boy what the hell did I just do?


	7. Chapter 7

I just got back from midnight mass and I can not sleep. So I'm posting the next chapter.

Merry Christmas everyone.

Oh and I really need a name for a new villain. Its going to be a male with water as a power. Not ice, just water. I can't really seem to come up with a name so if anyone has any ideas, please send them my way.

Disclaimer: I don't own sky high : (

………………………………...

I looked at myself in the mirror and all I could think was "Eww." My eyes were all puffy from crying, and my face was all red and blotchy. It was 7:30 pm and he wasn't back yet. I didn't think he was ever coming back and it was all my fault. I didn't mean to yell and cause a fight, I just couldn't help it. Ugh, I hate myself. Why do I have to act this way? I'm seriously pmsing! That would also explain why I'm so emotional and can't stop crying. It's not like we were dating and I'm pretty sure he isn't thinking of me right now. My stomach growled. I sighed. The last time I had something to eat was this morning, with Warren. Oh boy, here comes more tears. I made my way to the kitchen to make something to eat but the phone rang before I could actually cook something.

"Hello?" I asked hoping it was him.

"Evy? It's Layla. Are you alright? Do you need me to come over?" She sounded worried and I bet Warren had told her about our fight.

"No, I'm fine. I guess you heard then?"

"Heard? It's all over the news." The news? Warren told the news about our fight? What the hell?

"What do you mean its all over the news?"

"Warren, fighting some crazy new villain, it's all over the TV. Haven't you been watching?"

"Um.. No."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it. Listen I'm fine. I'll call you if I need something." I hung up the phone and made my way over to the living room where the closest TV was. When I turned it on, sure enough, there was a news program covering the fight between Warren and some guy. They didn't know the villains name because it was some new person. They showed footage of Warren fighting and it didn't look good. Even the reporters were saying it looked like he might not win. This new guy had the power of water on his side. Warren was in trouble. I started to panic. I had just told the guy I hated him and now he might die. What I wouldn't do to take it all back and just tell him I didn't hate him. I had no idea what to do. I felt so useless. I hated just sitting there watching the TV, but it wasn't like I could run down to where all the action was taking place, not that he would have wanted me there to begin with. I turned the TV off and left the room. I couldn't watch it. It was just upsetting me more. I went to my room, changed into some pjs, and then went back to the living room. I didn't turn the TV back on. I just sat there, in silence. Talk about EMO.

I have no idea how many hours passed but I think around midnight, I heard the front door open. I stood from my seat and froze when I saw him walk into the room. He didn't say anything, and nor did I. He looked so tired and there was a large gash, dripping blood on his forehead. He walked until he was standing right in front of me. Without saying anything, I jumped into his arms. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It took him a minute but I soon felt his arms around my waist. My face was hiding in his neck and I started to cry again. He was safe, and he came back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I don't hate you at all. I'm such an idiot." Again he didn't say anything, he just pulled me closer. We stood there in silence just holding each other. After a couple minutes, I pulled back and gently touched the cut on his head.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll clean it for you." He did as he was told and I crutched my way to get some supplies. When I came back, I made him place his head on my lap so I could clean his wound. When he was taken care of, I have no idea what came over me, I kissed his forehead. Then his cheek and last I kissed his lips softly. The whole time his eyes had been closed, but the second I did that, they shot open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I said quickly. I just really hoped he wasn't made at me. His arm moved up and his hand was placed behind my head. He pulled my head down and pressed his lips against mine. My kiss had been soft. His kiss was rough, and full of passion. It made me dizzy. His kiss left us both gasping for breath when we were done. We still weren't talking to each other but the silence was no longer awkward, it was comfortable. His head still rested in my lap and I started to run my fingers through his hair. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. I took the blanket that was on the couch and placed it over him. He was sleeping on the length of the couch, where I was on the part that reclined. I put the foot rest up and feel asleep, still running my fingers over his head.

I woke up feeling myself moving and realized he was returning me to my bed. He gently placed me under the covers and went to leave. I grabbed his hand before he could.

"Please don't leave me again," I said, still sounding half asleep. He didn't ask questions just joined me under the covers. Warren wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him in return. I felt him place a kiss on my head, and that is the last thing I remembered before I feel back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I hope everyone had a nice holiday. I know I sure did. Now, to get down to business. I'm leaving for Florida on the 3rd. I can not wait to go but as sad as it is, I won't be able to update for a week. I'm going to try to get chapters out as fast as I can before I go.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added the story/me to your favorites or alert lists.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

………………………………...

I woke up feeling nice and warm, thanks to Warren. Now, I'm not normally one to cuddle so I was a little surprised to wake up touching as much of him as possible. My back was against his stomach, our legs entwined, his hand resting on my stomach and my hand resting on top of his hand. His breath was on my neck and it was giving me the shivers. Wasn't it just the other day I was saying that I didn't even know him and now I'm in bed with him. Wow, ha-ha I'm such a slut. Well, not really but still. I wish I could fall back asleep, but like I've said before once I'm up, I'm up. Now I'm kind of bored. I wish Warren would wake up. It's rather strange for me to just lay here.

"Would you stop moving around and go back to sleep?" asked the body behind me. I was so caught up in my thinking that I literally jumped.

"God heat miser, you scared me." He chuckled and pulled me closer against him, if that was even possible. "I didn't even know I was moving around." Eh, I must have been doing it while I was doing all that thinking.  
"Now you know, so stop it and get back to sleep."

"But I can't."

"And I can't if you can't. It's way too early for this." I moved my head so I could see the clock.

"It's nine in the morning. That is not too early."

"For me it is, so go back to sleep."

"But Warren, I can't."

"Then shut up so I can and don't whine."

"Make me." Yeah, I was in a playful mood. I'm guessing he was too because he rolled us so he was on top of me.

"Do you want to say that again?" he asked, with a smirk.

"I said, make me." He brought his lips down to mine and the kiss was as passionate as the one we shared last night. When he pulled away I was about to protest until he brought his lips to my neck. The second I heard a moan escape my mouth, I knew things were getting heated. As his hands started to wander, I knew that if I didn't stop him now, I wouldn't be able to later. Problem was, I didn't want to stop him. Good thing the phone rang so I didn't have to do the stopping by myself.

"Ignore it," he said in this amazing, husky, voice, and then he got right back to his magic work on my neck.

"I have to, it might be Layla checking up on me again." I didn't sound amazing. I just sounded all out of breath. He sighed and got up to get me the phone. He handed it to me and when I heard the voice, I was so pissed that it wasn't Layla like I though.

"David, hi," I said. God, the guy wouldn't leave me alone. He called me at least three times a day to make sure I was ok.

"Evy, how are you this morning."

"David. I'm fine. I'm not any better. I'm not coming back to work. As much as I appreciate you asking how I am, please stop calling."

"I have to call to make sure you are ok." Alright. The guy is half way to stalker and even though I know he won't do anything crazy, I was tired of his voice.

"No, you don't have to call. You need to…" before I could finish what I was saying, Warren took the phone from my hand.

"Listen buddy, you will stop calling this number or I'm going to call the police," he said, not sounding happy at all.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing at evy's house?"

"I'm her lover and I would appreciate it if you would let me get back to fucking her." Oh My God. I could not believe he had just said that. He hung up on David and I knew I had just lost a customer. Losing a customer was not what was on my mind though. He had just called me his lover and said, oh god, he said he was fucking me. I watched him as he hung up the phone, got back in bed and put us back in the same position, only this time he brought my wrists over my head and held them there.

"Now, where were we?" he asked and then started to kiss my neck again. "Oh yeah, right here." I should have been mad at what he just did but my damn hormones wouldn't let me be upset.

"Warren." Oh crap. I just moaned his name. I could feel him smirking against my neck and now he was moving toward my chest. No guy had ever made me feel like he was. I felt like my whole body was on fire, in a good way. Everywhere his hands went left this tingly warm feeling. It was wonderful. Too bad the phone interrupted us again.

"Damn it!" he said, getting up again. He got me the phone again and once it was in my hand he left the room. I heard him go into the bathroom and practically slam the door. It took all I had not to burst out laughing.

"Hello?"

"Evy. Hey it's Layla." I just loved how the girl had to say it was her each time. Like I didn't know her voice by now. "Is Warren there?"

"Yeah, he is. He came over late last night."

"Oh, thank God. Will and I were worried sick. We've been calling his house all day and were scared when he didn't answer."

"He's fine. You guys can come over if you want."

"We'll be over later. We're at school right now."

"Oh yeah. You guys are still in high school."

"Yes, don't remind me. Alright, I've got to go. We'll be by when we get out."

"Ok, later Layla." I hung up the phone and got out of bed. I hobbled over to the mirror in my room and the second I looked into it, I screamed. Warren came running into the room.

"What?"

"Look at my neck, you asshole!" There on my neck was the biggest hickey I had ever received. Ok, it was the only hickey I had ever received. "Do you know how hard that is going to be to cover up?" He didn't even answer me, he just walked out of the room laughing. I grabbed some clothing and went to take a shower. I didn't want a repeat of what had happened last time, so I made sure to have everything I needed with me. When I was finished, I found Warren watching TV.

"Are you hungry?" I asked entering the room. Man I was really getting tired of these damn crutches. My under my arms were being chafed and that was getting somewhat painful, not to mention oh so attractive. At least the burn on my arm wasn't hurting anymore.

"No, I had some cereal while you were in the shower."

"Layla and Will are coming over when they get out of school. Are you going to be here or are you going to work?"

"No work tonight. I'll just have to make my rounds around the city."

"I um.. I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but did you stop that guy last night?"

"No. He got away."

"Oh. The news didn't know his name. Did he mention it to you?"

"No he didn't."

"Wow. What a lame villain. Now if I was new to the business, I would say my name as much as possible so people would know who I was. This guy sounds stupid. I'm sure you'll get him next time."

"Thanks." I knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore so I changed the subject.

"So hot cakes, what do you want to do today?" He glared at the name but hey, I needed to get his mind off of the new evil guy and that was the perfect way to do it.

"Absolutely nothing." He stretched out on the couch and started flipping through the channels.

"While you do that, I'm going to go clean the kitchen." I started to clean dishes that need to be washed, and putting items away that had been left on the counter. When the kitchen was as clean as it was going to be, I went back into the living room to find Warren asleep. Man that boy could sleep. I didn't want to wake him so I went over to the computer and decided to surf the web. I hadn't done that in a couple days anyway. When I signed onto my myspace, yep I have one and yes I realize how lame it is, I saw that I had new messages. When I clicked on the link to read them I gasped. I had more than one message from the same person. By more than one, I don't mean two or three. I mean I had pages and pages from the same member. Their default picture was just a picture of the ocean, which I thought was strange. Their member name was "I'll get you," and that just freaked me out. I knew I shouldn't read the messages, but curiosity got the best of me and I clicked on the first one. Again I gasped.

"I know what you are to him and I'll be coming soon," I read out loud. I clicked on the next message and it read the same thing. I kept reading them and every single one said the same damn thing. This had to be a joke. I mean, it just had to be. Something inside my head though, was telling me that it wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, here is the next chapter and i hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: again, i don't own anything.. man i'm getting tired of saying that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I signed off myspace the second I heard Warren walking over to me. I couldn't let him know about the messages. He already had so much on his mind and I didn't even know if this was a joke yet. For all I know it could be David trying to mess with me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I guess I must have looked upset.

"Nothing."

"Sure," he said. I knew he didn't believe me but he didn't fight me about it. He walked over to me, kissed my forehead and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Even to me I sounded somewhat panicked.

"I need to go back to my place to get something to wear. I've been in the same stuff for too long."

"Oh."

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. You're coming right back though, right?"

"I'll be right back."

'Ok, good." He gave me a questioning look and then left. The second he was gone I made my way over to the door and I locked it. I then checked all the windows in the house to make sure they were locked too. I hated being this scared but I just couldn't help it.

The rest of the day was somewhat a blur to me. I couldn't pay attention to anything. Layla and Will came over after school got out. The three people with super powers spent sometime talking about this mystery villain while I watched TV and then the three of us ordered a pizza. Will and Warren went into the kitchen and started talking about something I had no idea about. Layla and I sat in the living room and watched some TV. Layla took it upon herself to mention my new neck decoration. The second I told her Warren was the one to give it to me, a huge smile formed on her face and she gave me a hug.

"Warren hasn't had a girlfriend in so long. I'm so happy for the two of you," she said.

"I'm not really his girlfriend. We just kind of made out."

"But you want to be don't you?"

"I.. um.. Sure I guess." I knew I was blushing and I was thankful that the boys were coming over to us, so we could drop the conversation. They stayed for awhile but because they had school in the morning, they couldn't stay late. Warren and I settled down on the couch. This time my head was resting in his lap and it was his fingers playing with my hair. We were watching South Park, which always made me feel better. I was enjoying one of my favorite episodes, when the power completely went out. It was already dark outside, so you couldn't see anything. I've never been afraid of the dark, but after all those messages, I had a feeling this was no normal power outage.

"What the hell?" I heard Warren say, as he gently lifted me into a sitting position and walked over to the window. "It looks like the power is out all on the street too." I stood up to walk over to him, but I ended up tripping over my crutches and landing on the floor.

"Ow." I heard Warren laugh at me.

"Stop moving, you are the clumsiest person I know." I felt him grab hold of my arm and he lifted me back onto the couch. "Do you have any candles or flashlights?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen. Good luck finding them in the dark though."

"That won't be a problem," he said as his whole arm was engulfed in flames.

"Wow," was all I managed to get out. It looked so cool. He hadn't used his powers around me in so long, I almost forgot he even had them. As he walked back from the kitchen, he now had a couple candles and a flash light. He handed me the flash light and placed the candles on a coffee table that was in the room. He then used his finger to light them.

"I need to go find out what is going on," Warren said, as he took his mask out and put it on.

"No, please don't leave me here alone." I was freaking out. I had no desire to be alone in the dark after getting all those messages.

"You aren't afraid of the dark are you?" he asked with a laugh. I think he was trying to lighten the situation. Well you know what Warren, it isn't working. I'm still freaking out!

"Not really but I don't want to be alone."

"As much as I would love to stay with you, I really have to go. I'll be back soon." He kissed me on the lips and then left the apartment. Well, I was in for one hell of a night. I sat in the darkness with no idea what to do. I felt like I should be playing with a Ouija board. Ha, it wouldn't be a bad idea, I did always love that game.

"Oh, dead spirits of this house, send me a message," I said out loud, with a laugh. My cell phone started to ring and I don't think I have ever screamed so loud.

"Hello?" I wasn't getting an answer. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Still no one said anything. "Alright, if this is some kind of joke, it really isn't funny, asshole!" I hung up the phone and the second I placed it back onto the table, where it had been resting, it started to ring again.

"Alright buddy, I bet you think this is so funny, but it isn't."

"I hope you aren't scared of the dark. I'll be coming soon," came a voice. I screamed again and tossed the phone away from me. I had no idea I was crying until I felt the tears streaming down my face. How the hell did this guy know my cell phone number. It had to be David. It really had to be. I picked my phone back up and turned it off. I didn't want the person to call me back. I spent the whole night in my living room clutching the flashlight. Every time I heard a sound I didn't like I would shine the light in that area. I believe I eventually feel asleep because the next thing I remember was Warren unlocking the door and walking in. It must have been morning because there was light coming from the window. I went to the door and the jumped into his arms the second the door was closed. I needed to be close to him. I was scared and confused. I knew that he had no idea what was going on but that didn't stop him from kissing me. In fact, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the nearest wall and deepened our already very passionate kiss.

"So this is what my roomie does when I'm away." Warren and I froze. We didn't even hear the door open, but there standing in front of us, was Katie. Warren gently let me down to the floor and stepped away from me.

"Katie? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home till Friday."

"Not excited to see me? That's alright. If I had a nice piece of man meat like him I wouldn't be excited to see you either."

"I'm just going to go. I'll call you later Evy," said Warren. I watched him leave and I think I saw a blush on his face.

"Wow, where did you meet him. Oh and what happened to your leg?" I laughed and gave my best friend a hug.

"Him, he's a long story. As for my leg, you know me. I'm wicked clumsy. I fell and broke it."

"What's up with the cast?"

"I didn't want to see a doctor so I decided to try my own way of healing it."

"Are you stupid? You need to go to the doctors."

"I'm fine, really. So do tell, why are you home early."

"I couldn't take being with that woman and her kids any longer. My father is going to marry her and I will no longer be an only child."

"Oh shut up. Your father is going to spoil you more now that there are other kids. He won't want you to feel neglected."

"Eh, I'm not worried about it. So what do you say I invite Jackie over and we celebrate me being back." Ugh! I hate Jackie. He might be my best friend's boy friend, but he was so annoying.

"Do you really have to invite Jackie over?"

"Of course I do! I love my Jackie Jack."

"Gross." A half hour later, the three of us are watching a movie and I am not a happy camper. Katie was sitting on Jackie's lap and I was sitting alone. Oh, how I missed Warren at a time like this. He was much hotter than Jackie.

"I'm so happy you came home early Kmac," I heard Jackie say. I hate that nick name so much. Katie's last name is McCandless. So stupid Jackie took the first letter of her first name and put it in front of mac. I would love to know where the "a" comes from. I really can't stand that kid. "Katie, lets go to your room." Katie looked at me and smirked.

"Go, I'm not going to stop you."

"Thanks," she said. The two of them ran to her room and I was left alone. This really sucked. Again, I miss Warren.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Two chapters in one day!

………………………………...

I hate guys. I really do. I mean not enough to go lesbian or anything, but I just will never get them. It has been two weeks since I've seen Warren. He hasn't been by the apartment, hell he hasn't even called. The first week, I acted like the stupid, obsessed girlfriend. Every time the phone would ring or I heard the door bell, I would think it was him. When the second week came, I had changed into the bitter girl, who couldn't stand to look at any guy. I just don't understand at all. It's like now that Katie is back he thinks I don't need him. Well, yeah that's true but that doesn't mean he had to forget about me.

The second week he didn't come around Katie had convinced me to go to the doctors. I don't need the crutches anymore. I have a walking cast now. That has got to be the best thing that has happened to me since him leaving. I even went back to work. I only groom small, calmer dogs but at least I get to work again. I had just finished working on a black miniature schnauzer named Moxie, when David walked in. I was sitting at our front desk rather scared to talk to him. I hadn't gotten any messages since the black out but I still didn't know if it was him or not.

"Can I help you David?" I asked. He glared at me.

"I'm here to see Kathleen not you."

"It's Katie," she said, walking over to us.

"Ah, Kathleen. It's so nice to see you again." Um, hello? Didn't he just hear her? It was Katie not Kathleen. I'm surprised she hasn't killed him yet. She hates it when people call her that name.

"Alright David, what's the deal. Normally you are all over Evy."

"Things change."

"You're weird." I figured now was a good time to ask him about the messages. I had Katie with me and I didn't think he would try anything.

"Yeah, and can you stop with the messages and phone calls?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? I haven't sent you any messages and the last time I called you was when you were having sex with that random guy." Oh crap, he just had to say that didn't he? I hadn't told Katie about that phone call. Now she was going to flip on me.

"For your information, my Evy doesn't have sex with random guys and I don't like your attitude. I think you should take your business elsewhere."

"Fine!" He picked up his dog and walked out of our shop. Good, I never liked his dog anyway. I'm not a big fan of Bichon Frises and his was hard to work with. It was also weird to see a straight guy with a fluffy Bichon. But besides that, I do believe him when he said he didn't send the messages. It didn't seem like him. He might have been kind of stalkerish, but he would never do anything to really harm me.

"Alright, spill, what's going on?" asked Katie, once he was gone.

"Really Katie. I didn't have sex with Warren. David kept calling and Warren just said something about us having sex so he would stop."

"That's nice, but I was talking about the messages thing."

"Oh, that. Um.. Well its kind of a long story."

"Well, I have this beautiful Burmese mountain dog to groom and you have no dog. This is going to take me a long time, so you have a chance to tell me your story. Oh, and no lies, I will know if you are telling one." Yep, she so would. That was the problem with having a friend as close as her, she always had to know what was going on in my life. So I told her about the myspace messages.

"Why would it matter what you are to Warren?" she asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Come on, you have to! I tell you everything."

"Not this. It's not my secret to tell."

"I don't care come one tell me! You won't do it, you won't do it. Peer pressure, peer pressure."

"Fine, shut up! I'll tell you." I walked over to her and whispered in her ear that Warren was really Pyro.

"Shut up! No way! Is he really?"

"Yep. He saved my life but then he burned me. He felt it his responsibility to take care of me."

"And you guys started getting it on when?"

"We are not "getting it on." We only kissed a couple times."

"Evy, he had you up against the wall. That is not just kissing and don't think I didn't notice that nice hickey on your neck."

"We haven't had sex though."

"But you want to don't you." I didn't say anything but I could feel the blush on my face. "I knew it."

"Katie, you can't tell anyone who he is. In fact, if I ever talk to him again and you actually meet him for real, you have to pretend you don't know."

"This is great! I feel like Maria from Roswell. It's like when Liz first tells her that Max, Michael, and Isabelle are aliens. Oh my God, can I really be your Maria!" I started laughing.

"Sure." I spent the rest of our work day telling her all about my week. She couldn't believe what had happened. When we were done for the day, we locked up and walked to the car. After what had happened, we were no longer going to be walking to and from work. Once we were back at our apartment, something didn't seem right. It was dark so I went to flip on the light but it wouldn't turn on. I noticed that the clock on our stove and microwave were not on and realized that the power was out again.

"Katie, lock the door," I said.

"What's going on?" she asked, the fear was clear in her voice.

"I have no idea, but the power is out again." She locked the door and I grabbed the flashlight that was in the kitchen. I saw Katie grab a knife. We checked each room together to make sure no one was inside the place with us. We both relaxed when we realized that no one was in there with us. We went and sat down in the living room.

"Ok, we just need to calm down. Nothing is going on. It's just a power outage." I said mostly to myself, but I guess to also calm her down. The second I said that I knew I had jinxed us. My cell phone started to buzz, meaning I had a text message.

"Don't read it Evy," said Katie grabbing my hand. She was so scared, she was shaking. I didn't listen to her though. I picked up my phone and read what it said.

"Oh, God."

"What? What does it say?"

"I'm here." We both jumped off the couch and I pulled her into the bathroom with me. It was the only room in the place that had a lock on it. I locked the door and we both sat in the tub, huddled together.

"What are we going to do?" Katie whispered. She was normally the strong one. The outspoken one that I followed. This was all new to me. I wasn't used to being the leader.

"I'm going to call someone to help us."

"Warren?"

"No, I don't have his number. I'm going to call his friend Layla." I found her number in my phone book and clicked on it. It started to ring and I was scared that she wasn't going to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard her voice and I instantly calmed. We were going to be ok. Layla would get Warren and he would come protect us.

"Layla, it's Evy. I need you to get Warren and make him come to my house."

"Warren is with me right now. What's going on?" Hey! What is he doing with her? Oh, wait, not important right now.

"I don't have time to explain but my room mate and I are in danger. Please hurry." I didn't hear her say anything but then Warren was on the phone.

"Evy? What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Warren! Please get over here. Some one is after me."

"What are you talking about?" God did everyone need to hear the story? Couldn't they just understand that there was danger and they needed to come help? They were wasting time!

"Alright, ok. I've been getting these messages from some guy saying.." but before I could finish my story, the bathroom window shattered and water started pouring into the room. Katie started screaming and I dropped the phone. We got out of the tub, unlocked the door and ran out of the room. We ran to the front door but for some reason, I couldn't open it. Yes, I unlocked it first, I'm not stupid. Every window in the apartment was being shattered and water started filling up the room. The water was getting higher. Katie and I stood on top of our table, huddled together.

"Evy! What are we going to do?" asked Katie.

"I don't know, I don't know!" As the water reached our knees, Katie started to cry.

"I can't swim, I'm going to drown." Shit, I forgot that she had a fear of water. This wasn't looking good. When the water reached our waste, I tried to think of an idea.

"We are going to have to swim out the window."

"What are you crazy? I can't swim at all."

"I know. You'll have to hold on to me. I'll swim us out the window. We are on the second floor, it's not that high up."

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. Come on Katie. You are the brave one."

"I know but this has to do with water, I can't do it." When the water reached our chests, I took hold of her hand and jumped toward the window. I had no idea how hard it was to swim holding on to a person scared of the water. At first my plan seemed to be working. We were almost at a window when the water coming in got stronger and pushed us apart.

"Evy!" Katie screamed. I saw her go under and I started swimming after her.

"Katie! Hold on I'm coming!" I never made it to her though. I don't know how it happened, but the water seemed to be pulling me. I found myself going under the water and out the window.

I must have blacked out because when I woke up, I was no longer in my house. I had no idea where I was. I looked around me and it looked like I was in a box underwater. A clear box. It kind of looked like I was at the bottom of a pool. I could stand up and walk a little bit. I started pushing at the walls of my small room. There didn't seem to be a way out. There was no door at all. I did see a handle on the other side though. It looked like there was only one way in or out and the only way to get out was if someone on the other side let me.

I looked toward the top of my cage. I couldn't hear anything, but I could see two people at the top of the water. I then noticed one of them dive into the water. As the person got closer I realized it was Warren. I also noticed that water started to fill my small room. I started pounding on the door and screaming. Shit, shit, why the hell is this happening to me? When he reached me, he banged on the wall, motioning at me. I think he was telling me to take a breath. I did just that and he opened the door. Water started to fill the room and I swam out. He grabbed my arm and we swam to the top together. Once there, I noticed that we were in fact, in a pool. We swam to the edge and I pulled myself out. I was gasping for breath and I felt Warren rubbing my back. I'm an Aquarius, and we normally like water, but hell, I never want to go swimming again.

………………………………...

That was somewhat of a long chapter. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter done, and no the story is not close to being over. So, um, thanks for all the reviews, and I hope everyone has a happy new year!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the story and my original characters.

………………………………...

As I was kneeling, coughing up water, I couldn't believe that we had just gotten out of that alive.

"Are you alright?" asked Warren.

"I've been better. What is going on?"

"I don't know when I showed up at your house, you were already gone. When I followed your trail here, I found you at the bottom of the pool. I thought I was too late.. I'm just so glad.. I mean.. I don't know what I would have done if.. Um.. Your room mate is fine by the way." I desided to ignore his rambling.

"Oh, thank God."

"Come on," he said, helping me up. "We need to get out of here." We started running to get out of the place. By the way, running in a wet "walking" cast is not fun or easy. And by the way again, I had no idea where we were. I'm guessing a gym somewhere that had a pool. I don't go to the gym, working out is not my thing. So I had no idea. Before the whole running away idea could actually work, we were stopped by a voice.

"You aren't going anywhere." This badly dressed villain appeared in front of us. Like really, even Warren's super hero costume was pretty bad, but at least he looked some what hot. This guy looked like a gay figure skater on crack. Not that I'm saying there is anything wrong with figure skating or gay people but I mean, Crack, come on! It kills! But forgetting about all of that, that voice was so familiar to me.

"Who are you?" yelled Warren.

"Yes, I guess it's about time I shared my name. They call me.."

"David," I said interrupting him.

"What?" Warren and the guy asked at the same time.

"David, what the hell? I know that's you. And what do you mean they call you. Who is they? You aren't even a real villain. You are just some lame ass guy trying to look cool. Seriously, what is your problem." I didn't really care that I was talking smack to a villain. The guy was pissing me off. First he wouldn't leave me alone at work, then he scares the shit out of me, and last he kidnaps me and puts me at the bottom of a pool. I could have died! There was no way I was going to let him get away with this.

"I do not know what you are talking about, my name is not David," he said, somewhat changing his voice.

"Cut the crap David. I should have known it was you leaving all those messages, and the phone calls. How long have you been watching me?"

"Messages? What messages?" asked Warren. Poor guy, he was so confused.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

"No tell him know. You already ruined my whole elaborate plan," David said taking off his mask. Man he was acting like such a baby.

"Hey, I know you," said Warren. "You graduated a year after I did at Sky High."

"Yep, I went there. I had no intentions of becoming a villain or a hero. I just wanted a normal life. Then I met her," he said pointing at me. Wow, I love how this is all my fault. If anyone ever has the chance of getting involved with super heroes or villains, run away as fast as you can. Your life will end up so much easier. "Evy was the girl of my dreams, but she wouldn't give me the time of day. I knew she was just being nice when she gave me her number. I was just glad she didn't give me the rejection hot line."

"You know I was thinking about it. I guess it's a good thing I didn't," I whispered to Warren.

"I was so worried when I heard she had hurt herself, and even though I was told not to visit, I was on my way to her house, when I saw you walking in," David said to Warren, and he did not sound happy. "I knew something was up. I remembered you from school. You were never one to be social. I knew there had to be another reason for you visiting Evy. I never expected to hear what you said on the phone though."

"That was just a joke. We are not lovers," I said. David smiled and started walking toward me. I wanted to jump behind Warren to hide from the crazy man, but I didn't know how my hot head would feel about that. Did I just say "my" hot head. I didn't mean that. I almost forgot that he hasn't talked to me in two weeks. He was defiantly not my hot head.

"If it was just a joke, you won't mind coming with me, will you Evy?" David asked, reaching for my hand. Warren shoved me behind him. His whole body was now covered in flames.

"Don't touch her," Warren said.

"I see there are feeling then. Unless you are forgetting Mr. Peace, your fire can't hurt me."

"Peace?" I asked. I had never known Warren's last name. "Hey, that's kind of funny. Warren Peace. Like War and Peace. That's a good one." I think I was making jokes to avoid the idea of him having feelings for me. I had just spent two weeks thinking he hated me and now he showed feelings, man would he make up his mind.

"Evy, shut up," said Warren. I guess it wasn't a good time for jokes. I just couldn't take David seriously. I mean, the guy was wearing a fruity outfit, and his dog of choice was a Bichon Frises, it just didn't spell tough guy to me. Maybe if he wore black like Warren and owned a Doberman pinscher or a Bullmastiff. Now those were manly dogs.

"You might as well get rid of the fire, you can't burn me. I'll just put it out!" said David, with a laugh. He was right, but I knew there had to be a way to stop him. I was never good in science. Now English and history were my favorite subjects. I always got A's. Science though, I just had no idea. But I did know enough to think of a plan.

"Boil him," I whispered to Warren.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't burn him but you still can bring your body temperature up high enough to boil him. What happens when you boil water, it evaporates." At first Warren just looked at me like I was crazy, but then my idea seemed to register into his brain. "In fact, you don't even need to boil him. If he even sends water at you, just make sure you're hot enough that it doesn't even do anything. You will cancel his power out. Both powers will do no good, but hey, you look like you could take him in a fist fight." Warren smiled at me and then got to his super hero work. My idea sort of worked. I mean, it did work where both powers were pretty much pointless. The only bad part was because all this water was becoming steam like, I couldn't see anything. All I could hear was punching and groans from, I'm guessing David. It was also a bad idea because once the steam was everywhere and you couldn't see, I heard Warren start to curse.

"What happened?" I called out.

"Where is he?"

"You lost him?" I asked in disbelieve.

"I can't see anything."

"Yeah, but you lost him."

"Well I couldn't see him could I?"

"Do you think he got away?"

"Again, I can't see him."

"Well, I guess we will have to wait until you can see." Gee, I guess the romance is gone because he was being as short tempered with me as he was when we first met. Guys are so lame. I didn't want to wait till I could see again to walk over to him so I just started to walk. It was a real dumb idea on my part because the second I slipped on some water, I fell right back into that pool that Warren had saved me from. I was cursing like a sailor, and Warren was laughing his head off. If the romance wasn't gone before, it sure was now. He was not doing a good job of saving me! I pulled myself out of the pool and followed the sound of laughing until I was standing next to him. I couldn't even look him in the eyes, I was so embarrassed. I crossed my arms over my chest once I could clearly see him again. I was wearing a white shirt. I didn't want him to be able to clearly see me.

"Come on, lets get you home," I heard him say. I still wasn't looking at him. I started to follow him out of the building we were in. I had been right it was one of the local gyms. As we walked in silence I noticed just how cold I was. After being in so much water, and having to stay in wet clothes, the coldness was finally getting to me. As I started to shiver, I felt an arm go around my shoulder and instantly felt the heat coming from his body. Maybe the romance wasn't gone after all.

………………………………...

So I totally took this chapter a whole different way than i first planned to. I want to say thank you to Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper for your review because once I read it I actually liked having David be the new villain. I wasn't going to have him be it but then I thought, why the hell not, I might as well.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, it always makes me wicked happy!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok everyone, this is the last update until I get back from Florida. I'll only be gone a week and I promise to update as soon as I get back. Thank you everyone for the reviews, they mean so much to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own sky high or any of it's characters.

………………………………...

I would love to say that our lovely, romantic moment lasted long, but that would be a terrible lie. The second we stepped outside we were confronted with the flashing lights of cameras, and hundreds of questions presented by news reporters. I was at a total loss of words. I think at one point I even forgot my name when it was asked of me. Warren still had his arm around me and he was pulling me through the crowd. I saw my car parked over on the side of the street.

"Why is my car here?" I whispered to him. I didn't want any reporters to know that the car was mine, but I wanted to know what the hell it was doing there. I sure wasn't the one that drove it to my own kidnapping.

"I drive a motorcycle, I didn't think it was a good idea to save you on it, so when I got to your house, I stole your keys."

"Dude, how is it not cool to save me on a motorcycle?"

"If you were unconscious I wouldn't have anywhere to put you."

"Oh, good point." We reached my car, along with all the paparazzi. I didn't think it was the time to argue about who got to drive so I got in the passenger side, when he opened the door for me. The drive back to my house was silent. I kept looking over at him but he wouldn't turn his head. He just kept his eyes on the road. Now, Warren didn't strike me as a safe driver, so I knew he was avoiding eye contact. I decided to break the silence and maybe get him talking a little.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." Then we sat in a couple more minutes of silence, until I finally blew up.

"Alright, I understand that you don't like to talk that much but this isn't really fair. when you stop talking to me for two weeks, then save me, and then go back to acting like we just met, I'm going to be a little upset. I just don't understand you Warren. I hate to act all girly, but are you mad at me? Cause last time we were together, it didn't seem like you were upset. Unless you make out with people when you are mad at them. Boy, you were really pissed at me then." He finally turned his head to look at me, but I couldn't read him. He didn't look upset, or even annoyed. We reached my apartment and he parked my car. I waited for him to start talking, but when he just stared at me, I got aggravated.

"Fine. Just forget that you met me, and I'll forget I met you. Don't worry about me telling your secret, because I won't," I said, as I opened my side door and started to get out. I didn't make it far, as I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me back into the car. Warren then pulled me into his lap. He brought his lips to mine, and I wasn't brought back to reality until my back came into contact with the horn.

"Kissing me is not going to make me forget my anger." He sighed and kissed me softly on the lips. Alight, so it was making me forget my anger. God Evy, stay strong, don't let him sway you with just a couple kisses.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

"From exactly what is happening right now. This guy is starting trouble because he thought we were together. If we really were together, just think of all the trouble that could happen to you. Villains would use you against me, knowing I would do anything to save you." Man I really hated hearing him say we weren't really together. By now I was trying so hard not to start crying.

"So, you're saying I would be your weakness."

"No you aren't my weakness."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"I don't want you getting hurt. I can't be around to protect you all the time."

"But if something did happen to me, I know you would eventually be there to save me. Warren," I said placing a hand against his cheek. "it's not like we are getting married or anything serious like that. You don't even have to be my boyfriend. I just don't want you to act like nothing has happened between us."

"I want to be your boyfriend, I just…" it was me this time kissing him by surprise. I didn't want to hear any reasons against dating me. Just as our kissing started to get good, we were surprised by the flashes of those damn cameras again. I screamed as I saw all these news people outside my car, taking pictures of us. Man these people were perverts! Warren did not look happy as he pulled me out of the car and we started walking to my apartment. As we practically ran, all I could hear were the questions that they kept asking.

"Pyro! Is this your new girlfriend?"

"Will you kiss her for the camera?"

"Why was that guy after her? Did you steal her from him, did he want to steal her from you?"

"Evy, how long have you known Pyro?" Crap, they found out my name. I stopped on that question. I really wanted to know how they found out who I was.

"Keep walking," Warren whispered into my ear. We reached my door and went inside. Warren locked the door so no one could bother us.

I stood in shock as I looked around my home. There was so much damage it wasn't even funny. There was still water everywhere, and the windows were all shattered, leaving glass all over the ground. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I looked around.

"You're friend told me to tell you she was going to her boyfriend's house. I can take you there."

"No, I would rather be here. Staying at Jackie's house will make me feel worse."

"You can't stay here. It's a mess. There is so much water damage. I'm sure the rooms below you have some as well." I smiled a little at that. I couldn't stand the guy that lived below us. He was always telling us we were too loud. Well, ha! I hope you got some water damage buddy!

"I'm not going to his house. The guy bugs me too much."

"You can stay with me then."

"Really?" I asked. He had never told me where he lived, let alone given me his phone number. I couldn't believe he was asking me to stay with him.

"Yeah, if I'm going to be your boyfriend, I figure you have to come over eventually." I smiled at him and then headed for my room to see if there was anything I could bring with me. All my clothes were wet so I found a bag and just stuffed what I wanted into it. I could dry them at his house. I then looked in the living room for my purse. It was sitting on the table. Warren must have put it there after he stole my keys from it. I checked my cell phone but it was dead. I knew I would have to get a new one. The water must have killed it. Speaking of kill, I'm going to kill David. Everything in my home was ruined. If I didn't kill him, he was going to at least pay for all the damages.

"How are we going to get pass the cameras?" I asked once I was ready to go.

"Let's just hope they are gone by now." We opened my door and left. Thankfully, no one was waiting for use outside. Warren still had my keys, and he insisted on driving. He drove us to where he lived, only he didn't park right outside his apartment. If we were followed, he didn't want people to know where his home was. Once we were inside his place, I almost asked if someone had broken in and robed the place. It was a mess! A total guys house.

"Oh my god heat miser. It's a good thing I got here in time to save this place. When was the last time you cleaned?"

"Cleaned? I don't know the meaning of the word."

"That's obvious." I knew what I would be doing with all of my free time. Playing house, and cleaning the place up. Warren's apartment was much smaller than mine, so it wouldn't really take me that long. "Can I use your phone? I want to call Katie and let her know where I am." He handed me his phone and I dialed Jackie's number.

"Hello?"

"Jackie, hi. Can I talk to Katie?'

"Evy babe! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"We were so worried about you. You look hot on TV though."

"God Jackie, can you just shut up and give the phone to Katie. Wait, What?"

"Yeah, it's all over the news how Pyro saved you."

"It is?"

"Yeah, the internet too." I couldn't believe this. Could my life get anymore dramatic?

"Can you just let me talk to Katie?"

"Sure thing luv."

"And don't call me luv." I waited for a couple seconds and then Katie picked up.

"Evy, are you alright?" she asked, sounding all upset.

"I'm fine, really. I'm staying at Warren's."

"Oh are you?" She didn't sound upset anymore. I could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Yes and keep your mind out of the gutter. I'm not you remember?"

"I know, but with a hottie like that, you might as well be. Anyway, I should let you go. You must be so tired from your ordeal. I expect details later missy. Oh, and we aren't going to be open tomorrow. With you all over the news, people wont expect us to be. By the way, call your mother. My phone is dead and so is yours. I'm sure she is freaking out."

"Will do. I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up with Katie and called my mother. After a long conversation of me repeating over and over again that I was fine and I was safe, I got off the phone, ready to go to bed. I was so tired.

"So where is the couch?" I asked Warren. I didn't know what he was doing while I was on the phone, but I found him sitting in a chair near me when I was done.

"Couch?"

"Yeah, I'm tired and want to get some sleep."

"And you want the couch why?"

"So I can sleep on it."

"You are not sleeping on the couch."

"Then where would you like me to sleep?" He didn't answer that, just gave me a smirk. "I'm guessing you're letting me sleep in your bed. You're taking the couch then?"

"Nope, I'm keeping you close by, so I can keep my eye on you. For some reason, wherever you go, trouble follows." He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. This time is was in a joking matter, unlike the time at the park.

"Warren! Put me down!" I said laughing. He dumped me on his bed and I looked around his room. Oh my god, did I have a lot of cleaning to do.

"Here," he said handing me a pair of black basketball shorts and white t-shirt. I would have never guessed him to own a pair of basketball shorts but hey, I'm not going to complain. I needed something to put on that wasn't wet. The clothes I had on were still damp themselves.

"Well," I said, when he wasn't moving.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to leave so I can get changed."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Go!" He laughed and left the room and I changed into his clothes. They were a little big but it felt nice to be out of my wet stuff. I settled into his bed. "Alright, I'm changed. You can come back in." Warren came back into the room and took off what he was wearing. I guess he was sleeping in his boxers tonight. I felt a blush come to my face. Last time we shared a bed we were both wearing a lot of clothing. This time would be a lot different.

"You aren't becoming shy on me again are you?" he asked. Damn, he must have seen my blush.

"Me, shy? Never." Oh yeah, what a lie that is. I'm always shy when it comes to being around him. He climbed into the bed next to me, and we soon got into the same sleeping position we were in when we shared my bed.

"Thanks again for saving me," I said right before I drifted of. I felt him kiss me on the back of my head.

"I'll always save you," I heard him say. That made me smile. Even though David had gotten away, and my home was destroyed, I felt like life couldn't get anymore perfect than it was right now.

………………………………...

Poor Evy, she should know that perfect doesn't last too long in my stories… ha-ha I love the drama. Anyway, I hope this chapter will do until I come back! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I got back a couple days ago and it took me forever to get this chapter done! This chapter is a little boring, but it's needed for the story. So, please just read and don't get angry. I promise the next chapters will be much more entertaining. Oh, and my college break ends this week, so updates won't be as often as they were in the beginning of this story. Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the great reviews!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

………………………………...

The next morning was another thinking morning. I woke up realizing I knew nothing about the man sleeping next to me. Sure, I knew he was a super hero, I knew he had some control issues, and I knew that he wasn't much for talking. But I didn't know much about the real him. His likes, his dislikes, his dreams, his goals, this was all my stupid girly side thinking, but I was currently dating a guy that I felt I should know better. It felt very rushed to me. We skipped the whole dating thing and went right to living together. Call me old fashioned but I wanted a little romance. Alright, yes, I know. The guy saved me twice already, how much more romance did I need. I needed a date! I rolled over so I could see the clock. It was ten in the morning. I knew that Katie would be up and I desperately needed to talk to her. I slowly got out of bed. Warren must have been tired, because he didn't protest when I pulled out of his arms. He just mumbled something I didn't understand, and rolled over on to his other side. I left the room and called Jackie's house.

"Who the hell is calling this early in the morning," I heard Jackie's voice say.

"Its ten, you idiot. Most people are already up."

"Darling, when you stay up all night fooling around, you are not up this early."

"Ew, I really didn't need to know what you were doing with my best friend last nigh."

"You'll get over it, I'm sure. Here is Kmac." I really did hate that nickname. I waited a second and then I heard Katie get on the phone.

"Evy, what's up?"

"Do you want to go on a double date tonight?" I wanted a date, yes, but I didn't want to have to ask him out. I also didn't want to sound like an annoying girlfriend who begged to be taken out. So, I came up with the best idea ever, make him go on a double date with Katie and Jackie. The boys could bond, us girls could talk, and once we had gone on one date, maybe he would get the idea to take me on more. Yep, I am brilliant.

"Does this mean you and Warren are now a couple."

"Yes, I guess so. What do you think? You and Jackie join us for dinner?"

"Sounds good. Meet at Jackie's at six?"

"I'll have to check with my other half, but I'm sure that will be fine."

"Alright, but are we going to go casual, or dressed up?"

"Considering I don't have many clothes here, I would say casual."

"Unless you want to go shopping with me?" I could hear the hope in her voice and who was I to turn down a mall visit.

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

"I'll just steal Jackie's car and pick you up. How about in an hour?"

"Sounds good to me." I told Katie where Warren lived and hung up the phone. I went and picked out something to wear. I was glad that the stuff I brought with me was finally dry. I went to the bathroom for a quick shower. The bathroom was a mess, and I knew that the first thing I was doing when I got back from the mall was cleaning the place a little bit. If I was going to be staying here for a while, I was not going to let it stay a mess. When I was ready for the mall, I saw that Katie should be around in fifteen minutes. She was always late though, so I knew I had about a half hour. I went into the living room and started to clean up a bit. It was gross, really it was. Dirty dishes, papers all over the floor, ew, is that a banana peel?

"What are you doing?" I turned to Warren's voice, seeing him enter the room.

"Cleaning."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I really do."

"Girls," he muttered and flopped down on to the couch.

"Boys," I said right back. He turned the TV on and was flipping through the channels. I decided that it was good time to tell him about our wonderful date for that evening. "Do you have to work tonight?"

"No. I do want to patrol around town though. I won't be able to rest until we find that guy."

"Ah yes, David. Well, it seemed to me that you rested fine last night." All I got out of him was a glare and I decided to change the subject instead of adding to his anger. "Any plans for the evening."

"Did you make plans?" he asked. Oh, he was one smart cookie. He knew that I was hinting at something.

"That I did."

"And these plans are what, dare I ask?"

"We are going out for dinner with Katie and Jackie."

"Who the hell are Katie and Jackie?"

"Katie is my room mate and Jackie is her boyfriend."

"Isn't Jackie a girl's name?"  
"Don't even get me started. I can't stand the guy."

"Then why do we have plans with him?"

"Because we do."

"And what if I don't want to go along with these plans?" he asked and right on time, I heard Katie honk the horn.

"Well, that's my ride, I'm going shopping for something to wear tonight. I won't be back for a while. We are going out at six. You better be ready," I said all of that extra fast so he couldn't get a word in. I kissed him and then left before he could protest. I got into the car and we drove to the nearest mall.

Finding something nice to wear isn't always the easiest thing for me. My style is not just from one category. I'm not a prep, punk, scene, goth, I'm not really anything. I usually wear a random pair of jeans. Not skinny, or straight legged. I like my flares. For tops I tend to wear random t-shirts from hot topic. For footwear, I'll wear some old navy flip flops even if there is snow on the ground. Now on the other hand, sometimes I really liked to dress up. I enjoy skirts and cute little tops as much as the next girly, girl. Then there are other times where I'll just wear a hoodie and sweat pants. Basically what I'm trying to say is, I'm kind of a mix of all styles and just wear what I feel like at the time. So once again, finding something nice to wear isn't always easy, because I never know what I'll feel like wearing at a certain time. You know what else makes shopping hard? Having everyone in the whole freaking mall look at you.

As Katie and I are walking through stores, I seem to be everyone's favorite thing to look at. I can hear everyone whispering about me and Katie just pulls me along, telling me not to listen to them.

"Hey, Evy! How's Pyro doing?" I hear someone yell. I notice people taking pictures of me with their camera phones, and others are on their phone, telling someone on the other end that they are looking right at me. I have no idea how Warren deals with all the fame, but I really can't take it. Everywhere I turn, someone else is looking at me. As Katie and I reach our destination in the store we are in, I see a couple of teenaged girls heading my way.

"I don't see your boyfriend with you. Are you sure the two of you are dating?" asked a tiny blond girl, who was no more than fifteen.

"What?" I asked.

"Pyro, where is he? We all saw the pictures of you kissing him. Why isn't he with you right now? Honestly, we don't think you are pretty enough for him," she says in this real snotty voice. The other girls with her nod in their agreement.

"I'm not dating Pyro," I said to the girls. I then turned to everyone else that was looking at me. "Would you all just leave me alone?" I couldn't take it anymore. People watching me and taking pictures was bad enough, but having to stand up against Warren's fan club was the last straw.

"Ok, I think you've had enough mall time for one day," said Katie. She pulled me quickly back to the car and drove me back to Warren's. She started walking me into his apartment, which kind of annoyed me. I knew she was trying to be nice, but I didn't need her to baby me.

"I'm fine. You don't need to walk me in."

"Shut up Evy," was all I got from her. We walked in to find Warren sitting at his kitchen table, eating some mac and cheese. I sat down next to him and put my head down on the table.

"What's the matter with you?" he asks, in this voice that made it sound like he didn't care. I guess he was trying not to sound concerned with Katie in the room. That didn't really make me feel any better.

"I was attacked by some of Pyro's fans and had the whole mall watching me," I said, almost forgetting to say "Pyro" and not "your." Katie wasn't supposed to know about him, and i had almost forgot that.

"Sounds like fun," he says.

"I don't really get it," Katie says. "You would think Pyro was a famous singer or something the way those girls were freaking out. It's like when we were young and obsessed over N'sync, Backstreet boys, or Hanson."

"Yeah, but girls today don't have the wonderful boy bands that we did growing up," I said, not even bothering to lift my head up off the table.

"True. Now a days all they have is the Jonas brothers or I don't even know what. What happened to the good days of child hood crushes?"

"They died. Like my soul." Warren started laughing the second I said that.

"Shut up Evy. The four of us are going out tonight and we are going to have a great time," Katie reminded me. Oh boy. We'll go out and more people will look at me. Just what I wanted.

"I'm not going out."

"I'm not going to fight you on that," said Warren. That's the second time in like five seconds that he has upset me. I didn't know he didn't want to go out that bad. I though he would at least try to have fun for me. Now he isn't even trying to cheer me up. Damn guys to hell!

"Oh, no. We are going out," said Katie. "We just bought new clothes and we are going to wear them. If you don't want to go out, then Jackie and I are coming over here. I'm sure you don't want that, do you Evy?" I sure as hell didn't want to host a dinner in a messy place like this.

"Nope, I don't."

"So six is good or should we move it to seven?"

"Six is fine," I said.

"Good. I got some stuff at Jackie's I need to do before tonight, so I'm going to make like a fetus and head out," said Katie, laughing at her own joke. I just lifted my head and gave her an evil look, while Warren just looked at her in shock. Katie sometimes had a sick humor, but I loved her for that. "Did I just cross the line?" she asked. We didn't even need to answer her. "Yeah, that was a little much. Alright how about I'm going to make like Tom and Cruise?"

"Better," I said. She just smiled and left.

"So are we going casual tonight or do I need to dress up?" Warren asked me. I just banged my head back against the table. I was not looking forward to tonight.

………………………………...

Please review.. The next chapter should be up soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long wait, school has been crazy. To make it up to everyone I'm going to post two, yes TWO, chapters tonight. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: After 13 chapters, if you think I own Sky High, there is something wrong with you.

………………………………...

I looked good, I wasn't going to lie. With my new jean skirt that reached my knees, and the cute top I had just bought, I looked nice. Not gorgeous, but not trashy. That was good. Then again it is kind of hard to look hot with a walking cast. Warren on the other hand, looked too good for words. It wasn't like he was wearing anything special. Just a nice pair of jeans, a t-shirt, leather jacket, and these stupid fingerless gloves, that for some reason were wicked hot. He had tied his hair back too. I love it long, but its just as hot tied back.

"So what exactly are we doing tonight?" Warren asked.

"I don't know. We were going to go out to eat and maybe a movie, but with people going crazy once they see me, I think we are just going to eat at Jackie's."

"Sounds like a blast," Warren said not sounding excited at all.

"Well, don't hold back your excitement just for me."

"I'll try not to." Wow what an ass. Seriously, had the guy ever had a girlfriend before? He should at least pretend he wanted go.

"Whatever, lets just go. I'll drive."

"No, I will." He took my hand and pulled me out of his place. I started walking to my car, when he pulled me in the other direction.

"My car's that way."

"We aren't taking your car." We stopped in front of his motorcycle.

"Um…" I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Here," he said, handing me an extra helmet.

"Is this safe?" He just looked at me and laughed. "I mean, with me having my cast still. I don't know if I should be riding this."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Haven't I gotten you by without serious injury?"

"Aside from my ankle, my burn, and getting kidnapped."

"Yes, aside from all that."

"Yeah, you've kept me away from most harm."

"Then shut up, get on the bike, and let me cheer you up a little. I'm the one that should be wearing the frown, not you." I looked at him. What happened to the ass that I was talking to a second ago. This guy was really keeping me on my toes.

"This really isn't a good idea, I mean, I'm in a skirt. Plus, I don't have a coat." Warren took off his and handed it to me. I didn't really have any reasons not to get on the bike anymore, besides the skirt thing. It was long enough I guess. I took the helmet, put it on, and he helped me onto the bike. I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle. He started up his ride, and we made our way to Jackie's house. I had told him where it was before, so I didn't have to direct him on the way there. It wasn't so bad. I got to be extra close to him. I ran my hands along his hard abs and I suddenly became a huge fan of riding motorcycles.

"Unless you want me to turn us around and force you back to my room, I suggest you stop teasing me," I heard him say. I shuddered at his words. I kept my hands still for the rest of the ride, and finally we reached Jackie's place. Once inside the apartment, the guys were left alone in the living room to, oh I don't know, bond I guess, while I helped Katie with the food. She wasn't much of a cook.

"Cheese burgers? Really Katie, you could have come up with something classier."

"Eh, I'm like school on Saturday I guess, no class."

"Very true."

"How do you think the boys are doing?"

"I don't hear any fighting. I guess they are getting along."

"It's a little too quiet," Katie said. "I hope Warren didn't kill him."

"Katie, shut up! You can't know about his powers remember?"

"He didn't hear me, chill." We set up the table, put out the food, and called in the guys. They walked over the table looking all chummy. All smiles and laughing.

"So. What have you two been talking about?" Katie asked.

"Nothing," said Jackie.

"When Jackie says "nothing" you know something is going on," I said. Jackie just glared at me and the rest of dinner was spent on mindless chatter. After the oh so wonderful cheese burgers, we made the guys clean up and we went to pick out a movie to watch.

"Wow, your boyfriend has really bad movies," I said going through Jackie's collection. That was until I came across a rather amazing movie. "Wait, wait, wait. How is it possible that your uneducated, uncivilized, horribly uncultured boyfriend has an outstanding movie such as this?" I asked holding up said movie box.

"Oh! I forgot I brought Labyrinth over here. I've been looking for that movie for months." Labyrinth is one of the most random movies of the 80s. That's a fact. Another fact is that it features shot after shot of David Bowie's crotch. Last fact, it really isn't a favorite movie among the male race.

"Do we dare to make them watch this?"

"Jackie watched it once and said the only way to enjoy it, is if you were high. I don't think he would be happy if I made him watch it a second time. Lets do it."

"It's not like you're going to watch it anyway. The two of you will end up making out within the first five minutes."

"That is so not true."

"Isn't it?"

"Alright Evy, it is. How about you and Warren? I'm sure the two of you will end up getting at it. How long have you been dating?"

"Not even a full day."

"Yeah, but you've known each other for almost a month."

"I'm not a whore."

"I'm not either, but girl you need to get some."

"I'm fine not getting any, thank you."

"Alright whatever," said Katie. She then turned her attention to the guys who were making their way over to us. "We're watching Labyrinth. Deal with it."

"Kmac, please do not make me watch that movie again," cried Jackie.

"Trust me babe, I'll make it worth your while," Katie said winking at him. Gross. I knew what this was going to turn into. A make out party. Only, I didn't really want to make out with Warren in front of them. The two of them took the love seat that was in the room, leaving Warren and I on the couch. The movie started, the lights were off, and not even five minutes into the movie my so called best friend was getting all hot and heavy with her bf.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Warren.

"About?" he whispered back.

"Them."

"Don't worry about them." Before I could respond, his lips had captured mine. We started getting rather hot and heavy ourselves. His hands running through my hair, running along my sides, cupping my breasts, I couldn't think clear at all. I pulled his hair out of the hair tie that was holding it up. I loved running my fingers through his hair. He seemed to enjoy it as well. I discreetly looked over at my friends, they weren't even paying attention to us. Hell, it looked like they were ready to have sex. My attention was quickly brought back to Warren when I felt his hand slip under my skirt. His thumb was rubbing circles on my upper thigh and all I could think about was the movie Fear. I felt like I was in the carnival scene where Reese Witherspoon let Mark Wahlberg finger her on the rollercoaster. As Warren's fingers moved closer to their destination, I was reminded on how I never liked that part of the movie. I felt that kind sexual act shouldn't be something done in public. I grabbed hold of Warren's hand, causing him to break our kiss and look at me. Those dark, intense eyes almost made me let him continue. The key word here is almost.

"Not here, not with them in the room," I whispered in this very breathy voice, that didn't sound like my own.

"Right," he said, shaking his head in agreement. He removed his hand from under my skirt and took hold of my hand. He pulled me off the couch and headed for the door. Katie and Jackie didn't even notice us leave. Warren was walking so fast to his bike that I thought he was going to pull my arm out of it's socket. We ran up to his apartment, slammed the door, and made our way to the bedroom. I don't really want to go into details, but lets just say I did something that night that I never thought I would do so soon in our relationship.

………………………………...

Like it? Hate it? Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Man, I'm really getting tired of writing this! I still don't own Sky High.

………………………………...

I woke up feeling all warm, and um.. naked. Alright, I'm a slut, a whore, a prostitute. Ok, maybe not a prostitute, I got a little carried away with that one. I just could not believe I had just slept with Warren. Really, I didn't plan on that at all. I just wanted a nice make out session, maybe some fooling around, but I never thought I would sleep with him. I'm not about to say I regret it, because he was pretty much amazing, but I'm still a little surprised it happened. I'm not a virgin anymore, that just feels a little weird.

I looked at the clock in his room and saw that it was seven in the morning. Katie and I had agreed to open the shop today and I had to be at work in an hour. I removed myself from Warren's arms and went to stand up. I sat right back down the second I stood. Ouch. I had no idea I was going to feel sore in the morning. I just sat at the edge of the bed for a second, and almost jumped when I felt a hand run up my back. Warren sat up behind me and attached his lips to my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. Who would have thought he was such a sexual guy.

"Warren," I giggled. "I have to get ready for work."

"Call in sick."

"I can't and if I'm not mistaken, you have to work today as well." He sighed and lied back down, his hand still running up and down my back.

"You're right, but tonight, don't think you'll be getting away from me." I just smiled and slowly stood up. I slowly walked to the bathroom. I think he pretty much broke me. It hurt too much. After my shower I felt much better. I could move around much better. I change into some work clothes that I had managed to get from my apartment and then I was ready to go. I gave my heat miser a kiss and made my way to my car. I arrived at the shop before Katie did and when I got there, I was shocked to find our answering machine had a lot of messages. By a lot, I mean it was at it's limit. I started to listen to a few of them and was surprised to find them all to be people looking to have their dog's groomed. Now, our place was kind of popular, but not so popular that the answering machine maxed out. I saw Katie walking in and called her over to the front desk.

"Katie, you are not going to believe what has happened."

"You lost your virginity to Warren last night." I think my mouth dropped open.

"What? How did you know?"

"Wait. I was just joking. Are you serious?"

"Um.. Yes, but that isn't what I wanted to tell you."

"Oh, well tell me your other news, and then I want some details on you sexy party."

"Do you have any idea how many messages we have from people who want us to groom their dogs?"

"How many?"

"The whole answering machine is filled."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope?"

"Evy! That's amazing! With all this business, we can afford to hire another groomer and an office person. I knew you getting kidnapped and all those camera people following you around would be a good thing." I gave her a strange look. "I mean, it wasn't a good thing that you got kidnapped, but um.. Hey, its giving us more customers."

We spent the rest of the day grooming dogs, scheduling new appointments, putting up a "hiring" sign, and answering many more phone calls. I don't even remember how many times I had to tell people that I was fine, and no I was not dating the wicked hot, no pun intended, super hero. The rest of the week went pretty much the same. We were getting so much business that we were in dire need of hiring a new groomer as soon as possible.

Saturday came fast, and that was the day that we were going to be doing some interviews. Katie and I decided to do interviews on Saturday, because we didn't work on Sunday. It would give us some time to look over potential workers. The first girl came in and I knew right away I was not going to like her.

"Hi, I'm Jenny. Evy, it's like so good to meet you. What is it like to be with Pyro? He is like so dreamy," the girl said.

"Alright, thanks. Don't call us, we'll call you," said Katie. I was so happy to have her here to do this with me. After Jenny left, looking all upset, we saw a bunch of other people. Most of them were the same way. They all seemed to only want to work with us because I knew a super hero. Their hopes of one day meeting my hotcakes was getting somewhat annoying. We were about ready to give up when this rather pale looking girl walked in. She was pretty tall, on the thin size, wore thick black glasses, and had short black hair, with the emo patch bangs on one side, covering one of her eyes.

"Hello, my name is Danielle Kane," the girl said.

"So are you here for the grooming job, or the desk help?" asked Katie.

"Desk help. I don't know anything about grooming dogs. I can perhaps give a bath but I don't think I could do anything else." Katie and I smiled at each other. She hadn't mentioned Pyro yet, so she was looking good.

"Do you have any experience?" I asked.

"I've done some office work before, here is my resume," she said, handing it to me. Katie and I quickly looked over it and she looked pretty good. Katie and I smiled at each other. We liked her.

"Alright, Danielle, you start Tuesday," said Katie.

"Thank you so much. Oh, and I like to go by Danny."

"Ok, Danny. We'll see you then. We'll go over pay and what you have to do on Tuesday."

"Sounds good," the girl said and then she left.

"Well, that's one job down. Now all we need to do is find another groomer and we are all set," I said, with a sign. It had been a long day and I still had some dogs that were drying. I still needed to give them their haircuts and what not.

"I think it's time for a lunch break and then we can finish our dogs and interviews."

"Maybe I'll just skip lunch and work on the dogs."

"Nope, go on your lunch break. You might not be hungry, but you have a visitor." I looked out the front window to see Warren standing outside. I smiled and went out to meet him. After the other night, we had gotten much closer. He kissed me the second I stepped out the door.

"Hey, not in public. We don't want people to connect you to someone else."

"I don't really care what people think," he said giving me another kiss. I just blushed and my smile grew. "How is the employee search going?"

"We hired some desk help and now we are just looking for another groomer."

"Cool. Listen, I have to patrol the town tonight. After that Will invited me to a party at his place. Want to come with me?"

"Sure I would love to see Will and Layla again. I haven't seen them in a while. What is the party for?"

"It's one of our other friend's birthday."

"Oh, another hero?" I whispered.

"No, hero support."

"hero support?" I asked.

"A sidekick."

"Oh. Hey, why don't you have a sidekick?"

"I don't need nor do I want one." He said, sounding a little testy.

"Calm down, heat miser, I was just asking. No need to bite my head off."

"Sorry," he said kissing me on the cheek. "I have to get back to the hell hole I call work."

"Why don't you stop working at that restaurant and find a new job?"

"Oh yeah? And what do you think I should do? Become a groomer?" he asked with a laugh.

"You could never handle it."

"I'm sure. I'll see you later babe."

"Later hotcakes." we kissed and he left. I went back into the shop and started working on a rather hyper yellow Labrador retriever. When all the dogs were done and we should have been closed, we still had interviews. We just couldn't seem to find the right person to work for us.

"Alright this is the last person we are going to interview," said Katie as the last person came over to us. He was rather cute. Pretty tall, brown hair that was wavy and medium length, these beautiful blue eyes, hell he was a knock out. No Warren but he was most definitely better than Jackie.

"Hey, I'm Brendan Alves," he said, taking a seat in front of us.

"So, do you have any experience working as a groomer?" asked Katie. Dog grooming was mostly a job that women did. Sure there were some guys that did join the profession, but it was rare to see.

"I've had some experience. I used to work at a dog daycare and when the groomer left, the boss made me take up the grooming position. I learned fast that it was not a good idea to mess up and anger a customer," he said with a laugh.

"Very true," said Katie.

"Alright Brendan. We are very tired of interviews and you seem the most promising so far. If you can answer a simple question, we'll give you the job," I said.

"Ask away."

"When grooming the body of a dog, what size blade is most commonly used?" I asked.

"7f."

"Welcome to the team," Katie said, shaking his hand.

"Sweet, when do I start?"

"Tuesday," I said. "We'll talk about pay and stuff later." He said his goodbyes, thanked us, and left. Katie and I started cleaning up the place. It had been a very long day and the place was a mess.

"He is a looker," said Katie.

"No Warren, but yes, very nice to look at."

"I'm happy we'll have some eye candy while working."

"Nice Katie, nice."

"Thanks. Oh, I forgot to tell you. When you were busy talking to Warren on your break, my dad called. The people he got to work on our place say they are almost done. We can move back in soon."

"Oh," I said "That's wonderful." Even I didn't believe myself when I heard my voice.

"Someone is enjoying living with their man way too much. Is the sex that good?" I just blushed. "Wow, it must be."

"Shut up! You and Jackie get at it so much that you have no right to judge me."

"I'm not judging don't worry."

"Good, now lets hurry up. I've got some party to go to tonight. I need to get back and shower."

"A party? Is it a super hero party?"

"Some heroes, some sidekicks."

"That's cool. You be careful. It might get a little weird being the only one without a power."

"I'm guessing the sidekicks don't have too much power themselves. It shouldn't be that bad."

"Still, just be careful. Warren might not mind you knowing his secret but you don't know how the others will feel about it." I had never thought about that. Will and Layla didn't seem to mind, but what if the other did? I would have to talk to Warren about it before we left. I didn't want to go if I was going to be upsetting his friends.

"I'll be careful, don't worry."

"Good."

We finished cleaning and then walked to our cars fast. Even after such a long time, the both of us were still scared about getting stopped by some unwanted villain, one with power or even one without it. I got back to Warren's place, showered, got into some cute clothes, and sat myself down in front of the TV. I had spent the week cleaning up his place, so that was no longer a problem. I flipped through the channels waiting for my lover to come home. I was nervous about the party, but I knew Warren would end up telling me it was nothing to worry over. Stopping on the Sci-fi channel, noticing that Ghost Hunters was on, I soon let my worries be pushed aside as I watched Jason, Grant, and Steve go over some rather creepy evidence they had found in some old, haunted house.

………………………………...

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter, Evy meets the rest of Warren's friends and perhaps some villain just might strike again.. Dun dun dun. Eh, I'm not giving anything away. I'll try to have the next chapter up much faster. Thank you everyone for reading and an extra thanks to those who have reviewed!


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, so I'm really sorry about the long wait. College has been killing me. I'll to update a lot faster next time! Thank you everyone who has been reading my story, and thanks so much for the wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

………………………………...

I was so nervous that I didn't know what to do. Warren would be home any second and then we would be off to some party with a bunch of people that I didn't know. Did I mention that I hated meeting new people? Well, I do. I get all shy and I freeze up. This situation is worse than meeting new people because these people, weren't normal. They were super heroes, or sidekicks, I mean hero support, whatever. I tried to focus on the TV but my mind kept going back to the party. What if they didn't like me? What if Warren left me alone and they used their freaky powers on me? No, that wouldn't happen, Warren wouldn't let that happen. He came running into the place just as my show was ending.

"Hey, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Considering we are already late, I'm giving you five minutes."

"I'm ready."

"Then I'm giving myself five minutes." He ran to his room and got changed. "Alright, lets go." he said when he was ready.

"You look tired, why don't I drive?"

"Because you don't know where to go."

"You could just tell me."

"If I drive we'll get there faster."

"If you stopped fighting with me and let me drive, we would get there faster." He glared at me and gently pushed me out the door.

"I'm driving." We walked to his motorcycle and he got on. I just stood there. To get on or not to get on, that was the question. "Are you getting on or not?" he asked. I could tell that he was in one of his sour moods and I didn't really want to fight with him.

"Maybe you should just go without me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a party with your super friends. I don't have any powers, it's going to be a little strange with me there. Remember how angry you were when I learned your identity? Your friends might not want me to know who they are."

"Do you think I care what they think? If I thought there was going to be any problems, I wouldn't have invited you. Now get on the bike and lets go get this over with." I didn't say any, just got on behind him. I was close to crying and the whole way there I just kept forcing myself not to. I hated when he was like this. We hadn't had a fight in a while and I almost forgot how easily he got angry. It didn't take long to get to the house. Warren parked in the driveway and I hopped off the bike. By hop, I mean kind of slide, because, yes, I still had my lame walking cast. The doctor said one more week and I could be done with it. So, anyway I slid off the bike and started walking to the front door. I didn't even wait for him. I reached the door and rang the bell. When the door opened, Warren was next to me and we were greeted by a very happy Layla.

"Warren! Evy! You made it!" She stepped aside and we walked in. "Evy, you need to come with me," Layla said grabbing my hand. She pulled me farther in to the party, where I noticed it wasn't really much of a party at all. There was her and Will, then some girl with purple hair, a tall guy with blonde hair, and then another guy with classes. "Guys this is Warren's friend Evy. You know the girl I was telling you about?"

"Hey, I'm Zach," said the blonde guy. He had that whole gangster thing going on. He wasn't as annoying as I would have thought he would be.

"Ethan," said the next guy, putting out his hand for a shake.

"Oh, Ethan, Happy Birthday," I said. Warren had mentioned to me earlier that it was his birthday we were going to celebrate.

"Thank you," he said. I shook his hand and then turned to the girl. She glared at me. I knew she was going to be the one that didn't want me to know who she really was.

"Hi, I'm Evy," I said holding out my hand.

"Magenta," she said, not taking my hand.

"So what is your power?" I asked.

"I can shape shift into a guinea pig."

"Oh my God really? That's so cool. I love guinea pigs." The second I said that, her idea about me changed. In fact, the rest of the night Magenta, Layla and I were inseparable. I was actually having so much fun even though Warren and I hadn't spoke to each other the whole night.

"Hey, Evy? Is there something gong on between you and Warren?" asked Layla. I should have known she would notice.

"Just a small fight. Nothing to worry about." I said that, but I was worried. I really hated fighting with him. Both the girls could tell that I really was worried.

"You should go talk to him," said Layla.

"No she shouldn't," said Magenta. "You know how the hot head acts when he is pissed. He would burn her in a second."

"Wouldn't be the first time," I said.

"What?" Magenta asked in shock. I proceeded to tell her all about what has been going on and she couldn't believe my story.

"He wouldn't burn you though. I know it," Layla said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He has never brought a girl over to one of our parties. Sure, he has dated girls before but he has never let them hang out with us. If he brought you here, he must really like you." I smiled to myself when she said that. I then looked over at him. He looked miserable. The other guys were talking to him and I could tell that he was not paying attention. I walked over behind the chair he was sitting in and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. I then kissed his cheek. I felt his skin heating up the second I touched him. At first I panicked, thinking he was angry and about ready to burn me. When he took hold of my hand and pulled me around to sit in his lap, I knew that it wasn't anger at all. I got comfortable in his lap, as Layla sat down on Will's and Magenta sat rather close to Zach. The guys continued to talk for a while and us girls just sat there. After a while I started getting tired. Who wouldn't though. I was sitting against a very warm body and it was well pass one in the morning. As my eyes started to get heavy and a yawn passed my lips, I felt Warren stand up, with me still in his arms. I noticed that Layla was already passed out in Will's arms and Magenta was leaning on Zach's shoulder. The guys said their goodbyes, I think I might have said bye, and then we were on our way.

Warren carried me outside and didn't put me down when we were out of the house. He walked us to his bike and then let me down.

"Are you going to stay awake on the ride home?" he asked.

"I think I'll be fine." The drive home was quick. Warren's anger flared a little when he noticed that someone had parked in his normal parking spot. He let me off at the front of his apartment building and drove off to find a spot. I took the keys and let myself into his place. The second I stepped into the first room, I knew something was wrong. The windows were all broken and everything was a mess. The strangest part was the whole place smelled like gasoline. I looked around the room I was in. Everything looked wet and when I touched the nearest item, my finger tips met liquid. I felt stupid bringing the finger to my nose to smell it but I had to be sure that it was gasoline I was smelling. Not that I wasn't sure. That smell is hard to mix up with something else. What I didn't understand was why someone would do this to Warren. That's when it clicked. Someone had poured gasoline all over the apartment in hopes that Warren would spark a flame. If he did, we would die in a second. This would also mean someone was watching us. Someone knew Warren was Pyro. The smell was getting too strong. I was starting to feel light headed. Warren was taking too long and me, not being smart at all, stayed standing in the place inhaling the gasoline. I was just in shock. Not only had someone trashed my place, but now his as well. Why couldn't people just leave us alone?

"Hey, why are you still standing in the door way?" I heard Warren's voice. It was somewhat distant. My head felt heavy and I knew I had inhaled too much. I slowly turned toward him.

"Don't use your fire," was all I could get out before everything turned black.

………………………………...

Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review. I promise to have the next chapter up much faster than I had this one up! Again, so sorry for the long wait.


	17. Chapter 17

Ah, yes, another chapter. I was going to try and get another one out this weekend, but my birthday is Monday. I'm having two different parties this weekend, so getting another chapter up is just not going to happen. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks so much for all the great reviews!

………………………………...

I felt something wet touching my face, and that was what woke me up. As I slowly opened my eyes, I was expecting to see Warren's face above mine. You can understand how surprised I was when I was met with David's instead.

You remember David, right? The guy who was in love with me and angered by my relationship with Warren. He then destroyed my apartment and kidnapped me. Just thought I would remind you, even though it really wasn't that long ago.

Any way, my eyes shot open, and a scream escaped my lips. His hand clamped down onto my mouth. His other hand was holding both my hands above my head. He was straddling my hips, which didn't allow me to move at all. I tried to calm myself down and took in my surroundings. I was on the ground, outside of Warren's apartment. We were in the back of the building by the parking lot. I could see my car. If only I had the keys, I could knock him off me, run to my car, and drive away. So basically right now, not only was I getting dirty from lying on the ground, I was also at the mercy of this evil villain.

"I have no doubt that your lover boy heard you scream. He should be here any second. Don't worry Evy, I'm not going to fight him right now. I'm going to let the both of you live. But mark my words, the next time we meet, you both won't get off so easy," he said and then lifted his hand from my mouth.

"Consider them marked," I replied. It was a cool line, and I've always wanted to say that to someone. I would have been happier if it wasn't for his mouth crashing down onto mine. Gross, I couldn't believe he was kissing me. It was nothing like Warren's. It was sloppy. The kind of kiss that leaves one person with too much saliva on their lips afterwards.

"Evy?" I heard Warren yell. David broke the kiss and gave me an evil grin.

"I'll see you later Evelyn," David said. He kissed me again and then he was gone. Only, not before completely drenching me in water. That bastard.

"Evy? Where are you?" Warren called again. I saw him running toward me. Before I could call out his name I noticed that he was wearing his hero costume. So instead of calling out Warren, I called him Pyro. I started standing up and when he reached me, he pulled me into a hug. "What happened? Why are you all wet?" he asked. I guess he wasn't the one that placed me on the ground back here.

"David paid me a little visit. I'm guessing it was him that ruined your place." Warren's eyes narrowed and when I shivered from the cold wind, he pulled me closer to him.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked through clenched teeth. I was guessing he was angry for not being with me. I held up my wrists, where some bruises were starting to form.

"Aside from these, he just grossed me out with a kiss."

"He kissed you?" Warren practically growled. His grip on me tightened. I think Warren was more upset by the kiss than the bruises.

"Twice, but don't worry, I didn't like it."

"We have to find somewhere safe for you to go," he said, changing the subject.

"Where the hell am I going to go? Everywhere I go ends up getting destroyed." I watched as he took out a cell phone and made a call. When he hung up, we started walking quickly. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Will's house. It'll be safe for you there." We walked to my car and he pulled out my keys. When he had gotten them, I wasn't sure. He made me get into the passenger's side and he drove us to his friends house. Will's parents were out saving the world, I guess, but he said they wouldn't mind us staying the night. We cuddled up on the couch, exhausted from the night's activities.

A couple days had passed. We had stayed with Will for those couple days. Layla had lent me some clothes but I felt bad asking for more to wear. It was Tuesday morning, and I called Katie, telling her to bring some clothes so I could change into them at work. She was freaking out a bit about the attack but I knew David wouldn't try anything else yet. After a small fight with Warren, I drove myself to work. He really didn't want me to go, but I reminded him that he had all his super hero stuff to do. I would just be in the way. He had to take care of his apartment, find somewhere else to stay for a while, try and figure out how to find David, and to top it all off, he still had to go into work at the Chinese restaurant that night.

I got to work and Katie was waiting for me. Danny and Brendan weren't there yet. She handed me the clothes, I changed, and then we talked about what had happened. Katie had to go to the bathroom, so she went to the back room and that was when Danny walked in.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"I've been better," she said with a laugh.

"Why is that?"

"I've broken my glasses. It's a little hard to see right now."

"Oh, are you going to be able to work?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." When Katie came back, we showed her to her work spot, explained what she had to do, went over pay, had her fill out some forms, and let her get to answering the phone and making appointments. Brendan showed up soon after and we went over his information too. As soon as we were officially open, we realized that today was going to be a busy day. My first customer happened to be a huge Newfoundland. He was terribly matted and was going to take a long time. The owner's didn't want me to shave him, so I had to brush out as much as I could. That was going to take even more time.

"Hey, what happened to your wrists?" Brendan asked, noticing the bruises that still marked me.

"Um.." I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Evy and her boyfriend are really into kinky stuff. Don't mind her," Katie said with a laugh.

"Katie!" I yelled at her. Really, sometimes I just wish I could beat the shit out of her.

"Doesn't bother me," Brendan started. "He's a lucky guy," he finished with a wink. He was just joking around with me but that didn't stop the blush from coming to my face. Katie was in a fit of giggles and Danny seemed to be laughing as well. I'm real glad my pain brought everyone a good laugh.

After finishing the Newfoundland, a husky, a chocolate lab, and a standard poodle, I was done for the day. Katie had had her share of dogs, and so had Brendan. We cleaned up the shop and then Katie and I let our two new employees leave before us.

"I want to go to Warren's place to get some clothes. I can't keep borrowing form Layla or you." I said as we were walking out the door.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Does Warren know you are going there?"

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"I'm going with you."

"Oh, Katie. You don't have to."

"There is no way I'm going to let you get kidnapped. Again."

"Fine. Lets go then." We got into my car and drove to his apartment. I had no idea if someone had taken care of the gasoline yet, so I had brought some face masked with me. The face masks were like the ones that doctor's used. We used them when we were working with really hairy dogs and didn't want do get hair all in our mouths. I had an extra key to his place so I had no problem getting in. Katie and I went to his place, put on the masks, and went inside. It was still a mess. We walked to the bed room and I filled a bag with my stuff. Actually the clothes I had at his place were fine. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that.

When I was done we started to leave when Katie noticed something over by one of the broken windows.

"What's that?" she asked. I walked over to the window and picked up a pair of thick, black, glasses. "Does Warren wear glasses?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, they aren't yours. You have practically perfect vision."

"Not practically, they are perfect," I said, taking a closer look at them. I had no idea where they had come from.

"They remind me of Danny's glasses," Katie said, thinking nothing of it. I almost dropped them when she said that. I then flashed back to earlier that day.

"_I've broken my glasses. It's a little hard to see right now." _I remembered her saying. Was it a coincidence that her glasses were broken and I found a pair just like them in Warren's place? I sure hoped it was.

………………………………...

Oh boy, the end of another chapter. I'm sure you all know what to do now!


	18. Chapter 18

So I'm going to keep this short. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

………………………………...

I grabbed Katie's hand and I pretty much dragged her out of the apartment. I then pulled her to the car and drove us away.

"What's going on?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Those glasses, they belong to Danny."

"How do you know?"

"She showed up to work today with no glasses."

"And it's not a possibility that she just lost them?"

"She did say that she broke them, but seriously, she breaks her glasses and then we find the same pair at Warren's house? There is no way both of those things happen and aren't related. She has to be part of this."

"Alight, lets say your crazy idea is true. What are we supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know, fire her?"

"Oh yeah, Evy. Lets just fire some crazy villain."

"Maybe she isn't really a villain. Maybe she is under David's control."

"That guy is too stupid to actually get someone under his control."

"Yeah, you're right. She must be working with him."

"You should tell Warren when you get home."

"Nope, I can't tell him. He'll know that we went to his place and that will just start a fight. We'll have to solve this one on our own."

"Evy, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Wait! You don't think Brendan is part of all this too, do you?"

"I have no idea. We'll just have to find out tomorrow when we go to work."

I drove Katie to Jackie's place and then drove to Will's. My apartment was going to be ready next week so we didn't have to stay at Will's much longer. When I walked into the house, I found Warren waiting for me by the door. He looked upset. I just hoped another fight didn't start.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I went over to Jackie's for a bit."

"Why? You hate Jackie."

"True, but I wanted to spend some time with Katie."

"Oh, are you sure?" I knew he didn't believe me, but being the wonderful actress that I was I faked a laugh, gave him a kiss, and walked right pass him to the guest room we were sharing. I spent most of the night trying to decide what should be done about Danny and I had finally come up with the perfect idea. I was just going to come right out and ask her. Yes, stupid I know, but hey what better way to confront a person than just asking them?

The next day at work, before we even opened up, I told Katie about my plan. She thought I was crazy, but there wasn't anything else we could really do. Danny arrived before Brendan did and Katie and I decided now was as good a time as ever to talk to her.

"I see you haven't gotten your glasses fixed," Katie said as we saw Danny walk in without glasses on.

"Yeah, I just haven't had time," she said.

"Are you sure you broke them? Or perhaps you just misplaced them," I said handing her the pair of glasses that we found at Warren's place. Danny took the glasses from my hand and looked at them.

"You think these are mine?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't think. I know," I said right back to her.

"What makes you think these are mine?"

"I found them the same day you told me yours were broken."

"So right away you think I'm a liar?"

"I think you're hiding something."

"I see how it is. Your boyfriend's apartment is attacked so right away you go blaming someone for that happening. Its ok to be upset about that. I mean first your place and now his, but really, you shouldn't go pointing fingers at the first person you see." Katie and I froze at those words. I started to back away from her slowly, pulling Katie by the arm. First of all, I had never told her about Warren. Second of all, I had never mentioned anything about the attack on Warren's apartment. Hell, that wasn't even in the news! No one knew. Warren didn't want a connection between him and Pyro so he never reported anything. He just told his landlord he had gas up in the apartment in a container and he spilled it. Why he would have it up in his apartment didn't matter, his landlord was an idiot and believed him, but that's beside the point. The point is, no one, besides the people we told, knew about what had happened. She was so involved and both Katie and I knew it.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Brendan as he walked in.

"Run!" I yelled. Katie and I ran pass Brendan and out the door. We started running, not sure where to go. I didn't have anything with me. My keys, money, and cell were in my purse, in the back room. All we could really do right now was run. Jackie's place was closer than Will's so Katie and I decided that was where we were heading. After a while of running, we knew that our wonderful plan was not going to work. The two of us were no track stars and we were starting to slow down. We saw a grocery store coming into view, so we ran inside it. We needed a quick rest before running to Jackie's. Actually, this was a better idea. I could ask to use the phone and call Warren. We ran to the bathrooms and went inside. Both of us were trying to control our breathing and we wanted to make sure we weren't being followed.

"Do you think she saw us come in here?" asked Katie.

"I Hope not." After a couple minutes, we left the bathroom. I almost screamed as I crashed into a body.

"What is going on?" I heard Brendan's voice ask.

"Danny is after us," said Katie. "Well, not really us, more like Evy." I glared at her. I didn't want him to know what was going on.

"Why is she after you?" he asked.

"Um, its kind of hard to explain but I need to call my boyfriend ASAP!"

"Here, you can use my phone." Brendan handed me his cell. I walked a little bit away from the two, where no one else was standing to make my phone call. I dialed Warren's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" I heard his voice say.

"Warren! My new employee Danny, is working with David."

"What?"

"Katie and I had to make a run for it."

"Where are you?" he practically yelled. I told him where we were and it was only seconds before he arrived. Warren found us in the back of the store, where we had been hiding out.

"Warren!" I called out when I saw him heading our way. He pulled me into a hug and I had to force myself not to cry. I was scared, I couldn't help it.

"What's going on?" he asked me, giving me that look to kind of make something up so the others wouldn't know what was going on.

"Our new employee, Danny, went crazy on us," I said. "We didn't have time to call the police or anything, we just wanted to get away. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"We don't know. We ran from her," I said.

"Who are you?" Warren asked Brendan.

"This is Brendan, he's the new guy that works for us," said Katie. I could tell by the look Warren was giving him, that he didn't trust him at all.

"Alright, Katie, I have to get you to Jackie's and then I can call the police for you two. If the police need any statements they can talk to Evy," Warren lied, so Katie and Brendan wouldn't suspect him to be a hero.

"He's home, I'll call him," Katie said, taking Brendan's phone and calling her boyfriend. She told us that he was on his way and when he got there, she left, not before making me promise to call her to let her know what was going on.

"Really, Evy, what is going on?" Brendan asked me once Katie was gone. It was clear that he didn't believe any of this. Before I could answer, Warren pushed me behind him and glared at my new employee.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Warren said. I knew he didn't trust the guy, but there was no reason to act so rude to him.

"She is just pissed off over something that happened before you got there. Its nothing to worry about. She isn't angry at you and wouldn't try anything. Do you think you could go lock up my shop? The keys are in my purse, in the back room."

"Sure," he said hesitating a little bit.

"Thanks so much. Oh and just tell any customers that we are closed for the day. They are going to be pissed but they'll get over it. Put a sign on the door saying we are closed and will reschedule everyone. Thanks Brendan." Warren wouldn't let me say anymore, as he pulled me to his bike and forced me onto it.

We drove to Will's house and Warren told me to change out of my work clothes. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a simple black tank top, pulled on a zip up hoodie, and put on a pair of flip flops. When I got back to Warren, he was just hanging up his cell phone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It isn't safe here for you right now. I have to go find out what is going on and I can't have you come with me."

"So I have to stay here while you go out and get yourself into danger?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, you're going to my old school, sky high."

………………………………...

Please review


	19. Chapter 19

Is everyone ready to visit Sky High? Oh, you better be! Um.. Thanks for the reviews. I always love hearing what people have to say..

Disclaimer: Same as before sadly.

………………………………...

"Sky high? Where the hell is sky high?" I asked. I had never heard of sky high in my life, but I'm guessing it is some crazy hero super secret.

"In the sky."

"Thanks, I thought it was underground. No I mean where exactly is it?"

"Some where in town."

"Oh. And you say it's in the sky. So how am I going to get there?" I asked.

"That's where I come in." I jumped at the sound of Will's voice.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked.

"I was but when Warren called for me to come get you, I flew back as fast as I could." I had almost forgotten that Will had the power to fly. I didn't know how I felt about going up to this school in the sky, but if Warren wanted me there, there wasn't anything that could stop me from going.

"I'm going to find out what I can and then I'll see you at school," Warren said to Will. He then turned to me. "You'll be safe up there. Don't worry about anything."

"It'll be hard not to."

"Scared of flying?" asked Will.

"No, I'm scared of being in a place full of super heroes and being the only one with no powers."

"Tell them you're dating me. They wouldn't dream of touching you after they hear that," Warren said with a smirk. Wow, cocky much? Him saying that did almost nothing to make me feel better. "Alright I have to go. I'll see you two later." He leaned over, kissed my cheek, and ran out the door. Will and I walked outside and he lifted me into his arms, bridal style. He looked around, made sure no one was looking and then started flying. Alright, I've been on a plane before but this was crazy. My ears were popping and I thought my head was going to explode the higher up we got. I hate it when my ears pop, it hurts so much. When we landed I was a little unsteady on my feet. Will kept his hand on my shoulder to make sure I didn't fall over.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just give me a second." When I felt better, I looked at the huge school before me. We were literally in the sky, on some kind of floating platform, in front of a very large school.

"So there isn't a chance that this is going to fall is there?" I asked.

"The school? No it's safe. It almost fell once but we stopped it before anything bad happened," Will said. Why the hell didn't he stop at "it's safe?" Seriously, guys are so stupid sometimes. We entered the building and Will started leading me to hell knows where.

"This place is crazy. I can't believe this is a school."

"Yeah, I remember feeling the same way the first time I saw it."

"So, what am I supposed to do while you're in class?" I asked as we were walking around.

"That, I have yet to figure out."

"When you do, would you mind filling me in as well?" came a voice from behind us. Will and I both froze in our place.

"Principal Powers?" Will asked turning to see the source of the voice. I turned as well seeing the woman. Just great, the head of the school.

"Mr. Stronghold, would you care to enlighten me on what is going on here? You know non-power possessing individuals are not allowed here," she said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I didn't have powers when I first came here," Will replied. I was in shock. No one had ever told me that.

"That is a completely different story."

"You don't understand. She isn't safe down there." Will started telling the principal everything that had been happening to me in the past couple months.

"I thought you looked familiar. It must have been hard being all over the news and having to deal with what you did," she said, offering me a smile this time.

"Yes it was rather difficult," I said, trying to sound somewhat educated in front of a principal. Normally I would have never used the word rather. I would have just said "hell yes" but whatever.

"You may stay here but I'm not too sure how the other students will take to you. Perhaps it would be a better idea if you stayed in my office until Mr. Peace comes to get you."

"Actually, I was thinking that she could stay with Layla and the other seniors in hero support. Evy is already friends with most of them," said Will.

"Well, alright. I'm sure Mr. Boy won't have a problem with that." So that was my plan for the rest of the day. I bid goodbye to the school's principal, was led by Will to a class room, said good bye to him, and entered the room.

"Who are you?" asked the teacher the second I entered. The other students seemed to be taking a test of some sorts, so they didn't really notice me enter the room.

"Hi. My name is Evelyn Whitman and.." I started but Layla jumped right into the conversation before I could finish.

"Evy! What are you doing here?" she asked. I noticed Magenta, Zach, Ethan, and a couple others I did not know stop what they were doing to listen.

"Will didn't tell you?"

"No, I don't talk to him until lunch and he missed it today. We were all worried when he didn't show up, and now you're here. What is going on?"

"To make a long story short, I'm in some trouble, again, and Warren thought it a good idea to keep me here for safe keeping."

"I thought I recognized you," said Mr. Boy.

"So, is it alright if I stay in your class until Warren returns?" I asked.

"It's alright with me if it's ok with the rest of the class." No one seemed to complain, so I sat down at a desk while the others got back to their work. I pretty much sat in silence as they worked on their test and was relieved when a bell rang. Everyone started getting up, so I stood as well.

"Where is everyone going?" I asked as the students I didn't know started to leave the room.

"It's time for gym class," Ethan said, disappointment was very clear in his voice.

"Oh, super hero gym class. What do you guys do? Learn how to leap over tall buildings or run faster than a speeding train?" I asked with a laugh.

"No, we play save the citizen," said Zach.

"And by we, he means the heroes. We kind of just watch," said Magenta.

"Come on," said Layla. "You can sit and watch with us." My group of hero support friends led me to this large gym and we took seats in the back of it. As we were walking by people, I was not happy to hear whispers including my name. I was hoping that Will would come and sit with us, that way I could feel at least somewhat protected from all these people I didn't know. It wasn't that I didn't feel safe with the others, it was just that I knew their powers weren't much compared to some of the others. I was upset to find out that Will was participating in this "save the citizen" game. I watched as he went to the area on the floor he had to and was set up with a partner, against two other guys that were playing villains. I was horrified when a fake girl was hanging by a rope over rotating spikes. I had no idea this was how they trained to be heroes. My attention on the game was interrupted when I, once again, heard my name.

"Do you really think she is dating Warren Peace?" I heard one girl ask her friend.

"I'm not sure. I mean, if she is, she must not know that he is the son of Barron Battle? Then again, why would he ever date a person without powers?" said the girl's friend. I almost screamed the second I heard that. Warren was son of Barron Battle? I had no idea. Why hadn't he ever told me? I guess there was no way to bring it up and it wasn't really my concern, but I just felt cheated some how that he had never told me. Over the passed weeks we had tried to get to know each other better. We had talked about a bunch of personal thing, including family. He had never really said much about his father and I just figured it was because they didn't get along. I never imagined it was because his father was a super villain!

"I remember him being so attractive when he used to go here," said the first girl again.

"Yeah, whatever is he doing with her?" At that I stood up and told Layla I needed to go to the bathroom. She asked if I needed her to go with me, but I had seen one on the way into the gym and was fine finding it on my own. I left the gym, not caring who won the stupid game and ran into the bathroom. Really, this was way too much for me to take in. First Warren's dad was a villain and second I'm ugly. How much terrible news can a girl take in one day? Not much more, let me tell you. I stood looking at myself in the mirror for a couple seconds and then decided to go back. I didn't know how long the game was and if it ended and I lost the others, I would have no idea where to go. As I left the bathroom and started walking back to the gym, I was stopped by a familiar face. A familiar, hot face.

"Warren!" I said, jumping into his arms. "I missed you." Alright I know I'm not normally this clingy and all mushy, but I needed to feel his arms around me. The second I was touching him, something felt wrong. He was cold. He brought his lips to mine, and I knew somehow it wasn't him. It didn't feel like Warren's kiss. It didn't taste like Warren's kiss. Hell, this person didn't even smell like Warren. I broke the kiss and started pushing away from him, but the fake Warren kept a strong hold on my body. "Who are you? You're not Warren!" I yelled at the guy. He started laughing and all of a sudden the body holding me changed into a person I didn't know.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Kevin and I do believe you have figured out my power of

Carbon coping. I can change into anyone I want to." I felt sick to my stomach. What kind of school was this? First girls talking smack about me and now some guy changing into a clone of my boyfriend to sexually harass me. I thought they were training super heroes here, not villains. I started to struggle in his arms again but he was not letting go. "If you want me to change back into that flaming hero, I can," he said to me.

"Let her go Kevin," I heard Will say. I saw some fear run through Kevin's eyes and he let me go. He ran off and I quickly ran over to Will. The others were with him and I was wrapped in a hug from Layla and Magenta.

"Next time you tell me no to going somewhere with you, I'm so going," said Layla. I just started laughing. I mean the whole situation was funny after it happened.

"Believe me, I have no problem with that," I said still laughing.

"No problem with what?" I heard a familiar voice say. I pulled out of the hug to see Warren heading our way. "And what was Kevin running away from so fast?" I slowly walked up to him. I was a little hesitant because I didn't know if it was really him or not. I slowly brought my hand to rest against his cheek. His body felt warmer than any regular body so I instantly knew it was him. I pulled the real Warren into a hug and he wrapped me in his arms. "Did I miss something?" he asked in clear confusion.

"Just that guy changing his body to look like you so he could get it on with me," I said.

"He What?!" growled out Warren.

"Forget it, I don't care, I just want to go home," I said still hugging him tightly.

"We'll wait till the end of the school day and take one of the buses back. As strong as Will is, I'm sure he doesn't want to carry us both back," said Warren. Will and the others started going back to their classes, while Warren and I went to sit in the empty cafeteria so we could have some privacy.

"How did you get here? I'm pretty sure you can't fly."

"Will is good friends with one of the bus drivers and he gave me the guy's number so I could call him for a ride."

"Oh. Did you find anything out on Danny?"

"Not a thing. I couldn't find the girl anywhere in town."

"This is so lame! I wish David would just get over the fact that I won't date him and just leave me alone!"

"I know but he's a villain and they have some really fucked up minds sometimes," Warren said softly. All I could think of was his dad and I really wanted to ask him about it but I knew that that would cause some very unwanted trouble. We ended up spending the rest of our time talking about nothing important. I asked him to tell me about his high school days at Sky high and when the final bell rang, we left in search of Will and the others. As all the students started leaving on the buses, I was told that Will's bus driver friend would come back for us and drive us all to Will's house. By us, I mean Warren, me, Will, Layla, and the others. As all the students soon left, We noticed The teachers all leaving. At first they didn't really want to leave us alone but after reassuring them that we had a ride, they all left. Most of the teachers all looked normal, except for the one that they called Mr. Medulla. He had this huge head and I was really freaked out when I saw him.

We all sat on the steps of the school and waited for the bus to return, when we saw this huge tornado like cloud headed right for us. The guys pushed us girls behind them and started to slowly back us up toward the school's doors.

"What is that?" asked Layla.

"I don't know but stay behind us!" said Will. As the tornado died down, we noticed three people standing on the grass in front of the school. I clearly recognized two of the people right away. I ran from behind the guys, avoiding Warren's hand that shot out to grab me. I ran right up to David and gave him a hard push.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled at him. He grabbed me by the arm and started to stroke my face with his free hand.

"Why, just getting my revenge," he said in a sweet tone.

"Get your hands off her!" yelled Warren. He was running at us and I could see his arms were already covered in flames. David tossed me at Warren and I was afraid that I would be burned but luckily, Warren lost the fire before he caught me.

"Wouldn't you rather meet my friends before we fight Peace?" David asked.

"No we really don't give a shit!" I yelled but David out right ignored me and started introducing his team.

"This wonderful lady I'm sure you already know Evy, is Danny, my wind specialist. She can control the weather, wind being her favorite. This over here is Chad, his power is earth. He can move the ground and create mountains or landslides in a second."

"Wait a second," I said stopping his introductions. "His power is earth, hers is wind, yours is water, Warren's is fire and lets just say mine is heart. With our powers combined can we create Captain Planet?" I asked with a laugh. I could hear Layla and Magenta laughing in the background but Warren just glared at me. He really hated it when I joked during a serious situation. "What?" I asked. "Come on, that was funny. You can't tell me that wasn't funny!" Warren ignored me and pulled me back to the group.

"And just where do you think you are going?" asked David. "It's time to finish this once and for all. I was really hoping only to have to fight Peace but if Stronghold wants in on the fight too, I'm more than happy to finish him off as well." The ground we were standing on stated to shake and I believe we had Chad to thank for that. The wind started to pick up and for a second I feared that Danny was going to blow us right off the edge of the floating platform. Without even thinking, Will broke open the doors to the school and us girls, including Ethan and Zach ran into the building.

"You guys go find somewhere to hide," Will told us. "We'll find you later."

"No way," said Zach. "We want to help."

"Yeah, remember how we helped last time?" said Ethan.

"Right now you can help us by getting the girls out of here!" said Will. I really think he was meaning me and not the other two. I'm pretty sure they could take care of themselves. Magenta and Layla didn't waste any time at all. They each took one of my hands and we started running through the empty school. They brought me to a class room and we hid in a closet that was in the room.

"Is this really the best place to hide?" I asked.

"No, but it'll have to do until I can come up with a better hiding spot," said Layla.

"I'm so sorry I got you guys in to this," I said sadly. It really was all my fault.

"Don't worry about it. It gives us good practice," joked Magenta, trying to cheer me up. It really didn't work. All I could think about was the guys out there fighting and how I really hoped all of this would just end soon.

………………………………...

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Wow, I can't believe its already chapter 20. I never really thought people would like this story or even I would like it as much as I do. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Disclaimer: same as it always is..

………………………………...

The three of us sat huddled in the small classroom closet. Layla was trying to think of somewhere else for us to hide.

"This really is getting us no where," I said. "Layla, your powers are just as strong as anyone's out there and Magenta, you can get around unnoticed."

"Your point it?" asked Magenta.

"We leave this stupid closet, Layla protects us as we get somewhere else, and we send you as messenger. No one would even see you."

"That would work," said Layla, thinking it over. "We could even hide out in Principal Power's office. I'm sure her room has a phone and we could call for help." We agreed that that was our best bet, but before we could actually set our plan into action, the door to the closet was flung open by the strongest wind I had ever seen. Well, I didn't actually see it because you can't really see wind, but you get the idea. Danny was standing in the class room and had focused her powers on me. I started screaming as I was pulled from the closet and lifted through the air. Magenta jumped up and grabbed hold of my legs, trying to pull me back down.

"Layla! Help us!" I heard Magenta scream. I watched as Layla used her powers. Plants were coming out of nowhere and were wrapped around Danny. Magenta and I were instantly dropped to the ground.

"Thanks, but next time do you think you could use your plant powers to lower us gently to the ground?" asked Magenta rubbing her sore bottom.

"You two get going, I'll keep her here," said Layla. Magenta and I ran from the room and started sprinting down the hallways.

"The office is right up there," I heard Magenta yell. Right before we could make it though, the ground we were standing on started to shake. Not just shake though, the whole ground was moving. It was making me go in another direction. I was moving away from Magenta and there was no way to get to her. Before I even knew what was happening, I found myself tossed into a room and the door shut behind me. There was no handle to open the door so I started to pound on it with my fists.

"You won't be able to open it," came Warren's voice. I hadn't even noticed him in the room with me. I looked over at him and noticed that he looked hurt. I ran to his side.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine. Just too much water," he said with a laugh. I didn't laugh with him, just looked around the room. The whole place was white and there were a couple chair/desk combinations for sitting in.

"What is this place?"

"The detention room. We won't be able to get out until someone lets us out."

"Why don't you just burn the door down?"

"Powers don't work in here."

"Well, you're a guy. You're still strong. Break the damn door down."

"I've already tried," he said rubbing a must be sore shoulder.

"Crap, so we're stuck in here?"

"Until on of the others finds us."

"This isn't good." I must have looked scared because Warren put his arm around me.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. When I was last out there, we were winning. That's why David put me in here. I don't think Will will be having much trouble without me though."

"I hope you're right," I said leaning my head against his shoulder. We sat together in silence until the door was finally opened. I had hoped that it would be Will or one of the others to walk in but I was disappointed when I saw David's face.

"Come on Evy, time to go," he said, holding out his hand for me to take. We both stood up and Warren pushed me behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I said.

"I'm pretty sure you are," David said right back to me. He stepped out of the room and sent a blast of water through the door right at Warren. My heat miser was sent to the floor and I was pulled from the room. I watched as the door was shut and I could hear Warren slamming against it and calling out my name.

"What is your problem? Why can't you just leave us alone?" I asked. "I don't want to be with you, get over it."

"This isn't about you anymore," he said, coldly and continued to pull me along. David kept trying to get me to walk with him but I dug my heels into the floor, used all my weight to go against him, and pretty much any other trick I could think of to make things harder for him. Finally, he got tired of my antics and picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! David you have no right to do this! Put me down this second!" I yelled, banging my fists against his back. I got a slap on my ass in reply and was told to shut up. We reached the front of the school and he walked us outside. There we were met with Chad and Danny. I couldn't see the others anywhere.

"Where is everyone else? What did you all do?" I asked. No body answered me.

"Alright, lets get out of here," said David, tightening his grip on me. Danny started up her wind power again, but before we could take off, a school bus landed right in front of us. I mean it literally landed right in front of us, practically hit us. It sent David, Danny, and Chad jumping backwards and David lost his hold on me. I was sent screaming to the ground.

"What is going on? Why is there a bus here?" I heard Chad ask.

"That would be our ride," came Will's voice. Before I knew what happened, he had flown to where I was, picked me up, and brought me to stand with the rest of the group. Some how everyone had managed to get to the front of the school. I was just thankful that everyone was there and hadn't been hurt.

"We called Principal Powers and she'll be here any minute," said Layla.

"It's over David. You might as well give up now," Warren said.

"Over?" asked David. "It'll never be over!" With that said he charged. As did the other two villains. The wind picked up, the ground was shaking, and everything became wet. Will, Warren, and Layla were fighting back. The sidekicks were doing all that they could do, and me well this was where my troubles really started. I felt the ground under me start to move. It was pushing me backwards. I was getting closer to the edge. I started to panic as the wind started moving me closer and closer. I normally love rides at the amusement park that drop you, but this drop did not look fun at all.

"Warren!" I screamed. "Help!" I hated being a defenseless girl, but there really wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Evy!" I heard him call my name just as I went over the edge.

……………………………..

I woke up to find myself lying on what seemed to be my old bed. I looked around the room and it looked as if I was back in the apartment I shared with Katie. I sat up only to lie back down. My head was spinning. I placed my hands over my eyes and groaned.

"You're up," said Warren. I turned to the door to see him walking in.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Do you remember falling over the edge?" he asked.

"I fell off the edge of the school?" I asked. I didn't really remember much besides the fight.

"Yeah you did. Thank God Will was there to save you." I nodded, knowing I would have to thank him later. "By the time he had gotten to you, you were already passed out. He flew you to a safe spot and then went back up to help the rest of us out."

"What about David?"

"He's been put away, along with the others. You don't have to worry about him anymore." I was pretty mad that I had missed the fight but it was a good thing that everything was over.

"You saved my life, all of you did. I don't know how I could ever repay you guys."

"You don't have to," Warren said with a laugh. "Not only is it our job but you are my girlfriend. It's not like I would let anything happen to you." I smiled at him and went to sit up again. My head felt much better so I got off the bed and hugged the man who had changed my life so much.

"So what are we doing at my place?" I asked once I let him go.

"I called Katie to let her know everything was alright. She said the apartment was ready, so I brought you here. You know it's really hard to explain things to someone that doesn't know about me being a super hero." I just laughed and stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss. He gladly accepted it. I felt Warren moving me back toward my bed and realized it had been way too long since we'd been alone together. Before anything could really get going though, I heard the door open and Katie calling my name. Warren didn't look happy at all.

"Oh my God Evy! Are you alright?" she asked. I had no idea what Warren had told her about what had happened.

"Yes I'm fine."

"I knew something was wrong when you didn't call me back this morning. When Warren called me I freaked out thinking that David had gotten you. I'm so glad your super hero boyfriend was here to keep you safe," she said. My eyes opened wide and my mouth dropped open. The only two words going through my mind were oh and shit. "oops," Katie said, realizing her mistake.

"What did you just say?" asked Warren. Anger was very clear on his face.

"Um.. I said..um…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," Warren said and then looked at me. "I can't believe you told her."

"I think I'm going to go," Katie said. She could tell now was not a good time to be around us. I almost asked if she would take me with her. I didn't want to be around Warren at all either. I watched as my best friend, who had just ratted me out, walked out of my room and I heard her leave the apartment. I looked over at Warren. He was glaring at me.

"I trusted you with that secret and you went and ran your mouth. Who else have you told?"

"No one. I only told Katie."

"Yeah, like I believe that."

"It's true. Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell her but I did before we were even dating, before we knew that David was starting shit. I only told her because I was so upset those two weeks you stopped talking to me."

"Don't turn this on me. You're the one who wasn't honest in our relationship."

"Honesty? Do you really want to talk about honesty? Lets talk about how you never told me that your father was Baron Battle." The second I said that I knew I never should have. He looked so angry and I could feel the heat coming off of him.

"That's none of your damn business."

"It is if I'm dating you."

"Well you aren't dating me anymore, it's over." He walked passed me and I heard the apartment door slam. I just stood there in shock. I didn't think there was any way for me to fix this. We were really over this time.

………………………………...

So this is where I would end the story and then start a sequel. That was my original idea, but I think I'm just going to continue on. The next chapter will jump ahead a couple months though. So just think of it as part two of the story. That chapter should be up real soon but in the meantime.. Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sorry about the last chapter. It was necessary to break them up but don't worry, things will get better. Now, I'm pretty sure the next part of the story is somewhat cliché as far as fan fiction goes but I just thought I would do it anyway. You'll understand once you read the chapter. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Oh, and just incase anyone didn't read my note from the last chapter, this chapter takes place months after the last one.

………………………………...

If there is one thing that I hate more than anything in this world it is change. I hate when things change and sadly my life was one big change. The news papers and TV reporters finally started leaving me alone about the whole Pyro thing, and that was good. The bad part about that is we have much less business at the grooming shop. After Danny ended up being a villain, Katie and I decided not to have anyone else come in for desk help. As of right now, I'm pretty much the desk help. Why is that you might ask? Are you ready for the biggest change ever. I think you should sit down for this. If your are already sitting, then stand up. Ok, sit back down. Alright, the big change is.. I'm pregnant. How it happened, I'm not sure. We used protection each time, it's just one of those things that happen when you believe it never will. Just like that episode of Friends, where Ross freaks out about the condoms not working, therefore Rachel being pregnant. Yeah, when I found out, I felt more like Ross. Yes, I know I'm way too young to have a baby. I'm way to irresponsible. I can hardly take care of myself, but I'm keeping this baby. Katie, being the horrible joker she is, offered to push me down some stairs but I kindly refused. Alright let me cover everyone's questions. Yes, Warren is the father and No, he doesn't know. How could I ever tell him? He wont talk to me. I tried calling him and visiting him after our big fight but he wont speak with me. Hell, none of his friends will speak to me either. When I found out about the baby, I called him many times but I still didn't get any answers. I've just given up on the idea of us ever getting back together. God, when did my life become a life time movie?

So here I am, a single mother to be. It's not all that bad. I have lots of help. My mother, even though she doesn't live in town, offered to let me move back home but I don't want to do that. I love living in my apartment and I love my new room mate. Are you ready for some more changes because I have a couple more. Katie is no longer my room mate. She is currently engaged to Jackie. They are getting married next week actually. I still think 21 is way too young to get married but I'm not one to talk. I'm having a baby at the same age, she could always just throw that in my face. As for my new room mate, Brendan moved in with me. He has actually been a big help. He does a lot of the grooming at work, now that I can't help out, he cleans up the apartment, cooks me food, and he said he would be there for me and the baby. No, I'm not dating him, I'm never going to be dating him. We are just really good friends. He doesn't even know who Warren really is. He just thinks Warren left once he found out I was pregnant. Needless to say, that did not make Brendan happy at all. So back to hating changes, I just hoped that no more would come soon. Then again, I had a baby due in less than a month. That's going to change everything.

………………………………...

"Evy, don't forget I can't take any customers next week," Katie said, while she was working on a cute Welsh Pembroke Corgi.

"Katie, I know. Friday is the wedding and the start of your honeymoon. I haven't forgotten." Ha, wedding. It wasn't one at all. The two of them were flying off to Las Vegas and eloping. Then they were spending the rest of the week there gambling, drinking, and having tons of crazy sex. Not my first choice of a wedding or honeymoon but I wasn't the one getting married. I was the one that got knocked up.

"I know, I just thought I would remind you, again," she said with a laugh. Brendan was on break so I decided to take the time to talk to my friend about her wedding. Make sure she really knew what she was doing.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing? I mean you know I'm not crazy about Jackie, but this has nothing to do with him. You're so young."

"Yeah I know, but I figure we probably will end up divorced. Why not have fun while the love is still strong?"

"Seriously Katie, I will never understand you."

"I hardly understand myself."

"That's not a surprise," said Brendan walking in from the back, break room. "Your turn for a break Evy. Do you need any help making food or anything?"

"No, I'm just going to go outside and call my mom."

"Alright, just yell if you need something." He really was the sweetest guy ever. I wasn't even dating the him and he took such great care of me. I slowly stood up and walked out the front door. Did I say walk? I mean more like waddled. I was so big moving around was getting harder by the day. I couldn't wait to have this baby. I would have just called my mom in the back room but we don't have a phone in there, and my cell doesn't get service. I leaned against the building wall and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?" I heard her ask after three rings.

"Hi mom."

"Evelyn how are you feeling."

"Just fine."

"How are the doctors appointments going?"

"Everything is great. I'm healthy and so is the baby."

"Have you given in and asked what the sex is yet?"

"No, I still want to be surprised."

"I would never be able to stand the wait. So how are Katie and Jackie doing? And Brendan how is he?"

"They are all fine." My mom started talking about what was going to happen after the baby was born, but my attention was no longer on the conversation. My eyes were caught on the couple that was walking toward me. This tall, slender, blonde was holding hands with a man I knew all too well. Warren. He hadn't changed much except he now had some facial hair and his hair was maybe a little longer. As they got closer his eyes found mine and I noticed the shock in them. Not yet because of my belly but because of just me. We hadn't seen each other in months. Then I noticed his eyes drift down to my baby bump and he stopped walking all together. The girl with him stopped and I think she asked him what the matter was, but his eyes never left me.

"Evy? Evelyn, are you there?" came my mom's voice. I jumped at the sound and dropped my phone. I looked down at it on the ground and tried to do a sideways bend to pick it up but that didn't work and I couldn't just bend over with out falling over. It must have looked so funny to see me trying to pick something up off of the ground. God I was so embarrassed. I finally gave up and opened the door to the shop.

"Brendan, I dropped my phone outside. Can you help me with it?" He started laughing and walked outside to help me.

"Sure I'll help you, Evy. We don't want you to fall over, do we?" he said, still laughing. The laughing stopped the second he saw Warren. His eyes glared at my ex and he handed me the phone. "Come on, lets get back inside," he said, placing his hand on the small of my back and pushing me back inside. I looked out the window and noticed Warren and his new girlfriend, I'm guessing, walk by. I sighed shaking my head and sat back down at the front desk. "Did he say anything to you?" Brendan asked.

"Did who say anything to her?" Katie asked. "Oh my God, did you just see Warren?" She was a smart cookie, I'd give her that.

"Yes and can we just not talk about it please." They both knew better than to fight with a pregnant woman and just dropped the subject. 

The rest of the day went by slow and I was wicked tired by the end of the day. Brendan drove us home and the second we stepped into the house he pulled his shirt over his head. 

"God, could you wait for me to shut the door at least?" I asked with a laugh.

"And stop the neighbors from having something to talk about? I think not."

"Go take a shower, you smell like dog."

"And you love it!" he said giving me a big hug. I just continued laughing. We acted so much like a couple that Katie thought we should just give it up and date. After today I was starting to really think about it. It has been a while since Warren and I broke up but I could never bring myself to date again. Just the though of being with someone else upset me. I guess he got over me a lot faster than I got over him. I guess it was about time I got over him and saw other guys. And let me tell you, Brendan is not hard to look at. I watched as he walked into the bath room and I heard him turn the shower on. I slowly sat down at the kitchen table and looked through my baby books that I had left there. This birthing thing was really starting to freak me out. I was so involved in my book that I almost didn't hear the knock on the door. I started getting up but I really didn't feel like moving.

"It's open," I yelled at the door. I continued reading, figuring it would just be Katie. She told me she was coming over with Jackie for a movie night, or something like that. Just what I needed. A night with the worlds most touchy feely couple to cheer me up. The person that came in wasn't talking and I knew that it couldn't be Katie. She was much too loud. I looked up from my book and dropped the book when I saw Warren standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I sounded scared and I had no idea why.

"Is it mine?" he asked. What? No hello? The way he said that just pissed me off. I wasn't some slut that slept around the second we broke up.

"First of all, it's not an "it", it's a baby. Second, yes it's yours."

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Maybe one of the numbers of times I called you many months ago. It wasn't my fault you wouldn't answer your phone." He was silent for a couple of minutes. Just looking at me. At my stomach. 

"When are you due?"

"In a couple weeks."

"What should I do?" He looked so lost.

"You've done enough."

"Evy," I flinched when he said my name. I missed him and this wasn't making the whole "getting over him" plan any easier. "Let me help you."

"She doesn't need your help," said Brendan, walking into the room. I groaned when I looked at him. He just had to walk out with just a towel around his waist. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Warren. Oh boy, the heat miser is back. I could see the anger in his eyes. 

"I live here."

"Do you now? Huh. That's interesting. And where might I ask is Katie?" Warren asked, trying to stay calm.

"She moved in with Jackie. They are getting married next week." Warren gave me a weird look when I said that but I just ignored it.

"I think you should leave," said Brendan.

"I think you should put some clothes on," I said.

"I'm not leaving. If this kid is mine, I plan on taking care of it," Warren practically yelled.

"If? There is no if. It's yours, trust me," I said.

"Trust? Wasn't that what ruined our relationship Evy?" I gave him a sharp look. That was a low blow and I did not want him in my apartment anymore. 

"You know what? You can just get the hell out of here!" I yelled standing up as fast as I could. That proved to be a bad idea. The second I stood up, I felt a pain. I placed my hand over my stomach. "Ow." 

"Evy? Are you alright?" asked Brendan, moving to my side.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine don't worry.. Ow.. Nope I don't think I'm fine." That pain hurt. I slowly sat back down.

"Ok, stay here. Let me put on some clothes and I'll take you to the hospital."

"I'll take her," Warren said. He took a hold of my elbow and started trying to get me to stand. "Come on Evy, stand up."

"Get your fucking hands off her," yelled Brendan, pushing Warren away from me. Oh, that was a bad idea! Warren was not going to be happy with that. I watched in horror as Warren pushed him back. But for some sick reason, part of me wished that Warren would burn Brendan's towel off and then maybe Warren's clothes would just disappear. Mmm, two hot boys fighting. Wow, I really needed to get my mind out of the gutter, especially now. I just felt another pain.

"Less fighting and more moving! Brendan go put some clothes on. Warren, go home. I'll call you later." Brendan smiled and walked away to his room. Warren looked ready to fight with me. "Don't even start with me right now. You do not want to fight with a pregnant woman."

"Trust me, you don't," said Brendan walking back into the room, now fully clothed, damn. Brendan helped me up and the three of us walked out of the apartment. Warren did not look happy at all but he told me he would talk to me later. I watched as he got on his motorcycle and drove away. I sighed, shook my head, and got into the car. Lets cross our fingers that everything turns out ok. 

………………………………...

I was lying in my bed, holding my newborn son. Happy tears falling on my cheeks. He was beautiful. Dark hair and dark eyes, just like his father. He was early and already causing me trouble. He was going to be like his father not only in looks. Oh joy. Brendan was busy calling my mom and Katie. I was thinking of names for my baby when he walked back into the room. 

"Hey," he said softly to me. 

"Hi."

"Your mom said she is on her way. Katie says the wedding is going to be held off so she can help you out a bit." I smiled. That was sweet but she really didn't need to do that. I would talk her into leaving just like she planned.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked.

"Sure." Brendan took hold of my son. The small smile that was on Brendan's face faded as he touched the baby's hand.

"What?" I asked.

"He feels kind of warm. Like too warm."

"No he doesn't," I said quickly. Sure I had felt it. At first he felt normal but after a while of holding him he started to feel warmer. Warm like Warren. I had no idea if my son had gained his father's powers. I didn't even know how long it took for super kids to get their powers but I was guessing my son had already gained his. 

"Yes Evy, he does." Brendan ran to the door in the room and opened it. "Nurse! I think there is something wrong."

"No Brendan! Everything is fine!" I was getting nervous now. They were going to find out he was the son of Pyro. I had already told Warren's secret once, I had no intentions of doing it again but this was my son. I felt the need to protect him and for some strange reason, Warren's identity. The nurse ran into the room and felt my baby. I watched in horror as she rushed him out of the room. Brendan was close behind her. I reached over to the side table, where the room's phone was. I dialed Katie's number. She would know what to do. Her cell rang a couple of times and she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Katie! Oh God I need your help!"

"Evy?" She sounded like she was crying. Katie never cried. Something was wrong.

"Katie? What's wrong?"

"Jackie's apartment is on fire."

"What?"

"He's, He's still in there."

"Katie what's going on?"

"I don't know I was coming back from the store and found fire trucks when I got home."

"Everything is going to be fine, he'll be fine."

"I got a text message right before I got home. It's not going to be fine."

"What did it say?" she didn't answer me. "Katie? What did the message say?"

"Revenge is sweet."

"What? What revenge?"

"Warren must have done it." She sounded distant. I knew Warren would never do that and so did she. She must have been in such shock that it was the first thing she could think of.

"Warren wouldn't do that. Just calm down. You know he wouldn't do that."

"Oh he wouldn't? I know his secret. This was his way of keeping me quiet. Like hell I will now!" I heard the click of her phone. Shit. This wasn't good. I dialed Warren's number next. He picked up after the first ring. He must have been waiting for my call.

"Hello?"

"Warren? We've got big problems." Oh yeah. Big problems. Huge problems.

………………………………...

Confused? Don't worry. Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Yay, another chapter done! I hope everyone likes it and thanks so so much for the great reviews!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

I sat in my hospital bed waiting for Warren to show up. The nurse and Brendan had returned shortly after my call. The nurse told me, with a sad smile, that my baby had a high fever and the doctors were currently trying to find out why. I tried to tell her that my son was fine and asked for her to just bring him back to me. Brendan said I didn't know what I was talking about, and the shocking news about my child's health was effecting what I was saying. He had no idea. I was furious. I just wanted my baby, who I had yet to name. I told Brendan to leave me and go home. I wanted to be alone. After fighting with him a bit, he eventually left. I know I shouldn't have fought with him, but he just didn't understand. He didn't know who my son really was. I was so stressed out. First they take away my baby and now the whole Katie issue was coming back to my mind. I just had no idea what to do. After waiting alone for a while, I heard the door open to my room. I expected the nurse but was happy to see it was Warren. I had no idea where to start. I had so much to tell him.

"Warren," I said in a shaky voice, tears now coming to my eyes. He was by my side in a second. It was as if we never broke up to begin with. 

"You should have called me when you found out you were going to have the baby. I should have been here," he said. "Now what's going on?" I had not told him anything yet. I had just told him to get here fast.

"They took him away."

"Who?"

"My son. Our son. They say he has a fever but I think he just has your powers." I saw a smile come to his face. He must be proud that the baby gained his power.

"Don't worry Evy. I'll get him back." He kissed my forehead and went to leave the room.

"Hurry, I have more to tell you." I knew that everything would be alright now that he was here. He would get the baby back and then I could tell him about Katie. Warren always knew what to do. That was my last thought before I finally feel asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. I smiled, knowing Warren had gotten him back.

"Sshh, don't cry, baby," I heard Warren say. My smile only grew. 

"Jamie."

"What?"

"I want his name to be Jamie."

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"It can be both."

"I don't know. Jamie Peace? Kind of sounds lame if you ask me."

"Who says he is having your last name?"

"He is my son and now that I know about him, I plan to help you take care of him." I wasn't about to fight him on that. 

"How did you get him back?"

"I told them the truth. The doctors were very surprised at first. They didn't want to believe me but once they knew I was a super hero, they let me take him back."

"You told them who you are?"

"It was the only thing I could do." My smile was gone once I remembered what else I had to tell him. I had almost forgotten.

"Warren, I have something else to tell you." 

"What is it?" He wasn't really paying attention to me. He was too busy looking at Jamie and touching the baby's hand.

"Katie and Jackie's place caught on fire today." His head snapped up to look at me. "She wasn't inside but Jackie was. Apparently, someone sent her a text message saying "revenge is sweet." She thinks it was you. She plans on telling everyone who you are." He stood up, handed me Jamie, and started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have to stop her."

"I know you didn't do it," I said softly.

"Of course I didn't do it!" He said in a raised voice, walking back over to me. "I would never do anything like that."

"I know, that's what I told her. With the fire being there you do look some what suspicious though."

"I did not do it, I promise you that. I have to go find her." Warren softly touched Jamie's head, looking at him for a couple seconds. Then he looked at me as if unsure of what to do. Unsure of how to say goodbye. He moved closer to me but then pulled back and turned away. I watched him walk out of the room. I was allowed a little more time with Jamie before the nurse came back. She took him and told me to get some rest. I really was still tired, but I needed to call Katie again. I could only hope that she hadn't talked to anyone yet. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she said, once again sounding as if she was crying.

"Katie?"

"Evy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Oh, Katie, please tell me you haven't told anyone who Warren is."

"No, I haven't. Jackie didn't make it," she said crying harder. I could not believe it. I felt tears coming to my own eyes. I never really liked him, but I didn't want him to die. Sure he was a pain in my ass, but he was still my friend.

"I'm so sorry Katie," I said after a couple minutes, when her crying died down. "Warren is on his way to find you. Have him bring you to me."

"Ok." I hung up the phone and tired to sleep. Sleep just wouldn't come. It wasn't long until my door opened and Katie slowly walked into the room. She looked horrible. My normally happy, hyper, friend was reduced to the walking dead. Warren walked in after her, shutting the door. Katie walked over to me and I put my arms around her. She started crying into my shoulder and I couldn't help my tears from joining hers.

"I can't believe he is gone," she said after she calmed down. I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. There really wasn't anything I could say. We all sat in silence for a while more.

"Where is Jamie?" asked Warren, breaking the silence.

"Jamie?" asked Katie.

"He is our son," I said, with a sad smile.

"I am so happy for you Evy." Katie gave me another hug. "I can't wait to meet him."

"I'm sure he can't wait to meet his God mother. Even though Jackie is no longer with us, I still want him to remain the God father." Katie smiled at that. Jackie loved kids, and he was actually very excited when he found out I was going to have one.

"He would be happy to hear that," Katie said. 

"I want you to move back into the apartment," I said.

"How can I? There isn't any room. Brendan has my old room, and with the baby there, that place just isn't big enough." She did have a point, but I wasn't about to kick her out on the street. 

"We'll think of something. You can sleep in my room tonight, I'll be staying here." It was already wicked late. I hadn't even realized it was. Visiting hours must have been over for a long time but I'm sure Warren used his super hero status to get into my room.

"I'll give you a ride back," said Warren.

"No, I'll call Brendan for a ride," Katie said. "I'm sorry I accused you Warren."

"It's alright. No harm done. We'll talk to you later." I could see the tears coming back to her eyes as she walked out. I felt terrible. 

"Evy, you and Jamie can come live with me," said Warren. I gave him a strange look.

"Why?" I didn't know what else to say. Before today the guy hated me. He wouldn't even talk to me and now he wanted me to live with him.

"What do you mean why? It would be easier for me to help with the baby and this way I can keep an eye on the both of you. If it was someone that did that to Katie and Jackie, I don't want them going after you too."

"But..but what about your girlfriend? I'm sure she won't like it very much if I'm living with you."

"Girlfriend? That was not my girlfriend you saw me with. That was just another one of my sad attempts of getting over you." I was pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open. "I'll go catch up with Katie and she can help me pack your things." He kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I watched him leave the room and the only think I could think of was when did I agree to move in with him?

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Wow, I can't believe how much people are really liking this story. Thank you all so much!

Disclaimer: The story and a couple other characters are mine, that's about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the night before Jackie's funeral. I was currently living at Warren's place. Me, Warren, and baby Jamie, one big happy family, right? Not really. Warren and I were not fighting but we weren't really talking either. What I wanted was to talk to him about what had happened but he wouldn't talk about it. Every time I would try to bring it up, he would leave the room, take a shower, go to work, pretty much anything to get away from me. Why do guys have to be so stupid? Why the hell am I thinking about this right now? Really, I'm a horrible person. Jackie is dead, Katie breaks down at least once a day, and I'm a mother. Dealing with Warren should be the last thing on my mind. I could hear Jamie starting to cry over the baby monitor and I walk over to the room I share with him. When I got into the room Warren was already taking Jamie out of his crib.

"I, uh, think he's hungry," he said to me. I knew this was the perfect time to get him to talk to me. I reached for the baby, moved my shirt out of the way, and started to breast feed. "What are you doing?" he asked in total horror. God, it's not like he hasn't seen my boobs before.

"Feeding our son, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Couldn't you let me leave first?"

"Actually, I thought maybe we could talk."

"About?"

"You know what I want to talk about." He let out a big sigh, and sat down on my bed. He didn't say anything for a while and when Jamie was done and burped, I put him back in his crib. "Alright, I guess I'll start. Listen, I'm sorry for what I said about your father. You were right. I had no real reason to know. I'm also sorry I told Katie. Everything was my fault. This whole damn thing was all my fault." And here is where my emotions got the best of me. I started to cry and I went to leave the room.

"I'm sorry too," he said. I stopped walking and turned back to him.

"You have no reason to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, I did. I let my temper get the best of me again."

"But.."

"Shut up, and let me talk. I was pissed about you telling Katie but I could have gotten over that. I figured you had told her I just wanted you to tell me. What I couldn't stand though was when you brought up my father. I was scared you were going to compare him to me. That you wouldn't be able to trust the son of a villain." I just watched him. He looked so venerable. I wanted to hug him but I didn't know if he would let me. Luckily, Jamie started to cry. I bet he could feel the tension in the room. It was pretty thick. I picked up my baby and started to rock him.

"Sshh, my little chili pepper, its alright." I had taken to calling Jamie chili pepper or hot tamale. A day didn't go by that he didn't burn me by accident. In fact, he chose that second to light up his little hand right when I was holding it. "Ow!" Warren ran over and took a hold of him in a second. Jamie had gotten me pretty good that time. I left the room for the bathroom and ran my hand under cold water.

"Are you alright?" Warren asked, coming up behind me.

"I swear, he gets more and more like you every day," I said with a laugh. "He just had to get fire power, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess he did," Warren said, with a laugh. That was the end of our conversation. He walked out of bathroom and I heard him go into his room. I knew that our talk did pretty much nothing, but I didn't really feel like bringing the topic up again. I had to go to bed soon if I was going to be able to get up for the funeral tomorrow.

It was a nice funeral. Mostly family, and a couple friends. It was small and probably what Jackie would have wanted. He wouldn't want a huge get together where everyone cried. Oh, but there was crying and not just from the baby. Katie cried through the whole thing. I think she was worse than Jackie's own parents. After the church we all traveled to the near by cemetery. Warren stood next to me, his arm around my shoulder. I looked over at Katie. She was crying in Brendan's arms. He's been really good to her lately. I don't know if it's the fact that I'm not around to be cared for anymore or if it has to do with the way he looks at her. Now I'm not saying she should go date him or anything soon, but she might want to keep him in mind. He would be really good for her, but it's way to early to be talking, let a lone thinking about that. When the ceremony was over, Brendan walked Katie over to Jackie's parents. Warren and I just stood together for a couple minutes.

"I'm rather surprised to see you here," a voice said from behind us. I felt Warren stiffen next to me. We both turned toward the voice. There stood a man, around our age. He was rather handsome. Actually, he reminded me a lot of Warren. He had the dark hair and eyes. That look of danger.

"What are you doing here?" asked Warren.

"I think I have more of a reason to be here than you do."

"You have no right to be here!" I placed my hand on Warren's arm. He was starting to raise his voice and now was not the time for a fight.

"And who is this?" the guy asked, now turning to me.

"That is none of your concern," Warren said, through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, your right. I can tell by the child she holds that she is already soiled by your filth. Don't worry old friend, I have my sights on something a little more red." Red? Did he mean hair. As in Katie's red hair? And what the hell did he mean by saying I was soiled. How rude!

"I beg your pardon, but what gives you the right to speak about me like that?" I said, now raising my voice a little as well.

"I didn't mean much, just you can't be that classy if you spread your legs to someone like Pyro here." Warren now held the guy by his shirt collar. "Easy, easy old friend."

"I am not your friend. Now I suggest you get out of here before I make you myself," said Warren.

"Is that a challenge? I would hate for you to challenge me now and allow harm to come to your wife and child."

"I'm not his wife."

"You just aren't making your case any better, my dear. Don't worry though, I'm leaving." We watched him walk away.

"I think he scares me a lot more than David. How did he know who you really are?" I asked in a whisper.

"Because he is like me." Wow, another guy with powers. This guy didn't seem very nice though. He freaked me out. I was really hoping we wouldn't see him again, but something was telling me we were going to. I also hoped that the red comment was not directed toward Katie. That also got me thinking, how the hell did he know Jackie, better yet, how did he know that Jackie was dead.

"And Jackie," I asked. "How did he know him." Warren signed and put his arm back around me.

"Because Jackie was like me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hate to leave it like that but it's a good place to stop. Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been so busy and didn't really have a lot of time to write. I wanted to get another chapter out so I figured a short chapter was better than no chapter. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Oh, boy! Another Chapter! I'm not sure how long it will be before my next update. I have three college papers that are due soon, so I'll have to use my free time to work on those. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried to stay very calm and I think I did a pretty damn good job. I didn't ask Warren any questions. I just waited until we were back at home. I didn't want to start anything, let a lone let Katie know something was wrong. The second we were in the house, and Jamie was put down for a nap, I was after him for some answers. He of course, knew this so he tried to hide away in his bed room. He had no chance of hiding. I didn't even bother knocking, I just opened the door. There he was, standing in all his shirtless glory. I almost forgot the reason I was there. Damn his hot body for confusing my mind.

"You could knock you know," he said.

"I could."

"I'm guessing you want to know about Jackie."

"You guess right."

"I guess you deserve to know."

"You're damn right I do. Now what was he? Another super hero?"

"No, Jackie was no hero. He was a sidekick."

"A sidekick?"

"When a sidekick finishes school at sky high, they are assigned to a hero. Jackie got stuck with Mark Evens."

"Is that the guy from the cemetery?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Everyone knew Mark was evil. He was destined to be a villain. Jackie wanted no part of it. So, he took off. He changed his name, his address, everything. I'm guessing the only thing that kept him in town was Katie."

"His name?"

"Yes, Jackie isn't his real name."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the day we went over his place. I was surprised to find him. No one knew where he was. We had all heard about him leaving but I never thought he would be still living around here."

"Does Katie know?"

"No." That was all I needed to hear. I walked out of his room and into mine. I just couldn't believe everything he had told me. And poor Katie. She had no idea. No clue that her boyfriend, soon to be husband, was a sidekick. Not only was I feeling sadness for Katie but I was also feeling anger towards Warren. He knew all this time and he never said anything. I needed to get out of the apartment. I just had to think but I couldn't do that knowing he was in the room right next to me. I changed into some comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie. I then walked back to his room.

"Put the baby monitor on, I'm going for a walk," I said through the door. I wasn't about to go back in there. As I started walking away, I heard the door open and him running out. Before I reached the door I felt his hand grab my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk."

"Nope, you're not. You're staying right here."

"No, I'm not. I need to go for a walk. I need to clear my mind."

"Watch some TV. You are not leaving." Now I was angry. He had no right to keep me here.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Am I making you pay rent? No I'm not. While you stay in my house, you live by my rules."

"Oh, what? Are you my father now? God Warren, you can't seriously believe I'm going to listen to you." I gave him a hard push, which pretty much did nothing, but it was enough to get him to let go of my arm. To my surprise he pushed me right back. "You can't do that." I pushed him again.

"Why not?" He gave me another push.

"Because I'm a girl." This time I punched him in the arm. I know it didn't hurt him at all but I still did it.

"So." He didn't punch me, just pushed me again.

"So you can't hit girls," I said with another push. This time he just walked toward me. I took a step back for every step he took forward. That is until I was backed up against the wall. He was standing right in front of me, I could feel the heat coming off of him. I kept my eyes focused on my feet. That is until I felt his fingers under my chin. They lifted my head up so I was now looking into his eyes.

"I never hit girls," he whispered to me. My eyes were wide. My throat was dry.

"Yes you do," I said in a shaky voice, nodding my head as best I could with him still holding my chin. "You just hit me."

"No, I didn't. I pushed you." With that his lips were on mine. Oh, how I missed those lips, his smell, his body pressed against mine. It was all too much. I started pushing against him. I couldn't let this happen, I was angry at him. Right? His lips left mine and moved to my neck.

"No, Warren. We can't." I half said, half moaned. He moved back to my mouth.

"Yes, we can. You don't know how much I've missed you," he said, in between kisses. His hands were roaming. I was way pass the point of no return. Well, I was, until there was a nock at the door. "Why are we always interrupted?" Warren asked. I took a breath to calm myself down and then headed for the door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see Brendan.

"Brendan what's going on?"

"I tried to call your cell but you didn't pick up."

"Oh, I must have forgotten to put the ring back on after the funeral."

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if you've heard from Katie."

"The last time I saw her, she was with you. She isn't at the apartment?"

"No, she left with some guy that was at the funeral." He looked both pissed and rejected at the same time.

"Do you know who he was?"

"No, I've never seen him before in my life." I ran to my purse, which was sitting on the kitchen table, and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Katie's number.

"Come, on Katie pick up," I said, as the phone kept ringing.

"Hello Evy." That was not Katie's voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"I'll give you a hint. My name starts with a M and ends with an ark."

"Mark!"

"Wow, you are a smart one, aren't you." By now Warren was trying to take the phone from my hand but I kept pushing him away.

"Where is Katie."

"She's with me, she's fine. Better than fine actually. I just showed her what she had been missing all those years sleeping with a sidekick instead of a real hero, or should I say villain. She did put up a fight though, but what can I say? I love it when they're feisty."

"What?" I asked in disbelief, tears coming to my eyes. Did he really rape Katie, or was this him messing with my head? "You didn't?" I practically yelled.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't."

"Evy, give me the phone," Warren said.

"No."

"Yes, Evy. Give Warren the phone. I want to talk to him," said Mark. I handed Warren the phone and sat down at the kitchen table. Warren walked out of the room and Brendan walked over to sit down next to me. He pulled his chair closer to mine and put his arm around my shoulder.

"What is going on Evy?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

"No, Brendan I don't know."

"But you have an idea." I didn't say anything. I could try to make up some story but there wasn't even a way to fake anything. "I'll take that pause as you do have an idea."

"I can't say anything."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Leave her alone, and remove your arm," Warren said, walking back into the room.

"I can touch her if I want. Just because she moved back in with you, doesn't mean you two are a couple again." Warren glared and started moving toward Brendan. I stood from my seat and got between the two guys.

"One, she picked to live with me over you so. Two, she is the mother of my son, so even if you don't want to hear it, I will do everything in my power to make us a couple again. Not only because she is Jamie's mother but also because I want her back. Three, if I see you touch her again, I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you." Wow, I never thought I would hear anything like that come out of Warren's mouth. All that was running through my mind was WHAT? He wants to get back together with me? Weren't we already kind of back together? I guess if we weren't after that kiss, we are now.

"The mother of your son? Some way to treat her. Walking out on her when you found out she was having your kid," said Brendan. Oh crap. He really shouldn't have said that. Warren did not look happy at all. I had never told Warren that I made up the story that he had left when he found out I was pregnant. It was the only thing I could do to get people to stop asking who and where the father was. I couldn't come right out and say that my baby's father was a super hero.

"Walked out? I never even knew she was pregnant. That day I saw you two in front of the shop, was the day I found out!" Great, now Brendan looked mad. He grabbed my arm and forced me to turn toward him.

"You lied to me? Evy, what the hell is going on?" Brendan yell. I was then pulled by my other arm behind Warren. I felt like a freaking rag doll.

"I told you to never touch her."

"I want to know what is going on and I want one of you to tell me now!"

"You want to know?" asked Warren, with a laugh. "I don't think you can handle it."

"I can handle anything." Warren turned to walk away from him but then suddenly turned back and sent a fireball flying at Brendan's head. "What the fuck?" Brendan yelled, after diving to the floor to get away from the fire.

"My name is Warren Peace, you might also know me as Pyro. Katie has been kidnapped by a villain, who is actually Jackie's killer. I know where she is and I have to hurry and save her." Brendan looked like he had no idea what to say. He just kept looking at Warren, then looking at me. Back and forth his gaze moved. Finally he spoke up.

"I want to help you find Katie."

"No," Warren said. "I need you to stay here and look after Evy and Jamie." Wait, What? That was news to me. There is no way he is going off to save my best friend without me.

"What? No! I'm going with you," I said. Warren sighed and then turned to me, like he knew that I was going to say that. It wasn't that predictable was it?

"No, you're not. It's too dangerous. You need to stay and look after Jamie. The three of you are going to stay here and I'll be back before you know it." I looked at him before nodding in agreement. I knew I couldn't go. I just wanted to try. I walked over to Warren and gave him a hug. I felt his arms go around me.

"I want to be a couple again. I want you back too," I whispered in his ear. His hold on me tightened and I felt him kiss my head. When he let go, he turned to Brendan.

"Now you know my secret. You tell anyone and I'll kill you." With that said, Warren left in search of Katie, and Brendan stayed with a look of fear. Oh, this was going to be an interesting night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Well, this story is slowly coming to an end. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but I'm thinking maybe three. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second Warren left the apartment, Jamie started to cry. I swear, that kid loves his father more than he loves me. He always cries the second his hot head of a father leaves. I walked to the bed room and lifted Jamie out of his crib.

"Does my little chili pepper need a change?" I asked. "Oh, yes you do." I went to work at changing him when Brendan walked into the room.

"So. How long have you known him?"

"Warren? For a while now."

"How did you meet him?"

"I was attacked one night on my way home from work. He saved me."

"And you just started dating?"

"Hell no. I hated him when we first met. It took a while before we realized we liked each other."

"And that day with Danny?"

"Yeah, she was working with this villain that had a thing for me. That day we ran from her was the day we found out she was evil."

"That explains a lot. So why did you guys break up?"

"I told his secret to Katie and I said some other horrible things."

"Oh."

"It's not one of my proudest moments." There was some silence for a couple minutes. Like he wasn't really sure of what else to ask.

"You hungry?" that wasn't what I expected him to say next, but it was nice.

"Yes. You want me to cook something?"

"No, you go sit down and I'll make us something." He left the room and I finished with Jamie. I then walked the two of us to the living room and sat myself down in front of the TV. As I sat there flipping through the channels, I almost screamed when I saw a familiar face on the screen.

"Brendan!" I yelled and he was by my side in a second. I listened to the news report, not wanting to believe it at all.

"Local villain David Martins has escaped late tonight," said the reporter on the TV. "How he escaped is still undetermined but it is clear that he had help from an unknown source. Everyone should be on high alert, this man is dangerous." By now I was holding Jamie closer to me than normally. I couldn't see my face but I knew fear was written all over it.

"Do you know this man?" Brendan asked.

"Yes, he was the villain that Danny was working for."

"Do you think he will come here looking for you?"

"I don't know. I have to call Warren. Here hold Jamie." I handed Jamie to Brendan and by now he was starting to get fussy. He could always tell when something was wrong. I picked up the phone and dialed Warren's cell number. To my surprise Warren's ring tone could be heard in the kitchen. I was not scared. I was way past scared. All I could think of was David or Mark had hurt Warren, stolen his phone, and now stood in the kitchen. I slowly made my way into the room and was relieved when I spotted the phone sitting on the table. I was, however, not relieved when the apartment door was kicked open and there stood David, smirking at me. Now I had no way to call Warren, I was standing in front of a crazy man, and my son was sitting helpless in the other room.

"Hello Evy," he said, walking over to me.

"Evy? What's going on?" asked Brendan, running into the room.

"I expected Warren to be here, but another guy? You sure do get around Evy." I glared at David as he said this. I slowly walked over to Brendan and took Jamie into my arms. By now the baby was crying and I tried to hush him. "And this must be Warren's son. Are you sure it's his."

"Yes, he is Warren's son," I snapped.

"Yes, he does look like him," David said walking closer to me. Brendan pushed me behind him. "You're in my way." David then sent water shooting at Brendan. I watched as his body was pushed into the next room. "Don't try to play hero, it'll only get you killed." David then started walking toward me again. "Mind if I hold your baby?"

"Yes I do mind," I said moving away.

"Come now Evy, would you rather me knock you out and take him away, or will you just let me hold him for a second."

"You will not touch him." I could hear Brendan start to get up but David pushed him back down with more water. "Stop it!"

"If I do, I want you to come for a little ride with me."

"Will you leave Brendan alone?"

"You have my word." I went to go hand Jamie to Brendan. "The kid comes with us."

"Please, he's just a baby. He isn't part of this."

"He comes with us." I sadly walked over to David to follow him out. Before I could stop him he stole Jamie from my arms.

"Don't hurt him!" I wasn't surprised to see steam coming up from David's arm, right where Jamie was touching him.

"I see your son has gained Warren's fire ability. What do you think would happen if I covered him in water?" Tears were now falling out of my eyes. "I would love to try but I'm under orders to bring him back unharmed. Too bad." He handed me Jamie and I hugged my baby to me. "Come on Evy, dear. We have a way to go in such a short time." I followed him out of the apartment and out to the parking lot. He led me to a car and forced me into the back seat. The second I got into the car I screamed. There sitting in the seat next to me was Katie. She was passed out, with her head leaning against the window. "I can see you're surprised to see her here aren't you? Mark thought it would be a pleasant surprise for you."

"But Warren said he knew where she was."

"Mark just made up some location. You didn't think he would really tell your lover where she was did you? You're even stupider than I thought," David said with a laugh. He then started the car and started driving. I had no idea where we were going and each time I asked, I was told to shut up. Finally we pulled into a gas station.

"Is this where you are supposed to bring us?" I asked.

"No, I need gas and some other things. If I see you so much as step out of this car, your son will be the one paying for your mistake." He then left and I knew this was my chance to wake Katie up. I started to shake her.

"Katie get up. Katie, please you need to wake up," I said, in a hurried voice. She moaned and started to wake. Katie's eyes opened slowly and she looked around. Confusion clear in her eyes.

"Evy? What's going on? Where are we?"

"I have no idea where we are but we are in serious trouble. What do you remember?"

"This man named Mark told me he knew Jackie when they used to go to school together. We talked for a while and then he said he had to leave. He asked me to walk him to his car. I thought it weird but I was too caught up in my emotions to really think, so I walked him. Before I knew what was happening I was shoved into the back of this car and someone put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I'm guessing there was something on it because after that I can't remember anything. Evy, what is going on?"

"Katie, I know this is going to come as a shock to you, but Jackie wasn't who you thought he was."

"What do you mean?"

"Jackie had powers."

"You mean he was like Warren? A hero?"

"No, he was a sidekick." I then told my friend everything I knew. All about Mark and David. About how Mark had told me he had raped her, which I was thankful to find out that that was a lie. Before we could talk about anything else, David got back into the car.

"I see you're up," he said to Katie.

"Yeah, now where the hell are we going?" she asked.

"Patience is a virtue," he said.

"Not right now it isn't!" I said.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. You'll just have to wait and see." He turned on the car and started driving again. I have no idea how far we had gone, but I was tired and Jamie was crying. "If you don't shut up that baby, I'll make him shut up myself."

"Touch him, and I'll kill you," I said.

"With what? I have powers, you don't."

"I wouldn't mess with a mother if I were you," said Katie.

"That child should have been mine," David said. I shuddered just thinking about having a child with him.

"I never loved you. I never even gave you the impression that I liked you in more than a friendly way."

"And that is why you are in the situation you are in right now. I will have you Evy, don't think that I wont." If I wasn't scared before, I was now. I thought he was over the whole wanting me thing. Now that was back and at full force it seemed. I looked out my window and noticed we were slowing down in front of an old factory building.

"Is this where you are taking us?" Katie asked. We didn't get an answer. We were just told to exit the car the second it stopped. David got out and grabbed the both of us by an arm. We were then forced into the building and into a room. Sure, right now you are thinking, why the hell didn't they make a run for it, or fight him back. First, we are girls, so we are scared out of our minds. Second I'm not about to fight while I'm holding a baby. So I obediently went into the room. It looked sort of like an office room. There was a desk and chair and then a couple other chairs around the room. Katie sat herself on the desk and I sat down in one of the chairs.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Katie asked. Before I could answer her with my "I don't know," the door reopened and in walked Mark.

"Welcome Ladies," he said.

"What do you want. Why have you brought us here?" I asked.

"All in good time. First I would like to know some answers Evy."

"What kind of answers."

"What's your boyfriend's weakness?"

"He doesn't have any weaknesses."

"Oh no? What about his son? Or you?" I started to back away from the man and he walked closer to us.

"You stay away from us." He kept getting closer before Katie ran up and shoved him away.

"Get away from them!" she yelled. Mark grabbed on to Katie's wrist and pulled her close to him.

"I expect obedience from you, my dear."

"Why would I ever listen to you?" Katie asked.

"A wife should always listen to her husband." I think Katie and I gasped at the same time.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Katie.

"By now I'm sure Evy has told you about how I wanted revenge on Jackie. What better way than to marry the woman he loved."

"You killed him, I think that is enough revenge!" I yelled.

"Well, I had hopped that the fire I started would have made it seem as if Warren had started the fire, but you were all so close to him that you didn't believe that. Plus this whole damn city loves Pyro. They would never think their wonderful hero would ever do that. So, killing Jackie wasn't enough. I needed to do something else, and I think taking you," he said to Katie, "as my wife, is just the thing I need to do."

"Like hell, she'll marry you! And what do you want with me?" I asked.

"I've never really liked Warren Peace. He was always stronger than me. Always had to have stronger powers. So I plan to finish him as well. You're just my way of getting him here. After Warrens dead, I'll give you to David. Oh, and if you were wondering, I was the one that busted him out. I needed a little help, and I knew that it would piss you and Warren off."

"Warren was always stronger than you? What's your power anyway?" Katie asked. We watched as his hand was engulfed in flames. Oh great, another hot head. The only good side was he couldn't hurt Jamie. His fire powers would have no effect on my son.

"I'll leave you ladies to get some rest," Mark said, going toward the door. "Warren should be here by the morning. I left enough hints for him to follow. I suggest you get some sleep. You'll need all your strength for tomorrow." With a laugh, he left the room, shutting the door and locking it. We were in very serious trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

So in my pathetic college life of essay after essay after essay, one of my dear friends informed me that I spend too much time with my fan fiction. I felt so bad about not updating due to my numerous college affairs. My friend then informed me that I don't read regular books enough. I was doing my best to ignore her when she started ranting about the Twilight series and how much she loved Edward Cullen. With my question of "Who is Edward Cullen?" I was pushed out the door and sent to the store to pick up the first book. So sadly, I have joined the numerous fans and, yes am also in love with Edward. I just spent the past two days, reading Twilight non stop in between my classes and work. I just finished and felt the need to write the next chapter as soon as possible, that way I can run back out and pick up the next book in the series. So hate me if you must, but Warren and Evy are not the couple on my mind right now.

So anyway, after that long rant that I'm sure no one cared about, I would just like to say thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me. I still can hardly believe this story is as popular as it is. I pretty much thought it crap when I started it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How that idiot thought we could rest was beyond me. I couldn't sleep at a time like this and there was no way Katie could either. The only one that was asleep was Jamie, him having no idea what was going on. We stayed up the whole night and after seeing David once, when he brought us something to eat, we were left alone.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" Katie asked, in a voice that sounded as if she was afraid of what I was going to say.

"Warren will save us," I said with complete trust in him.

"How can you be sure?"

"We are back together."

"I told you, you would give in and get back together."

"I didn't give in."

"Oh, you so did, but that's good. Now he has a reason to actually come. Not that he wouldn't have a reason if you weren't a couple. His son is here."

"That doesn't matter, he would come even if Jamie and I weren't here. He rushed right out the door the second he found out you were missing."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I never thought of us as friends. He was the guy dating my bff, I was forced to be nice to him. If we get out of this, he's my new bff. Sorry, you'll just have to deal with that."

"I think I can live with that." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Katie started swearing.

"Shit," she said, with an angry face.

"Language."

"Jamie is sleeping, and he wouldn't understand me anyway."

"Whatever. What is the s-h-i-t word for?" I asked, spelling it out, not wanting to say it. I had to get into the habit of not using words like that now before I started using them in front of a more absorbing child. Yes, I was acting normal like nothing wrong was happening. I completely believed we would get out of this. I had no doubt Warren would save us.

"I have to pee." She started dancing around the room. It was rather amusing.

"Go bang on the door. They can't keep you in here if you have to go to the bathroom." Katie went over to the door and started pounding on it. After getting no response she kept banging and started yelling.

"Let me out of here! I really have to go to the bathroom!" she yelled. "You can't keep me in here, this is inhuman! Come on! Open the damn door!" The door started to open and David appeared before us.

"Would you shut up?" he asked.

"Not until you take me to the nearest bathroom." He sighed and gave her an angry look.

"Fine, but don't you dare think of trying anything." David grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room. He shut the door, leaving me all by myself. Jamie started waking up and getting fussy again. I knew he needed a diaper change, but I didn't have the necessities to change him at the second. I started rocking him and softly singing to him. My lullaby was interrupted by yelling outside the door and a loud bang. I feared that David had hurt Katie and I started to panic.

"Katie?" I yelled out. "Katie, are you alright?" The large door started shaking and then it was pulled right off. Like literally, right off the hinges. As the door was pulled away, I welcomed the surprising sight of Will Stronghold, standing right in front of me. I called out his name and ran over to him.

"Come on Evy, I have to get you out of here," Will said.

"We can't go yet, my friend Katie is here somewhere."

"She is already outside with Layla."

"Where is Warren?"

"He is around here somewhere. Once you're outside with Layla, I'll come back inside to look for him." He led me from the room and we started walking through the empty building. When we were first placed in the room, we took a different way into the building. Will was leading me a completely different way. It was so confusing. Up and down hallways and in the complete darkness, no less. I had thought it would be light out but I guess we had spent more time in that room than I thought. It must have been night time again. I was holding Jamie with both hands, while Will had a firm grip on my upper arm. How he could see in the dark, I had no idea. I couldn't even see him standing in front of me. I don't believe he could see that well, because I found myself walking right into him when he stopped at what I assumed was a dead end.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. It was dark, I felt the need to be as quiet as possible.

"I don't remember how to get out."

"Well, that's not a good thing."

"I can't find the way out while dragging you behind me. I need you to stay here, I'm going to back track a little and then I'll come back."

"That has teen horror film written all over it."

"You'll be fine."

"Really Will. This is a stupid idea." He sighed, seeming to think it over.

"You're right. Just follow me close."

"No problem there." We started talking again and I stayed as close as possible without touching him. I bumped into him again, but then I realized it wasn't him. The body felt warm and my first thought was I found Warren. I was about to say his name when a hand covered my mouth. That second I realized it wasn't warren but Mark.

"Evy?" I could hear Will call as Mark dragged me down another hall way. When we stopped walking, Mark held me tightly against his chest. One hand was still roughly against my face, his other arm was around my waist, keeping me in place. There was no sign of Will at all and the two of us just stood in silence. I was still holding Jamie, so there was no way I could use my hands to break away. Jamie was awake again. He started to cry. At first I was scared that Mark would get angry, but I then heard him chuckle softly in my ear. I didn't understand why he was laughing until someone else joined us.

"Jamie?" That was Warren's voice. I almost laughed at how he was calling out our son's name. Like Jamie would be able to answer him back. Jamie kept crying and Warren kept getting closer. I started to struggle against Mark but he kept his hold on me.

"Stop moving," he growled into my ear. I could then see Warren clearly. His hand was holding a ball of fire and he looked completely pissed off.

"Let them go," his hissed at Mark. I couldn't see his face, but I knew that Mark was smiling. His hand let go of my mouth and he started to play with the lose hair that framed my face.

"I'm not too sure if I want to let her go. I have a friend that is very interested in her."

"Will already took care of David," I said, now that I was able to talk. Mark's body went stiff behind me. He must not have known that David was out of the picture.

"Figures. Water is such a weak power after all."

"It beats your power," I shot back.

"And your boyfriends." I was then pushed behind Mark, and the villain sent flames straight at Warren. Of course it didn't hurt him, but what it did hurt was the building. The other side of the hall way we were in was in flames and a new fear entered my body. Mark was going to burn the whole place down, and unlike the three males I was presently with, I did not have fire power. Fire could actually hurt me. Warren was now running toward us and I watched in horror as he tackled Mark to the ground. The two were wrestling, while I looked for a way out. The fire was getting closer to us so I sprinted down the hall we were in. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I had to get out.

"Will!" I screamed as loud as I could. I knew the boy could break down the walls and fly me out of there, so I kept running and screaming his name. I heard a loud crash from behind me and turned around. Thankfully it was Will and not Warren and Mark.

"Did someone call my name?" he asked. I ran over to him.

"Get us out of here," I said. Will lifted me into his arms and started to fly through the holes he had made.

Once we were outside, I saw Katie sitting on my car, that some how got here. Thanks Warren. Then I noticed David knocked out on the ground. He had vines tied around his ankles and wrists. Good job Layla. I ran over to Katie and she pulled me into a hug.

"See, what did I say? We would be saved," I said to her.

"I'm going back to get Warren," I then heard Will say.

"No, Will you can't!" said Layla's voice. "You can't deal with the fire."

"But I can't just leave him in there!"

"Will," I said. "Layla's right. Warren can take care of himself." Will was angry and walked away to let off some steam. He has been hanging around Warren too much, I don't remember him having a temper. Layla walked over to me and smiled. I hadn't seen her in a long time and she had never meet Jamie. She hugged me first before she talked.

"It's so good to see you," she said.

"I know, I've missed hanging out with you."

"I'm sorry I didn't call when things went bad with Warren. It's just he was our friend first and I couldn't go against what he said. I did try to convince him to talk to you though."

"Layla, don't worry. That's all in the past."

"So this is the little Warren then?" she asked. I wanted to say duh but I knew now was not the time to joke.

"This is him. His name is Jamie." She smiled at the baby, who was still in my arms.

"Do you want me to hold him? You look tired." She had no idea. I handed Jamie over and sat down on top of my car next to Katie. The three of us watched the building. We were just waiting for something to happen. I hate waiting. We all jumped when a loud explosion caught our attention. We could now see that half the place was on fire.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Katie.

"They are beating the shit out of each other," I said.

"Language!" Katie said, mocking me.

"Sorry. Really though, they are in a never ending fight until a part of the building falls on top of one of them."

"Or, one punches the other one out," said Will, pointing to a side of the building that we weren't watching. Out of the side, we could see a hole in the side of the wall, surround by flames. Warren walked out of it and he was carrying an unconscious Mark. Warren dropped the guy on the ground next to David.

"Will, do you mind taking them away?" Warren asked.

"I would love to," said Will. He then picked up the two bodies and he took off in the sky. Warren then walked over to Layla, took Jamie from his arms and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. It was still so weird to see him with a baby. My heat miser, acting all gentle. I jumped off of the car and walked over to him. Without saying anything, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Lets go home," he said in a soft voice. I shook my head yes and was surprised that I wasn't crying for once. I got into the passenger's side of my car. Warren put Jamie into his car seat, and Layla and Katie squeezed into the back seat. Warren took the front and drove us back to town. The drive back was silent. We only spoke when we got to Layla's house, making a promise to hang out soon. Next we drove to Warren's place. He informed us that Katie was spending the night. Once we got back to the apartment and inside, I was surprised to find Brendan sleeping on the couch in the living room. Brendan woke up when we all entered the room.

"Thank God you're all alright," he said. He walked over to Katie and pulled her into a hug. Oh yeah, I was right. He so wanted her. I walked out of the room and into mine. There I fed Jamie, changed him, and then put him in his crib. Right when I was finishing up, Warren walked into the room.

"Thanks," I said softly. He wrapped me into his arms.

"I told you I would always save you." I smiled at this. I knew he would. He might be a total hot head but he was my hot head. Not to be all totally girly, but I knew at that second that I was in love with Warren Peace. Now all I had to do was tell him, and not freak him out. I'll need good luck with that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end of another chapter.. You all know what to do!!


	27. Chapter 27

Ah Twilight. I finished all three books a couple days ago. I love them so much, sigh, I can't wait for the next one. Well, I would have had this out sooner but I went to the red sox game yesterday. Of course they won. The only bad part of the game was I got a wicked bad sun burn on my face and now everyone feels the need to let me know. I mean seriously, I'm pretty sure a person knows if they got sun burned. Do people really need to say hey you got a sun burn? No they don't. Well anyway, thanks for the reviews and sadly, this story is coming to an end. I think maybe one chapter after this, possibly two.

Disclaimer: same as it has been.. I own nothing..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been two weeks since David and Mark have been stopped. Warren has been busy with super hero business, and thanks to my complaining, finding a new job. This bus boy stuff has got to go. Me? I've been spending time at home with Jamie, now that Katie and Brendan don't need me as much at work. They have everything covered. Katie's even feeling better and flirts a little with Brendan. It'll take some time but I'm really hoping they will end up together. As for telling Warren that I love him, well, I haven't gotten to do that yet. The guy is so busy! Always helping destroy evil, doing some stupid thing for the town, or spending the rest of his time sleeping. Tonight though, I'm going to tell him. The second he gets off of work, at the restaurant not being Pyro, I'm going to take him out for dinner and tell him then. I already got Katie to watch Jamie tonight. I just have to hurry and make myself look presentable. Sounds easy, yes? Wrong. I have no idea what to wear at all. I want to go with this nice skirt but if we are going out, he is going to want to drive. That means his motorcycle. How he owns such a nice bike but he doesn't have enough money for us to live in a nicer place is beyond me. I ended up picking out my nicest pair of jeans and a cute top to go with it. This way, I look good but I'm still wearing good clothes to sit on the back of his ride. After doing my make up and what not, I sat down to watch TV. It should have helped calm me down, but after changing the station from stupid sitcoms involving romance, I was more nervous than ever. I know he said that he still liked me, but we've never said the L-O-V-E word to each other before. Right, right, I know what you're thinking. They have a baby together but they never said I love you? Well, I'll never let Jamie think that he was a mistake but he sure wasn't expected. Plus us having sex was somewhat unexpected as well. We kind of let our hormones get in the way with that one. I remember a time when I thought I was going to wait for my one true love, cough marriage cough, to have sex. Well, I'm glad I didn't wait. As lame as it sounds, Warren is my one true love, I know it. See what TV does, it gets you thinking about all this stupid stuff. Bad TV, bad.

I took a look at the clock and my nerves jumped. He would be walking through that door any second. Five, Four, Three, Two, One, and there he was.

"Hey Warren," I said, jumping off the couch and running over to give him a hug. Before I could touch him, he pushed a container of food into my hands.

"I got you some orange chicken. I'm beat. I'm going to bed." He started walking away. No! My plans were going to be ruined.

"Wait, I thought maybe we could go out tonight."

"I'm too tired." I knew that my plans would never work if he made it to his room. I ran in front of him and blocked his way.

"But we haven't gone out in such a long time."

"It's too late to take Jamie out, he should be sleeping. Like me."

"Jamie is staying the night with Katie and Brendan."

"Maybe you should too then. That way I could get some sleep." I moved out of his way. I knew he didn't mean that. He was just in one of his moods but it still hurt. I willed myself to not cry as I practically ran to my room. I shut my door louder than I needed to and I started packing a bag to go to Katie's. If he wanted me to go there for the night then I would. As a couple tears made their way down my cheeks, I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it and folded a shirt to put in my bag. He didn't knock again, he just opened the door. "What are you doing?" Warren asked.

"Packing."

"Packing for what?"

"You told me to go to Katie's and that is what I plan on doing." I kept on packing even though he was now standing in front of me.

"You're acting like a child. You know this right?"

"Do I?" Of course I knew I was. I'm a stubborn girl, I can't help it. I walked around him and into the bath room to get my tooth brush. Once I had it I went back into my room to put it in my bag.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Packing. You aren't going anywhere."

"You can't make me stay here."

"I think I can." I was so angry with him. I dropped what I was packing and I started yelling at him.

"Would you just leave me alone? You ruined everything and I just don't want to be around you right now."

"I ruined everything? What are you talking about?"

"I had everything planed for tonight."

"But you didn't even tell me about it."

"It was a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"We were going to go out for a romantic dinner."

"I just came from a restaurant, how can I be hungry?"

"I was going to let you drive."

"I just wanted to go to bed."

"I was going to tell you I love you!"

"I was.. Wait, what?"

"Never mind." I walked past him toward the door. I needed fresh air. Before I could get out the door, he grabbed my arm.

"Oh no. You aren't walking away from me. What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Do you really? I mean.. um.. Really?" He sounded so lost, like he had no idea what to say.

"Love you? Of course I do. I had the whole night planned. Katie was watching Jamie. I was going to take you out for dinner and tell you then. It would have been perfect but no, Mr. Heat Miser just had to go and get angry, again." He just stared at me. Not saying anything. It was like when we first met. That first night. How he wouldn't talk to me at all. The silence was killing me. "And now you have nothing to say. That's fine. If you won't let me leave, I'm just going to go to bed. Night." Before I could take a step, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. His kiss left me breathless, more so than it normally does. When he left my lips, he brought his to my ear.

"I love you too," he whispered. I rested my head against his chest. "And I'm sorry."

"Nothing can ever be simple with you can it? You always have to cause problems don't you?" I asked with a laugh. He just laughed and tightened his hold on me.

"Oh you know it." I lifted my head up and kissed his jaw. He just sighed happily and kissed the top of my head.

"I could have handled that better, I'm sorry too."

"No, this on is all my fault. What do you want to do? You want to go out for dinner, come on, lets go."

"No, its fine."

"Really, lets go."

"No Warren. Lets just go to bed." I smiled at him shyly. The smile I got in return made my knees weak.

"My bed? No more of this you in your room, me in mine?" he asked.

"Your bed."

"Our bed." Ugh. I almost cried when he said that. For someone who is all big and bad, he could really be sweet when he tried. He took my hand and led me to the bed room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short I know but I just really wanted to post this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

So, this is the very last Chapter! I can't believe that it's actually gone this far. I really enjoyed writing this and I just wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!! I would have had this chapter out earlier but finals were killing me. Oh, and Sorry its so short I just had no other way to finish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own sky high or any of it's characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, I want cake," I heard my young son say to me. It was my 25th birthday, almost four years after everything that had happened, and Jamie was currently eyeing the huge chocolate cake with hunger.

"Not till after we eat dinner."

"When will that be?"

"When your hot head of a father gets here." Yep, it was my surprise birthday party and my boyfriend was not here. There was no news of a villain attacking the city so he better have a damn good reason for being late. Brendan and Katie had set up the whole party. They took me home after work saying we were going out to eat. When I got home I was surprised to find the house filled with family and friends. No Warren though. No one knew where he was but Katie said he did know about the party, it wasn't like she didn't tell him. Over the years he had finally stopped working at the restaurant and gotten a better paying job. Our grooming shop was doing very well, so between the two of us, we were able to afford a nice, little house.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. Why don't we just start eating without him," said Katie.

"Sure," I said, putting on a happy face. She had gone through a lot of trouble setting up this party. I didn't want her to think I wasn't having a good time. People starting getting their food and then sitting down anywhere in the house that they could find a seat. Jamie was off running around like he always did. That three year old was going to be the death of me. I was sitting with Brendan and Katie away from the rest of the party.

"So, Evy, how does it feel to be 25?" asked Brendan sitting down next to Katie. They had finally started dating about a year after Jackie's death.

"I feel old." They both just laughed at me. "Well its true. I'm almost 30."

"Yeah, in five more years."

"Mommy, mommy, open my present!" said Jamie, running over to us.

"Jamie, its not present time," I said.

"Please, please!"

"Alright my little chili pepper." I took the box that he had handed me. It was nicely wrapped and I wondered which one of my friends had helped him with this. As I un wrapped the box and opened it, I found a smaller box inside. This one looked like a jewelry box, you would find earrings or a necklace in. I opened the box, and there sat the most perfect ring I had ever seen. It was simple with one good sized diamond. It was beautiful. I stared at it in confusion, while Jamie giggled. I looked down at my son. "Jamie, where did you get this?"

"I gave it to him to give to you." I looked over at the voice. There was Warren. Leaning against the wall, watching me. A smirk on his face, his long hair tied up. He looked just as perfect as the ring. This was about the time that I noticed Brendan and Katie were no longer sitting with us. They had planned this whole thing. Warren walked over to me, kneeled down, and took the ring out of the box.

"I know I can be a lot to deal with. Not only my anger but also my powers. And I know I've been the reason for you getting in trouble in the past but nothing and I mean nothing could make me happier than you being my wife. Please, Evy, would you marry me?" At first I just looked at him. I wasn't really sure about all this. It was so very not Warren. He was big on romance but here he was, with a perfect ring and his perfect self, offering me the one thing that I wanted. "Yeah, I know that was really lame, but um, yeah, Evy, I love you." That was more like him. I jumped out of my seat and into his arms, kissing him.

"Yes!" He laughed, placed the ring on my finger and went right back to kissing me.

"Eww," we heard coming from next to us. Apparently Jamie didn't like our display of affection.

"Come here you," I said pulling him toward me. I then showered him with kisses as well. Warren just ruffled his hair and thank him for going along with his plans.

"Can we have cake now?" Jamie asked.

"What did I say?"

"To wait for my hot head of a father to get here." Oops, I forgot I had said that. I gave Warren an innocent smile and he just laughed. To think a couple of years ago, he would have been so angry with a comment like that. Time had changed him. He was no longer the new super hero, with the attitude, that every girl wanted. He was now the experienced super hero, with the attitude, that every girl wanted, that had a family. Me? I'm still just the love interest. Still the one that doesn't really matter. Not when I have him. He matters. He's the important one. The one that everybody calls Pyro. The man that to me, would always just be Warren.

The end.


End file.
